Noche Sangrienta
by tsukihyde
Summary: hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, la verdad escribí muchos a lo largo de mi vida jeje (no muy larga eh?) pero es la primera vez que me animo a publicar, por favor comenten enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Las luces de neón brillaban más que de costumbre y no sólo por el hecho de que era un viernes por la noche, donde todos los habitantes de la ruidosa ciudad de Tokio se volcaban y daban rienda suelta a todo el estrés acumulado de una semana de trabajo, sino porque esta noche en especial dentro de las dos pistas de baile de una de las discos más famosas de la ciudad, se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños uno de los cantantes más grandes de la historia del país del sol naciente.

Por fuera, las luces que podían dejar ciego a cualquiera, reflejaban el nombre del cumpleañero haciendo que todos se enteren de tan feliz acontecimiento y causando más de mil suspiros en todos aquellos que no fueron invitados ya que en esta fiesta no estaban presentes más que grandes celebridades.

Dentro, el lugar estaba atestado de gente que se contorsionaba al ritmo de la música, demostrando sus mejores pasos. El aroma a tabaco y alcohol inundaba el lugar seguido por las luces que tintineaban continuamente, prendiéndose y apagándose al son de la música, la crème de la crème de Japón estaba reunida dentro de las cuatro paredes de aquel antro de lujo.

La decoración era exquisita, con toques de la época renacentista-barroca. En el lugar reinaban los colores rojo, plateado y negro con candeleros que brillaban con las luces al igual que los vestidos plateados estilo francés Luis XIV que lucían las meseras , quienes iban de mesa en mesa atendiendo cada uno de los caprichos de los invitados.

El bar estaba situado al lado derecho del salón principal donde algunas personas se sentaban a beber y a charlar.

De repente, la música comenzó a disminuir hasta callarse por completo dejando oír los murmullos de los confundidos invitados.

— ¡Distinguidas señoras y señores! —Habló el DJ — es grato para el Club Ropongi recibir a tantas grandes personalidades , y más que nada, a nuestra querida celebridad que nos honra al habernos escogido para la celebración de su cumpleaños número 30… ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a uno de los más grandes representantes del rock de nuestro país! ¡GACKT!

Todos enloquecieron. Gritaban y aplaudían eufóricamente al momento en que todas las luces se juntaron iluminando el lado izquierdo del anfiteatro reflejando a Gackt Camui quien con paso lento pero firme se dirigía al centro del escenario levantando la mano derecha saludando a todos los presentes.

—Buenas noches…— dijo una vez que alcanzó el micrófono, lucía definitivamente grandioso como un dios griego, alto y gallardo con un pantalón negro algo ajustado, una remera blanca sin mangas que se pegaba criminalmente a su bien formado torso y vientre; encima una chaqueta roja de cuero y un collar delicado de zafiros blancos. Su cabello café claro corto y rebelde hacían juego con sus ojos profundos y azules que resaltaban en su rostro suave y claro como la nieve.

— A todos ustedes, muchas gracias por su presencia — continuó — y quiero agradecer muy especialmente a uno de mis grandes amigos, casi mi hermano, por haber asistido…El más grande J-rocker de todo Japón ¡HYDE! — gritó señalando con la mano hacia el bar.

Rápidamente las luces se dirigieron al lugar donde señalaba Gackt y se posaron sobre una figura sentada y de espaldas en una de las bancas del bar. Aunque todos esperaban que lo hiciera, éste ni siquiera volteó al notar las luces sobre él.

Todo quedó en un absoluto, lúgubre e incómodo silencio ante la actitud de tan singular personaje.

—hum —carraspeó el Camui llamando la atención de la gente y de las luces que lo iluminaron nuevamente — esto…bueno…yo sólo espero que realmente estén disfrutando de la fiesta y… una vez más muchas gracias… —finalizó dejando de lado el micrófono dándoselo al DJ. Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron una vez más, al mismo tiempo las luces volvían a tintinear con las primeras melodías de la siguiente ronda de baile.

Gackt bajó del escenario un tanto dudoso esquivando a algunos que intentaban felicitarlo y abrazarlo por su tanjoubi. No estaba seguro si era correcto ir a reclamarle a su "casi-hermano" por aquella vergüenza que acababa de hacerle pasar, no sabía si eso afectaría a su orgullo y a sus bien respetados ego y amor propio, al fin de cuentas nunca pudo entender bien a Hyde.

Aclaró su mente tomándose una copa de ron puro que cogió de una de las bandejas de las meseras y se dirigió hacia ese lugar; después de todo, él se merecía una explicación por la amistad que decía tenerle. Se acercó con pasos pausados para que no pareciera una afrenta y se paró al lado izquierdo de éste.

— ¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo Hideto Takarai! — sin poder evitarlo levantó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido; aún así Hyde no pareció escuchar, nuevamente no se movió ni un centímetro.

Gackt lo observó con cuidado y notó que a pesar de su fría actitud Hyde parecía un ángel. Un hermoso ángel caído del cielo que llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado que realmente favorecía la fisonomía de sus hermosas y bien formadas extremidades inferiores, una remera plateada que se ajustaba perfecta y descaradamente a su delicada figura con mangas algo cortas que dejaban ver sus atléticos y tatuados brazos, un fino collar que parecía de púas y un corte de cabello exquisito, lo llevaba corto, rebelde y grandioso con su hermosa piel de porcelana suave y tersa. Todo él era una obra de arte, ya que su piel nívea hacía un hermoso contraste con su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos almendrados los cuales se posaban fijamente sobre una copa de whisky.

Gackt notó que alrededor de este ángel había un aura oscura, tal vez inducida por las dos botellas vacías de whisky y una hielera semivacía que estaban sobre la barra a su lado. Ahora comprendía su actitud, estaba algo ebrio, lo que no entendía era el QUÉ causaba esa necesidad desesperada por alcohol de parte del Laruku.

— Oye Hyde…estas bebiendo demasiado… — hizo una pausa porque pensó que lo que acababa de decir sonaba a reproche y trató de arreglarlo. — Se que no soy tu padre, pero aquí hay mucha gente de la prensa que amará contarle a todos que el famoso Haido Takarai se pegó tremenda borrachera en el cumpleaños de su amigo Gackt… — Hyde apenas y se movió para beberse lo que quedaba en el vaso —…sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contármelo y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance…

— Disculpen… — interrumpió una periodista que se acercaba con una grabadora y un sujeto con una cámara fotográfica — somos de la cadena NHK… ¿podemos hacerles una entrevista? ¿O al menos sacarles unas cuantas fotos juntos? — puso una gran sonrisa.

Gackt miró a su amigo que nuevamente no mostró ninguna reacción y que se servía otra copa de su ya ahora tercera botella. — lo lamento este no es un buen momento — les dijo volviéndose a ellos.

— Entiendo…bueno, será en otra ocasión.

— De acuerdo, yo responderé a sus preguntas más tarde.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Y…espero que todo esté bien — dijo mirando a Hyde. — Muy feliz cumpleaños. — y se retiró con su fotógrafo haciendo una reverencia.

Una vez que se fue, Gackt se volvió a Hyde y se apoyó sobre la barra — Al menos pudiste negar con la cabeza — una vez más no hubo reacción —…olvídalo… — dijo rindiéndose finalmente.

Una mano se posó sobre su brazo que aún estaba sobre la barra, deteniéndolo cuando se disponía a retirarse.

—…

— ¿Hyde?

—… ¿Ya no vas a quererme…? — dijo al fin en un susurro casi imperceptible sosteniendo el brazo de Gackt.

— ¿Qué? — Se acercó para escuchar mejor — ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Ya no vas a quererme? … fue lo que me dijo… — su voz claramente se quebraba aun manteniendo la vista perdida en su copa.

— ¿Te dijo? ¿Quién te lo dijo? — habló en tono cariñoso para reconfortarlo. Acercó una silla y se sentó muy cerca de él — ¿Hyde?

Este guardó silencio una vez más por un tiempo. Gackt aguardó pacientemente.

—Revisaba unos documentos en mi sala cuando ella entró bruscamente y me arrojó un sobre con papeles en su interior….

/flashback/

— ¡Necesito que firmes estos papeles! — gritó Megumi una vez que Hyde cogió bien el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, no podía creerlo, eran los papeles del divorcio.

—Megumi…

—No necesito de tu sermón ahora, ya estoy harta de tener la misma discusión todo el tiempo, además no tengo tiempo para eso…alguien…— tartamudeó nerviosa — alguien me está esperando.

—Megumi por favor… no lo hagas por mi pues ya está claro que yo no te importo más… — la voz se le quebraba pero se tranquilizó porque no debía mostrar debilidad — hazlo por él, por nuestro hijo…no es justo para el niño que nos separemos…

—… ¿Mamá? — Se escucho una pequeña voz desde el marco de la puerta — ¡Mamá qué bueno que viniste! — corrió hacia su madre.

— ¡No te acerques! — Sentenció ella poniéndole un alto con la mano, el niño se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la sala — no tengo tiempo…sólo vine un momento…ya me voy.

—Pero mami… — comenzaba a sollozar

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡No llores! ¿O tú también piensas usar esas técnicas para conmoverme? Si no le funcionan a él —señaló a Hyde con la cabeza — ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaré por ti?

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE MEGUMI! — Estalló Hyde pues no podía soportar la forma en que trataba al pequeño Akira — ¡No tienes porque desquitarte con nuestro hijo! Él sólo quería…

— ¡NUESTRO HIJO, NUESTRO HIJO! ¡Ya deja de llamarlo así, es más hijo mío que tuyo!

—Oye… — dijo tratando de disimular el dolor que habían causado esas palabras — sé que hubieron días en que no venía a casa… Pero no eran por mí querer, estaba trabajando…y eso no te da derecho a decir que no es mi hijo.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! — Se carcajeó revoleando los ojos — ¿Eres un tonto cierto?...

— ¡No llames tonto a mi papá! — gritó el niño con furia, pero ella no le puso atención y continuó.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? . .HIJO — hizo una pausa muy marcada entre cada palabra — lo nuestro fue sólo un mal chiste, necesitaba afirmar mi carrera como cantante, es por eso que yo…

— ¡NO!...no…no es verdad, es una broma ¿Cierto? — lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas del vocalista.

—Yo no te amo…nunca lo hice, sólo me enamoré una vez en mi vida…y pensé que pasaba lo mismo contigo, pensé que te casabas sólo por interés; para promocionarnos, ya el que te hayas enamorado…es tu problema.

Hyde se sentía desvanecer, no daba crédito a lo que oía. El niño lloraba profusamente.

— De hecho la persona que me espera es él, el único a quien amé de verdad y…y — dudó un momento — el padre del niño — soltó finalmente, no le importaba terminar de destruir al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron años y Hyde finalmente se derrumbó sobre el sofá, se sujetó la cabeza con las manos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas, su cabello formaba una cortina entre sus ojos y ella, no podía, no quería verla. Recordó uno de sus éxitos "Blurry Eyes" porque sus ojos estaban completamente nublados por las lágrimas, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Aún anegado en esa espiral de pensamientos dolorosos pudo reconocer la figura de un bolígrafo sobre la mesita central donde hasta hace poco revisaba sus documentos. Lo cogió y comenzó a firmar los papeles del sobre uno a uno, sin reflexionar, sin pensar siquiera, ya no podía más, aquellas palabras; esas que acababa de oír habían terminado por destruirle el corazón, la razón, nada importaba, sólo creía que tal vez, sólo tal vez si firmaba todos esos papeles el dolor en su corazón se iría, desaparecería, pero no, no se iba, al contrario se volvió más fuerte y punzante cuando firmó el último papel.

Cogió el sobre y lo arrojó al sillón más cercano a ella — Vete… — dijo con un susurro apenas audible — lárgate…no quiero volver a verte — quiso gritar, quiso expulsar de su ser un gran "¡VETE!" Pero no pudo, su garganta se cerró por completo, se sujetó con más fuerza la cabeza sin levantar la mirada, sólo vio la sombra de ella en la alfombra cuando se acercó para recoger los papeles. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión totalmente, ya no podía ver nada, oyó un grito desgarrador que decía "¡MAMAAAAÁ!" Seguido de un fuerte portazo. La puerta se cerró fuertemente al igual que su mente y su corazón, cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito desgarrador. Dolía, la herida dolía mucho "La peor tortura es tener el corazón destruido" pensó, sólo quería morir.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó luego de eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo de la que fue la habitación de ambos, apoyado en la puerta de ésta con una botella de licor en la mano, ya estaba casi vacía. De pronto una melodía llegó a su mente, era un coro, la inspiración para una nueva canción llegó a él de repente en un momento equivocado, como le pasaba casi siempre. Así comenzó a tararearla:

"Umi wo wataru…kobune wa tooku"

"Negai wo komete…daichi wo moto…meru"

"Sou watashi no…kokoro wa hitotsu"

"Eien no chikai wo sono te ni yudanete…"

La inspiración fluía de él tan naturalmente mientras oía el sonido de violines en su cabeza…

"Ima Watashi ni…sadame no toki wo"

"Tsugu kane no ne ga narihibiiteiru"

La flor favorita de ella ¿Cuál era? Luego de una pausa lo recordó y continuó…

"Aa anemone…Aa anemone"

"Ano oka wo akaku someyuku koro ni wa…"

"Anata e to…"

Si…como deseaba que esta melodía llegue hasta ella…

"Tabidatteiru"

"Anata e to "

Arrastrándose hacia ella…

"Tabidatte Aa"

"Anata e to…"

Sujetó bien la botella del cuello y con toda su fuerza la quebró contra el marco de la puerta. De pronto sonó su celular, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de Tetsu, ni siquiera lo leyó sólo notó que tenía más de 100 llamadas perdidas y 50 y tantos mensajes, seguro sus amigos ya se enteraron de todo y se preocupaban por él, pero ya nada le importaba. Arrojó el celular contra la pared de enfrente y voló en mil pedazos, cogió la botella rota con ambas manos y la puso sobre su cuello, pensó en acabar con todo…entonces lo oyó.

—Papá…

Quitó la botella y la escondió detrás de él, mientras el niño se le acercaba. Había salido de su habitación.

— Papá… — le sorprendió que aún lo llamara así, —…— hubo una gran pausa —…ahora… ¿Ya no vas a quererme?

Hyde lo miró atónito.

Se puso de pie como pudo pero no resistió mucho, estaba muy mareado y cayó nuevamente esta vez en cuatro. El pequeño corrió y trató de ayudarlo, Hyde se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó contra él, el niño trastabilló pero no cayó, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.

— Mi hijo…tu siempre serás mi hijo…eso no cambiará nunca.

/Fin del Flashback/

Gackt lo miraba atónito no podía creer todo lo que su amigo había estado sufriendo, lo cruel que podía ser esa mujer.

—Aún hoy cuando lo veo, su mirada refleja un gran dolor, no importa cuánto finja, sé que está sufriendo…y no… no puedo hacer nada…no puedo…ni siquiera…— ya no dijo nada más, se recostó sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido sobre la barra.

—Hyde… — Gackt no sabía que decirle, ahora lo sabía todo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que entendía? No podía decirle eso porque no lo hacía, no sabía lo que se sentía estar en la situación de Hyde, no podía sentir lo mismo que su gran amigo, no era verdad y no iba a empezar a mentirle ahora. Puso sus pensamientos en orden y dijo lo que le pareció más apropiado en ese momento — Yo estoy a tu lado…Haido…— y lo acercó a él en un abrazo fraterno rodeando con su brazo derecho los hombros de Hyde y reclinando su cabeza por encima de la de él quien sólo se dejo hacer.

Un flash furtivo de cámara fotográfica los sorprendió y tuvieron que separarse.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién fue?! — preguntó Gackt muy molesto

—Ya debo irme… — Hyde se levantó de pronto, pero apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, estaba pasado de copas y se tambaleaba a cada paso — mi hijo debe estar preocupado…

— ¡Chotto… Hyde! — Gackt lo seguía — ¡No puedes irte y menos en esa condición! ¡No permitiré que conduzcas así, te matarás…!

— Yame yo…deja de gritar…no manejaré… — aún se tambaleaba — llamé a Hideaki mi chofer…ya debe estar llegando… — y continuó su recorrido hacia la puerta del local.

— Hyde…espera por favor… — fue tras de él.

….

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy distinto a ese.

— ¿Podemos extraer una muestra de sangre del espécimen? —preguntaba un sujeto con bata blanca como de doctor y unos lentes de vidrio grueso, era algo mayor con aire imponente.

—No señor… — contestó otro con la misma apariencia sólo que más joven — aún es muy inestable.

—¡No es posible! —se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos de un lugar lúgubre que parecía ser un estar abandonado, era una verdadera sorpresa encontrar vida en un lugar así. Iba caminando por un corredor largo lleno de puertas de la que alguna vez fue una gran fábrica de textiles y que ahora estaba totalmente vacía, o al menos… eso parecía...

Abrió una de las puertas y he aquí en medio estaba un gran domo de cristal lleno de agua que burbujeaba como una gran pecera, tenía varios cables que se conectaban a él, los que a su vez terminaban en grandes computadoras que monitoreaban el domo. Alrededor de este, había cerca de 20 tipos más con pinta de médicos que controlaban las máquinas y observaban de cerca aquello que contenía esta gran esfera de cristal.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! — Entró gritando — ¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayamos podido conseguir una maldita muestra?! ¡Una maldita muestra! Ya han pasado casi 50 años desde que pudimos hacernos de este maravilloso ejemplar ¡Y me dicen que hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer ningún progreso!

—Pero señor…es que no ha sido nada sencillo — contestó uno de ellos — fue un verdadero milagro que los recolectores de esas épocas hayan conseguido ponerla dentro del domo EJ51, pero aún así…aunque esto disminuye su poder…es posible que si le damos tan sólo un milímetro de oportunidad, es decir, si cometemos un pequeñísimo error será lo último que hagamos…

Todos pusieron la mirada sobre el domo, en aquello que éste contenía y se podía distinguir la figura de una persona dentro, era una muchachita de más o menos 17 años, de pequeña estatura y con la piel blanca, muy blanca, casi parecía de papel. Su cabello era de un negro intenso, era muy largo ya que se podía notar que las puntas podían llegarle sin problema hasta los pies aunque ahora flotaba en el agua del domo al igual que ella.

Tenía una especie de casco en la cabeza que derivaba en una centena de cables que se conectaban con el exterior de la esfera. En la cara tenía un respirador que aislaba su sistema respiratorio del agua, ambos tanto el casco como el respirador le cubrían casi todo el rostro, además sus brazos estaban atados con una camisa de fuerza. Todo esto le daba la apariencia de un pequeño ángel capturado.

— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —continuó el sujeto del principio — incluso la inanición ya debe haber hecho algún efecto en ella, no ha probado una sola gota desde que está aquí sin mencionar las drogas y choques eléctricos que le hemos suministrado ¡¿Y me dicen que aún le temen?!

—Ayer hizo explotar 10 de las computadoras cuando intentamos tomar una muestra de su sangre…y ni siquiera se movió, lo hizo con su mente…creo que aún es muy pronto para que…

—¡Basta de excusas! ¡Aquí las cosas las tiene que hacer uno mismo para que funcionen! — dijo abalanzándose contra la computadora principal que se encontraba frente al domo, y manipulando el panel principal hizo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica impactara contra el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha quien se retorció un poco para luego quedar totalmente quieta.

— ¿Lo ven? Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, una descarga de unos cuantos miles de voltios…y listo… ¡listo! —Gritó eufórico — ahora podemos tomar las muestras que queramos, ahora tú — ordenó a uno de los que estaban ahí — muévete y has que el LJ45 se vacíe, entraré yo mismo a coger una muestra de sangre, y tú… — estuvo a punto de dar otra orden pero fue interrumpido por un ruido detrás de él, se dio vuelta hacia el domo y notó que una pequeñísima grieta se había formado en la parte superior de éste.

—Pero que demo... —no pudo terminar porque de pronto el lugar empezó a temblar como si se tratara de un terremoto pero no era así, aún cuando estaban todos en el suelo pudieron notar que tal fenómeno estaba siendo producido por la persona del domo, vieron con horror como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder esa forma encantadora para convertirse en lo que los humanos llaman "un monstruo" aunque…

El domo se partió en mil pedazos con un estruendo ensordecedor, miles de astillas volaron por los aires decapitando y mutilando a algunos entre los cuales estaba el científico que ocasionó todo esto. Los que sobrevivieron se levantaron para poder salir del lugar, pero vieron cómo toda esperanza de vida se desvanecía ante ellos cuando el manubrio de la puerta se fundía sellándola. Estaba claro que se trataba de ella. Era ella quien estaba haciendo todo esto, se dieron vuelta y contemplaron una de las criaturas más increíbles pero aterradoras que ni siquiera en sus sueños o pesadillas hubieran imaginado. Era la personificación misma de la muerte.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el edificio y un gran grupo de guardias uniformados corrían armados hasta el piso subterráneo encontrándose con una puerta que no se abría por más intentos que hacían, no importaba cuanto dispararan o cuantas dinamitas arrojaran, ésta no cedía, después de todo fueron ellos quienes la diseñaron para que resistiera cualquier tipo de ataque sin mencionar que la puerta parecía estar sellada por dentro.

Dentro se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores.

— ¡TENEMOS QUE ABRIR ESA PUERTA! — Gritaba uno de los guardias.

De pronto se hizo un silencio casi petrificante.

— Esperen…esperen — dijo el guardia que parecía estar al mando haciéndose y haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió muy lentamente con un sonido chirriante que rompía el silencio. Y cuando se hubo abierto por completo, del interior salió de forma caudalosa el agua que hasta hace poco contenía el domo mezclada con la sangre y partes de los cuerpos mutilados de todos los científicos.

Los guardias que estaban hasta al frente resbalaron y cayeron al piso bañándose en toda esa porquería mientras veían horrorizados partes humanas dispersadas por todas partes.

En el interior de esa habitación distinguieron la figura de una persona, pero no se podía distinguir bien a causa de todo el humo que había. De pronto comenzó a acercarse hasta que se la pudo ver. Ahí estaba de pie frente a ellos. Todos se quedaron pasmados pues se trataba sólo de una adolescente.

— ¡Disparen! — gritó el hombre que estaba al mando pues sabía bien de quien se trataba.

Todos comenzaron a disparar a quema ropa, pero increíblemente las balas se detuvieron en el aire. La muchacha, ya sin camisa de fuerza sino más bien con un camisón blanco de hospital sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos arrastrando su hermoso cabello. Mantenía la cabeza gacha como arrepentida. Inmediatamente las balas volaron de regreso matando a todos los guardias del frente, los demás comenzaron a huir desesperadamente, pero ella levantó la mano derecha señalando el cielo y en ese momento…todo explotó.

…..

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — gritaron algunos de los invitados que vieron la explosión a lo lejos, allá por el lado norte de la ciudad, incluso Hyde y Gackt lo vieron.

—No se preocupen… — dijo el DJ quien le bajó el volumen a la música para que su voz pueda escucharse a través de los micrófonos — la explosión fue por el barrio industrial, ahí hay muchas fabricas en desuso y seguramente están demoliendo una para construir una moderna en su lugar.

Entonces todos olvidaron rápidamente el incidente volviendo al baile.

—Escucha Hyde — Gackt se paró frente a él y lo sujetó por los hombros con ambas manos — iré contigo.

—No, no, no — dijo haciendo aspavientos con una de sus manos tambaleándose un poco.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—No, escucha Gac-chan...hoy es tu día, debes disfrutarlo, no te preocupes por mi — se ladeó y casi se cae de no ser que Gackt lo tenía sujeto — escucha…yo estaré bien, los chicos de la banda están al tanto de todo…de hecho ellos están ahora en mi casa cuidando a— un gesto de dolor se formó en su rostro — …mi hijo…todos han sido muy buenos y ahora lo único que deseo es estar a su lado…

—está bien…— aceptó a regaña dientes — pero llamaré a Tetsu para preguntarle cómo estás. Mañana iré a tu casa y pasaremos tiempo de calidad con Akira ¿Te parece?

—Hai, hai — se tambaleó una vez más y se separó de Gackt

—Cuídate Haido…ey, ¿Te acompaño hasta que llegue Hideaki?

—No Gackt tranquilo, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que lo llamé ya debe estar por llegar si acaso no llegó, además…si te ven salir te rodearán y quedaremos atrapados, no señor…no tengo tiempo para eso, tú llamas mucho la atención… — afirmaba con la mano.

Gackt se sonrió — ¿acaso tú no? ¿Crees que no te rodearán en cuanto te acerques a la puerta?

—Para eso tengo esto — dijo y del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón sacó un gorro de lana y unos lentes para sol, se los puso cubriéndose todo el cabello y los ojos con lo que prácticamente parecía otro. — ¿Lo ves? Nadie me reconocerá, saldré por la puerta de atrás ahí nadie me verá. Le dije a Hideaki que me esperara ahí… Adiós… — dijo finalmente dándole la espalda y agitando la mano como despedida mientras salía por la puerta del servicio.

Gackt subió los escalones hacia el piso de arriba donde había ventanas que daban a la parte trasera del local. —Hyde…— dijo suspirando mientras lo veía apenas parado frente a la calzada mirando a todos lados esperando a que apareciera su chofer. Lo que le había pasado era algo terrible, no podía creer que existiera una persona más malvada en el universo como la ex mujer de Hyde, ahora la odiaba, aunque antes no era del todo de su agrado.

— ¡Sousuke!

—Dígame señor — respondió el guardaespaldas de Gackt ante el llamado de éste.

—Por favor síguelo y asegúrate de que esté bien hasta que suba a su auto.

—Como ordene señor.

…

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad en el apartamento del vocalista de los Laruku, tres adultos y un niño se la estaban pasando de lo más divertido jugando al póker.

— ¿Estás seguro de que a Doiha no le molestará que le estemos enseñando a su hijo a jugar Póker? — preguntaba Yuki a Ken mientras ponía una carta sobre la mesa.

—Yo se lo advertí — contestó Tetsu.

—Tranquilos…seguro que no se molesta — afirmaba el guitarrista defendiéndose ante las recriminaciones del bajista y líder de la banda mientras colocaba otra carta sobre la mesa.

— De acuerdo, pero si lo hace le diremos inmediatamente que fuiste tú el que insistió en que jugáramos póker, serás el primero en caer. — puso su carta sobre la misma mesa.

—jajaja —Yuki fingía una risa — caerás dentro del infierno…no hay nada peor que encontrarse frente al Akuma enojado.

— Si yo fuera tú Ken, empezaría a hacer mis maletas, no creo que a mi papá le agrade mucho que me hayas enseñado este juego de perdición… — dijo Akira colocando su carta.

— ¿Tú también estas de su lado? — Dijo Ken sorprendido — ¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya enseñado algo tan invaluable que te ayudará en el futuro?

— ¿Cómo podría ayudarle esto en su futuro? — dijo Tetsu en tono de burla.

— ¿Acaso quieres convertirlo en un loco obsesivo por los juegos y las apuestas? — preguntó Yuki riendo — ¿le darás ese argumento a Hyde? Suerte con eso Kitamura.

—Pero seguro que Akira-chan me apoya, ¿cierto? No le dirás a tu papi que fui yo quien te enseñó ¿verdad? — se inclinó hacia el niño que estaba a su lado con ojos tiernos y suplicantes —que dices ¿Ayudaras al tío Ken?

Akira rió divertido.

— ¿Tío Ken? ¿Cuál tío? — Tetsu levantó la voz riendo — ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podrías llegar a ser el tío del pequeño de nuestro pequeño tan fácilmente? Aún te falta mucho, quizás de aquí a unos cien mil años, iluso. ¿Verdad Akira-chan?

—Si tío Tetsu.

— ¿Tío Tetsu? — dijo Ken.

—Bien dicho pequeño — dijo Yuki haciéndose participe de la broma.

—Gracias tío Yuki.

— ¡¿Tio Yuki?! — Ken se fingía ofendido.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! — todos rieron ante la cara de Ken.

— ¿Y yo? Hey, todos se pusieron de acuerdo… ¿Y yo?

Todos reian. Momentos como este eran los que Akira más disfrutaba porque realmente se sentía bien con los amigos de su papá, los quería mucho y le gustaba verlos reír de esa forma, ojalá su papá también…a él le gustaría verlo reírse de ese modo.

— ¿Estás bien Akira-chan? — preguntó Tetsu preocupado por el cambio repentino en el semblante del pequeño.

— ¿Eh? — Akira volvió a la realidad y noto que los tres lo miraban preocupados. — Ah…jeje…lo lamento, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Ken abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros — dijo Yuki.

—Me gustaría que mi papá también riera de esta forma…

Todos comprendieron.

—Tu papá es el hombre más fuerte y decidido que he conocido jamás, sé que muy pronto lo verás reír así como todos nosotros — Contestó Tetsu acariciando su cabeza — lo hará por ti, a quien más ama.

El pequeño sonrió reconfortado, de pronto Yuki se ladeó un poco hacia Ken el cual usando esa genialidad para las bromas dijo. — ¡Ey! ¡¿Estás tratando de ver mis cartas?!

— ¡¿Yo?! – contestó Yuki indignado.

— ¿Yo? — Lo imitó Ken — mira como trata de fingir ahora.

— ¡Yo no estaba mirando tus cartas!

— ¡Es verdad! Nos olvidamos del juego — dijo Tetsu mientras todos reían — a ver muestren sus manos señores, empezaré yo.

Así colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa seguido de Yuki, quienes no tenían nada.

—Es mi turno… — dijo Ken — señoras y señores — puso su mano de cartas sobre la mesa — tengo escalera queridos amigos míos jajajaja — se abalanzó sobre las fichas viéndose ganador pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido — dijo Akira poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa — Tengo full amigo…

Todos veían asombrados y más Ken que no lo podía creer.

—Creo que esto es cuando dicen que el alumno superó al maestro — dijo Yuki acabando con el silencio.

Todos rompieron a reír nuevamente.

— ¡No puedo creer que el gran Kitamura Ken as de las cartas haya perdido ante un niño! —gritaba Ken cogiéndose la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno — Dijo Tetsu levantándose — ya casi son las 12, es hora de dormir — miró a Akira.

—ahhhhh, noooooooo. — reclamó Akira

— ¿Tan temprano? — dijo Ken.

—Él no tiene los mismos hábitos vampíricos que tú — regaño Tetsu.

—Pero es que yo…quería estar despierto hasta que mi papá llegue.

—Eso no será posible pequeño, tu papá llegará muy tarde.

—No será así — dijo Yuki — hace un rato llamó a Hideaki para que vaya a recogerlo, ya debe estar llegando al local donde esta Hyde.

En ese momento Akira miro a Tetsu fijamente con ojitos, ablandándolo.

—De acuerdo…

— ¡SI! — Gritaron todos.

— Ok, vamos a preparar unos sándwiches y unos refrescos ¿me acompañas Akira? — y así junto con Tetsu fueron a la cocina.

—Mientras nosotros buscaremos alguna buena película en la televisión — dijo Yuki pero Ken ya se le había adelantado y cambiaba de canales rápidamente.

—Esta película es fantástica…

—¿Qué es? …Pero qué…

Era la película más sangrienta que se puedan imaginar (el nombre? Quien sabe :P)

…..

— ¿Dónde está ese baka? — Decía Hyde quitándose los lentes y la gorra para que su chofer no tenga problemas al reconocerlo, además de que la lana le producía alergia — ¿Cuánto más piensa hacerme esperar? Pensé que ya estaría aquí…— cogió su móvil dispuesto a llamarlo pero vio cómo su jeep negro se acercaba del Este a toda velocidad hasta detenerse totalmente delante de él.

Alejado un par de metros atrás, estaba Sousuke el guardaespaldas de Gackt que vio detenerse el auto del joven Takarai frente a él, terminando con la misión que le encomendara su jefe. Se dio vuelta haciéndole una señal de "Todo bien" a su protegido quien miraba desde una de las ventanas del club. Gackt asintió.

Todas las ventanas de su auto estaban cerradas cosa que lo extrañó, pero rápidamente la ventana del chofer comenzó a bajar.

— ¡Al fin! — Sin prestarle atención al rostro de su chofer — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Empezaba a creer que… ¿Estás bien? — dijo cuando lo vio a los ojos.

El semblante de Hideaki estaba marcado por el terror; Hyde lo miró un momento hasta que estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le ocurría. Pero, luego de un fuerte ¡BANG! Su propio rostro se hallaba manchado con la sangre de su chofer.

El guardaespaldas escuchó un disparo, se dio vuelta rápidamente metiendo su mano instintivamente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacando su revólver calibre 45 que se supone usaría para defender a la persona que tenía al mando si la ocasión lo requería. Ahora lo requería, pues el mismísimo Gackt le dio la orden de proteger a aquel cantante.

— ¡Alto! — Gritó Sousuke a los sujetos que por la fuerza metían al vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel a su propio auto — ¡¿Qué creen que están…?!— Escuchó un segundo estruendo seguido de un dolor punzante en el estómago; no murió como lo esperaba, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo cayendo primero de rodillas para terminar totalmente bocabajo con la mirada fija en el rostro de su amado Jefe quien con los ojos muy abiertos no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

— Lo lamento Gackt-sama…le he fallado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Lentamente Hyde subió una de sus manos hasta su cara, se limpió la mejilla derecha suavemente y mirando sus dedos se percató de que lo que le acababa de bañarle el rostro: era la sangre de su chofer. Vio con horror que detrás del ahora cuerpo sin vida de éste, había un hombre de aspecto mafioso sosteniendo el arma que le quitó la vida a su empleado. No pudo siquiera reaccionar porque de la parte trasera del coche salieron velozmente 2 sujetos de iguales apariencias que lo sujetaron fuertemente por ambos brazos. Un hombre a unos metros atrás de él, gritó "¡ALTO!"

Giró la cabeza para ver quién era, pero vio que el hombre se desplomaba a causa de un segundo disparo que salió de la parte trasera de su auto. Dentro había un hombre más, quien después de dispararle a aquel hombre, lo tomó por la remera y lo jaló hacia adentro. De un momento a otro y gracias a los otros sujetos que lo cogieron de los brazos y piernas, estaba dentro de su auto con rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Para el otro, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Un disparo y Hyde daba un paso hacia atrás tambaleándose sin llegar a caer, su guardaespaldas se daba vuelta y sacaba su revólver, dos tipos salían del auto del vocalista y lo sujetaban por ambos brazos, el guardaespaldas corría para salvarlo, otro disparo y Sousuke se desplomaba, otro tipo se asomó por el asiento trasero del auto jalando a Hyde hacia adentro.

—¡HYDE! — gritó con desesperación que aumentaba cuando vio como arrojaban el cuerpo de Hideaki afuera y cerraban la puerta arrancando y llevándose a su amigo.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras empujando a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, salió por la puerta del servicio y corrió directamente hasta su empleado.

— Tranquilo, estarás bien…— le dijo al notar que Sousuke aún estaba con vida.

Corrió hacia su auto mientras llamaba a una ambulancia mirando el auto que se alejaba velozmente.

—No dejaré que se lo lleven…— dijo subiendo a su convertible veloz y lujoso.

Pisando a fondo arrancó siguiendo el auto de Hyde a toda velocidad — no permitiré que lo lastimen, si lo hacen ¡Los mataré!

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas del fic: **aquí reportándome y actualizando este fic loco XD muchas gracias por leer y mil perdones si decepciono a algunos, pero este no es un fic gakuhai. Y antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer muy especialmente a una gran amiga "Talvella tuuli" que me hizo el gran favor de revisar este capítulo para que bueno, lo que vayan a leer sea de gran calidad, ella es una gran lingüiista y no cabe duda de que gracias a ella este fic será cada vez mejor. Bueno pues Enjoy it!

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

"Seis". Pudo contar seis sujetos totalmente desconocidos en su coche. Dos de ellos estaban sentados en el asiento trasero y apresaban cada uno de sus brazos. Habían quitado los asientos del medio dejando espacio para recostarlo**,** mientras otros dos le sujetaban los pies. Empezaba a creer que haber comprado un auto tan amplio con tres filas de asientos y con capacidad para 10 personas era una estupidez**,** pues nunca subían más de tres personas al mismo**. **Esto le daba a sus captores el espacio suficiente para tenerlo bien sujeto y totalmente a su merced. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de semejante compra.

Dos de los 6 tipos se sentaban adelante —en los asientos del piloto y copiloto**. **Uno conducía como desquiciado, en tanto el último sólo daba instrucciones.

Toda su borrachera había quedado atrás, o gran parte de ella. En esos instantes, estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para darse cuenta de que todo andaba mal.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!— Gritó cobrando fuerzas y forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

El hombre que los instruía se dio vuelta y, deslizándose por entre los asientos, quedó delante de él**.**

— ¿Te gustaría saber quiénes somos?— Dijo con voz melosa, –no somos precisamente los demonios, pero sí somos sus representantes.

— ¿Qué?

—Somos los que haremos que tu vida o, mejor dicho, que "tu muerte" sea un verdadero infierno… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Terminó riendo estruendosamente.

El terror se apoderó de Hyde en cuerpo y mente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde diablos está?! – Buscaba desesperado en su guantera un cantante muy molesto, en tanto conducía a toda velocidad siguiendo el auto donde se encontraba su mejor amigo secuestrado. -¡Aquí estás! – Gritó triunfante al encontrar su pistola DESERT EAGLE CALIBRE .50 que Chachamaru le vendió hace un par de semanas. Ahora, no se arrepentía de haberla adquirido, pues la necesitaba más que nunca.

Pensó en darle un tiro eficaz y certero a cada una de las llantas traseras, no sería problema para él debido a su gran puntería, sin embargo, –maldición. Si disparo y pierden el control… lastimaré también a Hyde–. Se dijo recalculando mejor las cosas.

Sopesó que lo mejor sería acercarse a toda velocidad y obligarlos a frenar. Entonces, cambió a tercera y aceleró decidido a detenerlos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Escucha… — le habló acercando una navaja a su rostro. Hyde, quien forcejeaba con más fuerza, se detuvo inmediatamente ante la sensación de la amenazante hoja de metal rozando su mejilla. – No tienes opción… Será mejor que te relajes y disfrutes de todo esto…

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? – Preguntó suavemente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su intimidador.

— ¡¿Escucharon todos?!– Dio un grito haciendo que Hyde se sobresalte, – ¡no tiene idea! – Todos rieron –Escucha bien, hermoso…— Prosiguió acortado la distancia entre su rostro y el de Hyde, – esta noche iremos a una fiesta… una que jamás olvidarás.

"¿Hermoso?" Se preguntó para sí. Era cierto que en varias ocasiones había recibido amenazas por parte de las fans y alguno que otro hombre en su correo electrónico, donde le detallaban qué le harían si se lo topaban en la calle. No obstante, esto ya rallaba en lo extremo.

No quería parecer un cobarde, pues era verdad también que de cobardía no tenía ni pizca. Era arrogante y no tenía miedo a nada, pero esta vez era diferente. Cuatro tipos lo tenían bien sujeto: uno conducía su auto a quien sabe dónde y el otro, el más peligroso, empuñaba una navaja pegada a su cuello en ese instante. La sangre le hervía por el estado de impotencia en el que se encontraba, pero aunque su orgullo fuera herido debía rogar. Debía implorar por su vida. Hideto Takarai rogando… no se lo podía creer ni siquiera imaginar.

—Por… por favor… déjenme ir… no me lastimen…— Musitó finalmente. Imaginó lo ridículo que se veía y oía, suposición que confirmó al ver la cara del sujeto que tenía en frente.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – Todos explotaron en carcajadas.

-¡¿Lastimarte?! – Vociferó el hombre acercándose nuevamente a su rostro. – Hyde, Hyde, Hyde…— Movió la cabeza, –nadie va a lastimarte, no al menos de la manera que te imaginas. – Sonrió maliciosamente. –Eres la parte principal de nuestra fiesta, una fiesta grandiosa que se celebra cada cien años en conmemoración a la caída y comienzo del reinado de nuestro señor: el gran "Luzbel".

Hyde puso cara de confusión; no entendía a qué se refería. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su captor que gustoso se prestó a aclarar las cosas.

–…mira: cada cien años celebramos una fiesta sangrienta al señor de las tinieblas y sacrificamos en su honor un ejemplar PERFECTO de cada especie. Ya hace unas horas bañamos la tierra con la sangre de un espécimen por cada ser viviente no racional y, ahora, debemos sacrificar al perfecto ejemplar de los seres vivos racionales o humanos derramando su deliciosa sangre ¿Es necesario que diga en voz alta el nombre de ese ejemplar? – Todos rieron nuevamente.

Estupefacto, Hyde abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas, ¿Realmente escuchó lo que acababa de escuchar? No podía creer que sería el sacrificio de un montón de idiotas llamados satanistas y su seudo-dios. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Debía aprovechar ahora que el tipo que hasta hace poco posaba su navaja amenazadoramente sobre su cuello, la retiró en su afán de reírse de él con sus compinches.

No tuvo que pensar mucho porque, súbitamente, el coche se balanceó hacia adelante debido a un golpe en el parachoques trasero propinado por otro auto. Gracias a ese choque, el que sujetaba su pie derecho lo soltó para no caerse, esto no fue desaprovechado por Hyde que con un movimiento rápido pateó la mano del tipo de la navaja haciéndola volar a alguna parte del auto. Otro golpe trasero al auto y ahora el conductor estuvo a punto de perder el control del mismo que se ladeó hacia la derecha. Hyde forcejeó sólo un poco y ahora su brazo izquierdo estaba libre, con lo que pudo darle un codazo en la cara al que tenía sujeto su brazo derecho quien lo soltó inmediatamente. Un tercer impacto en el parachoques del carro, y ahora Hyde estaba totalmente libre pudiendo darle una patada en la cara del hombre armado quien se le quiso abalanzar para sujetarlo. Sin embargo, éste cayó sujetándose el rostro.

Debía tener un ángel protector de su lado que golpeaba el auto para ayudarlo a escapar. No pensó en voltear para ver quién era, sólo se preocupó en quitarle el control de su auto a ese extraño y hacer que se detuviera para poder escapar ̶ esa era la prioridad ahora. Se abalanzó sobre el chofer que ocupaba el lugar del ya difunto Hideaki y comenzaron a forcejear, uno por sujetar el volante y el otro por quitárselo de encima. De pronto, una cadena se aferró a su cuello quitándole la respiración, ocasionando que deje de pelear por el volante. El sujeto de la navaja lo tenía ahora de nuevo a su merced, acogotándolo con una cadena que le raspaba la piel dejándola roja. Puso sus manos en la cadena intentando quitársela, pero el hombre lo jaló con ella hasta estampillarlo primero contra la puerta izquierda y luego contra la ventana trasera.

Pudo ver cómo el carro que hasta hace poco golpeaba su auto por atrás lo intentaba nuevamente, mas desistía bajando su propia velocidad. La sangre corría por su frente a causa del golpe que se dio contra la ventana de la puerta izquierda. En ese momento, el maldito lo ahorcaba con una cadena, mientras otro le apuntaba con una pistola de bolsillo directo a la cabeza. Tal parecía que intentaban demostrar que ellos tenían total potestad sobre su vida al chofer del otro automóvil que los chocaba por atrás para que dejara de hacerlo, y parece que funcionó porque este ya no golpeó el auto de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Con ojos suplicantes, Hyde miraba hacia el otro automóvil y con el escaso aliento que le permitía la cadena susurró:

̶ Gac…Gac-chan…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Mientras las llamas consumían lo que alguna vez fue una gran fábrica de textiles, unos hombres vestidos de traje observaban el lugar en ruinas lleno de fuego y sangre, mucha sangre y partes humanas regadas por doquier. "El paraíso de un satanista," pensó el líder de todos ellos.

̶ No importa lo que haya pasado aquí, no hay mayor prueba de que nuestro señor nos está mostrando el lugar ideal para el sacrificio humano que tanto desea–. Comentó luego de darle un vistazo a todo el lugar cubierto de caos.

̶ Pero, señor. ¿Qué pasará cuando venga la policía? – Preguntó uno que se encontraba a su lado.

̶ ya nos encargamos de eso–. Contestó un tercero que junto con otros volvían de un barranco donde habían arrojado los cuerpos de dos policías, dejando una patrulla vacía.

̶ Diga. – Contestó el jefe de estos, cuando sonó su teléfono. –Entiendo, muy bien gracias.

̶ Fue una gran explosión. ¿Cree que no enviarán a más policías?– Lo cuestionó de nuevo.

̶ Claro que no. Ahora, la policía se mantendrá al margen, tenemos a uno de nosotros ocupando un alto cargo en el gobierno, él se encargó de todo, ya se anunció por los noticieros que se trata de una explosión programada para demoler esta vieja fábrica, incluso ya hay documentación falsa y todo. Nadie puede oponerse a nosotros, ¿entiendes? Y vuelve a cuestionarme una vez más y te estarás ofreciendo para ser el reemplazo de nuestro sacrificio.

̶ Lo… lo lamento, señor…– Respondió bajando la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado cediéndole el paso a su jefe.

̶ Ahora, las condiciones perfectas para nuestro máximo sacrificio han sido dadas. Sólo lo necesitamos a él. ¡Tú! – Dijo señalando a uno de ellos. – junta un grupo de estos y armen el altar. Y tú, llama a esos idiotas que se supone lo secuestrarían. Diles que vengan aquí, porque el lugar propicio ha sido brindado. –Terminó diciendo levantando las manos hacia las llamas en una alabanza silenciosa.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

̶ Un golpe ligero – pensó. – Sólo un roce. Debo evitar lastimarlo a él también.

Se acercó al automóvil que tenía en frente y con una maniobra lo golpeó por detrás un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Se asustó pensando que había exagerado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el auto brincó levemente hacia adelante. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a golpearlo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, un tercer golpe y casi pudo jurar que vio el pie de Hyde en la cara de uno de esos tipos. Quiso chocar nuevamente, sin embargo, no pudo porque a causa de un bache estuvo a punto de perder el control de su auto. Se odió a sí mismo por no ser capaz de controlar bien su motorizado en un momento tan importante. Logró recobrar el ritmo y ahora que estaba bien, aceleró nuevamente preparado para dar el golpe certero que los haría orillarse. No obstante, lo que vio le heló hasta la última gota de sangre.

Ahí estaba él, su adorado amigo estampado contra la ventana trasera con una cadena metálica en el cuello que lo hacía sangrar dejando correr una hilera delgada de sangre que manchaba su remera. Uno de esos malnacidos le apuntaba con una pistola directo a la cabeza, dejándole un mensaje muy claro: "vuelve a hacerlo y él muere".

De esa forma Gackt dejó de pisar el acelerador. No iba a golpear nuevamente el parachoques, pero tampoco iba a dejarlos escapar. Sólo había una forma y era rebasarlos y ponerse frente a ellos.

El secuestrador sonrió triunfante al ver que su acción surtió efecto, el idiota del otro auto dejo de golpearlos por atrás.

– ¡No me importa lo que hagas, quiero que pierdas a ese infeliz!– Gritó mirando al que conducía.

– ¡Sí, señor!– Respondió el otro. Miró por el retrovisor y notó que el del coche de atrás aceleraba. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hacía para golpearlos, sino que viraba para ponerse a la par de ellos.

– ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!– Gritó.

– ¡Trata de rebasarnos!

Entonces, el conductor aceleró más para evitar que el auto de Gackt se le pusiese en frente. Desesperado, maquinó alguna forma para alejarlo y es así como observó que a pocos metros había un pequeño callejón que tenía acceso directo a Shibuya.

Avanzó un poco más y giró bruscamente hacia la derecha, tomando por sorpresa a todos incluso al tipo que tenía a Hyde sujeto por el cuello con una cadena pues debido a la inercia generada por el brusco giro a la derecha, cayó hacia atrás jalando a su presa con él. Hyde sintió un dolor tremendo en su garganta y de pronto cayó sobre su atacante ante tal giro. De algún modo, la maniobra brusca del chofer lo ayudó a soltarse del agarre de la cadena, pero eso en poco lo ayudó ya que, debido al fuerte jalón del otro, sintió que a su tráquea le faltó poco para romperse. Ahora, el dolor era tal que apenas y respiraba, no tenía fuerzas para abalanzarse contra todos como hace un momento, a pesar de que ahora estaba libre. Dos segundos después, sus extremidades nuevamente eran fuertemente sujetadas por los otros cuatro sujetos.

A Gackt también le sorprendido el repentino giro a la derecha del auto de Hyde pues este era un coche grande y el callejón era muy estrecho. No obstante, pese a que era obvio que estaban tratando de perderlo, sonrió muy confiado porque no lo lograrían.

– ¿Creen que les permitiré llevarse a Haido tan fácilmente? Ni siquiera lo piensen. – Dicho esto, giró a la par del otro auto desacelerando un poco para no irse de frente con el muro izquierdo del callejón. Para él, no fue ningún problema seguirlo y girar doblando hacia el callejón, pero una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, la situación se tornó caótica. El auto de Hyde era una vagoneta grande y el callejón muy estrecho para tal vehículo, por lo que se comenzaron a desprender una gran cantidad de chispas al contacto del metal con los muros.

Todo el callejón se iluminó con las chispas y el ruido chirriante del metal. El automóvil de Gackt era más pequeño y cabía perfectamente en el callejón, pero prácticamente estaba manejando a ciegas. Todas las chispas que salían del auto de enfrente daban con su parabrisas y para complicar más aún la situación uno de los espejos laterales del auto de Hyde salió despedido y dio con gran fuerza contra el rincón derecho inferior de su parabrisas. Esto hizo que este se agriete haciendo su vista casi nula hasta el punto que en una ocasión casi perdió el control, chocando levemente con el muro derecho. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para destrozar su farol derecho. Rápidamente, retomó el control del auto y continuó tras de ellos, estaba decidido a no dejarlos escapar.

Dentro del auto, mientras tanto, la gran mayoría de ellos gritaba temiendo por sus vidas. Parecía que en cualquier momento el auto se prendiera en fuego por la gran cantidad de chispas alrededor, mas esto no distraía al conductor que con gran maestría condujo el auto en línea recta. En esos momentos, estaba más concentrado en salir de ese callejón para llegar al lugar en el que definitivamente perdería al tonto de atrás.

Después de dos segundos más de persecución, súbitamente pararon de llover chispas sobre Gackt y todo se iluminó dejándolo casi ciego. No podía creer que ese callejón los había llevado directamente hasta el centro mismo de Shibuya.

No daba crédito a sus ojos, al ver que el secuestrador de Hyde guiaba su auto directamente hacia el famoso Scramble Kousaten; el cruce más abarrotado del mundo donde un número enorme de personas pasan en las cuatro direcciones después de una señal de _stop_.

Al semáforo le faltaba menos de 5 segundos para dejar pasar a la gente, y Gackt ingenuamente creyó que la multitud detendría a los secuestradores.

El semáforo dio la señal y las personas comenzaron a cruzar la calle. No obstante, el vehículo no se detuvo y Gackt vio horrorizado como arrollaba a las dos primeras personas en la multitud que cruzaba. Ante esto, una buena parte de ellos se detuvieron en plena marcha y no se dejó esperar los gritos de terror de aquellos que por unos centímetros se salvaban de ser arrollados por el auto del famoso cantante Hyde Takarai. Gracias a la velocidad a la que iban los secuestradores, pasaron por los pelos entre la multitud saliendo hacia la segunda calle, no así Gackt, que estando detrás y apelando a sus reflejos felinos, evitó estar a unos segundos de atropellar a otra cantidad de gente.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvar a Hyde, pero eso no implicaba matar gente arrollándola para alcanzar a los secuestradores.

Varias mujeres lloraban y gritaban ante la visión de dos cuerpos inertes sobre el pavimento, pero de momento eso no le importaba a Gackt pues veía impotente como esos malditos se alejaban a toda velocidad llevándose a su amigo. Golpeó con furia el volante y se bajó del auto mirando hacia el norte.

Una vagoneta negra y bastante maltrecha se perdía tras girar a la derecha hacia un paradero desconocido.

–¡HYDE!

FIN

Continuará…

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, y estaré muy agradecida si dejan sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas del capítulo: **

Konbanwa :) disfruten mucho del capítulo y una vez muchas gracias amiga por la ayuda al editar el fic :)

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Un grupo de hombres muy mal encarados carcajeaban al unísono, festejando su gran habilidad para secuestrar gente.

—¡Eres un maldito as del volante! – Ululó el líder de estos palmeándole el hombro y felicitando al conductor de la vagoneta ploma. —Ese imbécil creyó que podría con nosotros.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Deténganse, por favor! — Los interrumpió Hyde con el corazón a mil por hora. Él también pensó que moriría dentro de su auto.

—Tú…— Arguyó el cabecilla de la banda. De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. Los festejos y felicitaciones quedaron atrás. La mirada del criminal se había tornado totalmente diferente, fría y llena de odio, con deseos homicidas. Su mirada estremeció al cantante, desde el último cabello de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Todo esto fue por ti…— Metió su mano bajo el asiento delantero derecho y sacó la navaja que Hyde le hiciera soltar de una patada. – Ey, mira lo que encontré.

Habían vuelto a la rutina de antes: Hyde a merced de esos delincuentes que sujetaban fuertemente sus brazos y piernas y el otro con el arma blanca rozando su cuello.

—Ese maldito de Camui estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo. Quería ayudarte a escapar y, a pesar de que nosotros ganamos, no quita el hecho de que perdimos tiempo valioso. Eso me enfurece. Y cuando estoy furioso, alguien debe pagar por ello…

Hecho un puño de nervios, Takarai tragó saliva ante la proximidad de la navaja en su mejilla.

—Me dijeron que debía preparar a nuestra valiosa ofrenda para la ceremonia—. El hombre que aferraba su brazo derecho lo soltó, permitiendo que el sujeto armado lo reemplazara. —Relájate, — su voz se tornó perversa. —Esto lo disfrutaré yo mucho más que tú….

El moreno sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo derecho, prosiguiéndole la cálida sensación de la sangre surcando su piel hasta llegar a su mano. Finalmente, ya no se trataba de sólo una amenaza. El arma punzocortante se hundía en la parte superior de su brazo y se deslizaba hacia abajo. El dolor era insoportable y se hizo aún más agudo cuando la navaja comenzó a dibujar su trazo por el abdomen.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó de dolor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡Ahh!– Gritó el pequeño después de un horrible escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Se disponía a llevar unos refrescos de la cocina a la sala, pero debido al espasmo los soltó derramándolos completamente.

— ¡Akira!– Dijo Tetsu muy preocupado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo (preparando unas hamburguesas XD) y corrió hacia él. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste?– Rápidamente, se arrodilló frente a él. — ¿Estás bien?– Le revisó las manos y el rostro, sin hallar nada. Pensó que se había cortado con alguno de los vasos, pero ninguno estaba quebrado. Sin embargo, el pequeño parecía estar muy mal. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba muy asustado y temblaba descontroladamente. Sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

—Akira, tranquilo. Mírame…— Musitó quedito, mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Paulatinamente, el pequeño niño se recuperó y su mirada se relajó.

—Ya, pequeño. Todo está bien, tranquilo…

Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, fue capaz de articular las palabras gradualmente.

—…Tetsu…

—Dime, pequeño. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tetsu, yo… tengo miedo…

—pero, ¿miedo de qué, amiguito? Estamos todos aquí contigo. Jamás permitiríamos que algo te pase.

—…tengo un mal presentimiento… sobre mi papá.

— ¿Tu papá?— El semblante del bajista cambió por completo, porque por un momento llegó a preocuparse verdaderamente. ¿Podría ser que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Hyde?

—Nada le pasa a tu papá. Él está bien, quizás, un poco pasadito de copas, pero no le pasa ni le pasará nada—. Habló reconsiderando ya que se dio cuenta de que sus preocupaciones se basaban en el presentimiento de un niño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí, mira… — Le dijo sujetándolo bien de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. —Tu padre es una persona increíblemente despistada para la mayoría de las cosas, pero no para cuidarse a sí mismo. Además, hace ya un buen rato que Hideaki se fue a buscarlo. Ya deben estar por llegar. Tranquilo, él está bien. – Terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que inundó el corazón de Akira reconfortándolo.

—Muchas gracias, Tetsu…— Y lo abrazó muy fuertemente. – Creo que algo se quema…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Las hamburguesas!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto el celular de una persona sonaba insistentemente dentro del caos de una disco en el centro de Tokio.

—Moshi moshi ¡ ¿Gackt, eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Todo aquí es un caos!

—_Escúchame bien You, necesito que…_

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera no puedo…— Corrió hacia el baño tratando de huir del mundanal ruido que no le permitía escuchar a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, eso era un asunto difícil, pues varias personas se agolpaban de aquí para allá y no lo dejaban avanzar. Finalmente, logró llegar. —Lo lamento, todo aquí es un caos. La policía vino. Dicen que mataron a tu guardaespaldas y a otro sujeto más, ahora están desalojando a todos y…

— _¡Se llevaron a Hyde!_

— ¿QUÉ?

— _¡Escúchame bien, You! Necesito que busques una computadora, una que esté conectada a internet. ¡Rápido!_

—Eh… esto… Sí. - Su cerebro aún no terminaba de procesar nada, mas el tono de Gackt demostraba que las cosas andaban realmente mal. Llegó al lugar donde estaban las consolas del Dj y sin preguntar se puso a manipular una de las portátiles, verificando si tenía conexión a internet. – ¡Aquí está! Listo, ya tengo una computadora a mano. ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡_Bien! ¿Recuerdas que un día me dijiste que podías localizar a cualquier persona por su celular usando un programa vía internet?_

—Esto… pues sí…

—_Necesito que ubiques el celular de Hyde y me digas dónde está exactamente._

—Espera, Gackt… ¿El celular de Hyde? ¿Qué está pasando?

—_Necesito que busques a Chacha y le digas que informe a la policía del secuestro de Hyde._

—El… secuestro… ¡¿QUÉ?!

—_¡Unos tipos se lo llevaron en su coche, mataron a su chofer y a Ryousuke. Los estaba siguiendo, pero lograron huir. ¡Se lo llevaron! ¡You, se lo llevaron!_ — Claramente, se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

—Escúchame, Gackt. Debes tranquilizarte… ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—_¡No lo sé! No lo… solo voy por donde los vi desaparecer. ¡Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda! Ubica a Hyde por su celular y dime dónde está. Yo iré tras él._

— ¡No, Gackt! Tienes que dejarlo a la policía. Yo les diré y ellos…

—_¡No! ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Dile a Chacha que informe a la policía y que vengan a la dirección que les digas! _

—Pero, ¡Gackt!

—_¡HAZLO!_

—…

—_You, lo… lo lamento, pero, por favor, por lo que más quieras ayúdame–. _Su voz se quebraba.

—Gackt…

—_Piensa en su hijo… acaba de perder a su madre. ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si…?! Le pasó esto por venir a mi fiesta, jamás me lo perdonará si le pasa algo… yo tampoco._

—Gackt, eres como mi hermano. No soportaría si te pasara algo… pero si es algo que debes hacer; hazlo. Yo te apoyaré en todo, sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—_Lo haré_

—… — Aún dudaba, no obstante, decidió confiar en el vocalista del G-Job. — ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hey. Chacha!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡Dame el control!

— ¡No, porque sólo ves cosas aburridas!

— ¡Pues podrán ser aburridas, pero no le causarán pesadillas al hijo de Haido!

Yuki y Ken aún peleaban por el control remoto del televisor. Ken miraba una película de terror y Yuki, velando por el buen sueño del niño, trataba de quitarle el dispositivo para cambiar de canal.

—¡TE DIGO QUE ME LO DES! – Yuki se abalanzó contra Ken y en el forcejeó el control salió volando y cayó a unos centímetros frente al televisor. Sin premeditación, el canal se cambió justo a uno donde pasaban las noticias de último momento.

— ¡Ves lo que hiciste!– Reclamó Ken, – justo en las noticias…la programación más aburrida para los aburridos como…

— ¡Cállate!– Exclamó Yuki — ¡Y no lo pases!

—Pero yo no quiero…

—¡QUE NO LO PASES!– el siempre calmado baterista gritó como nunca antes asustando al otro.

—… "_En estos momentos la policía procede a levantar el cadáver de un hombre de unos 48 años al que muchos reconocieron como Sousuke Sawada, el guardaespaldas personal del famosos cantante Gackt quien hasta hace un momento se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños en este club. Ahora están levantando el cuerpo de otro hombre de nombre y edad desconocidos que se hallaba a unos metros del anterior mencionado…"_

—… Que no es…— Susurró Ken apenas, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, – ¿no es… Hideaki?

—…— No hubo respuesta. Yuki estaba pasmado.

—…"_De acuerdo a los informes, se encontraron otro par de cuerpos en el cruce Scramble de Shibuya, donde según testigos el automóvil de otra personalidad, el cantante Hyde Takarai, arrolló a estas personas sin la menor consideración. Pero cambiamos de información porque ahora el comandante de la policía tiene un informe de último minuto. Vamos a escucharlo."_ – La reportera corrió junto a su camarógrafo en dirección del comandante de los policías quien a su alrededor ya tenía una gran cantidad de periodistas.

—… "_Escuchen señores, por favor, silencio…"—_ Levantaba ambos brazos para hacer que los periodistas guardasen silencio. _– "Recibimos una denuncia un tanto preocupante. Se dice que el cantante Hyde Takarai fue secuestrado_…"— El bullicio no se dejó esperar, – "_por favor, silencio. No debemos adelantarnos a las cosas, en este momento estamos localizando su automóvil, y sólo entonces, podremos corroborar si realmente se trata de un caso de secuestro o no. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las circunstancias, estamos un 70 % seguros de que se trata de uno."_

—"_¿Tienen alguna prueba?"_

—"_Como__ les dije, aún no estamos 100 % seguros, pero gracias a algunas personas que conocen al cantante nos dicen que el segundo cadáver pertenece al chofer de éste…"_

¡PUUUMMMMM!

A Ken y a Yuki casi se les sale el corazón por la boca luego del gran estruendo a sus espaldas. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Tetsu junto con el pequeño niño totalmente en shock. Ambos traían charolas llenas de comida, pero ante semejante noticia Akira dejó caer todo.

—Akira…— Musitó el guitarrista tratando de calmar un poco al niño. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Si ni siquiera él podía calmarse. Era claro que todos los presentes estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Yuki… dime que lo que acabamos de escuchar es… una broma…— Dijo Tetsu tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Sin embargo, una vez más no hubo respuesta por parte de Awaji que estaba totalmente petrificado.

De un momento a otro, Akira se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta principal del departamento. Ante esto, Tetsu dejó caer su charola también y salió corriendo detrás del pequeño. Ken y Yuki lo siguieron casi inmediatamente.

—¡AKIRA! ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!– Con tan sólo tres pasos, pudo alcanzarlo y lo sujetó fuertemente.

—¡SUÉLTAME!– Gritó forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡No, cálmate por favor!– Se arrodilló frente a él y lo sujetó por ambos brazos.

—¡NO, DÉJAME IR! – Continuó luchando.

— ¡AKira!

—¡DEBO IR CON MI PAPÁ, DEBO AYUDARLO!

— ¡No! ¡Escucha primero! Escucha… la policía ya está en esto. Lo están buscando, todo estará bien, debes creer…

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO ESTÁ BIEN, NADA ESTÁ BIEN! – Embargado por la aflicción y el descontrol, no medía el efecto de sus palabras. —¡TÚ DIJISTE QUE MI PAPÁ ESTABA BIEN, QUE NADA LE PASARÍA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBO CREERTE AHORA?!

Aunque esto último enmudeció a Tetsuya, al menos permitíó su desahogo. Akira ya no luchaba, pero tenía los ojos y la cara cubiertos por las lágrimas.

—Akira…— Sorprendido por el tono del pequeño, Ken sólo pudo articular su nombre. No cabía duda de que pese a todo era el hijo de Hyde, su temperamento era la prueba de aquello.

— ¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo…— Dijo denotando una gran tristeza, – tienes razón. Lo lamento…— Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. —Tienes razón, no puedo asegurarte que tu papá esté bien, pero debes creer en mí cuando te digo que él se moriría si supiera que te metiste en situaciones peligrosas y resultaras lastimado. Debemos analizar premeditadamente todos nuestros movimientos. Porque, te lo aseguro, los que tienen a tu papá saben de ti y tratarán de dañarte. Así que debes ser un buen hijo y esperar a…

— ¡¿Esperar?!— Esta vez, fue Ken quien explotó en gritos — ¡No puedo creer que prefieras quedarte aquí cruzado de brazos, mientras nuestro amigo está quién sabe dónde y quién sabe cómo! ¡Haya tú, pero yo voy a mi apartamento en este instante! ¡Sacaré mi arma e iré tras esos malditos yo mismo!– Dicho esto, se dispuso a salir, mas…

—¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!– el bajista lo detuvo con un grito.

— ¡Quédate tú aquí si quieres!

Estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás. Logró ver como el castaño se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre él. Lo estampó de espaldas contra el duro portón fieramente.

—¡DIJE QUE NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO! —Akira, sorprendido, miraba cómo la personalidad siempre pacífica de Tetsu cambiaba dejando ver a su verdadero carácter: fuerte y dominante.

— ¡Acaso piensas que…!

—¡En ningún momento pretendí cruzarme de brazos y esperar por un milagro a que las cosas se den! ¡Yo le dije a Akira que debe calmarse primero, porque en ese estado no ayuda para nada a Hyde! ¡Es más, puede estropearlo todo poniéndose en peligro!– Liberó la presión que ejercía sobre su camarada y lo soltó — ¡Así como tampoco nos ayuda tu pasividad y estupefacción paralizante, Yuki! ¡REACCIONA!– Esta vez, se fue contra el baterista y lo zarandeó haciéndole pisar tierra. — ¡Hay que hacer algo! pero debemos analizar bien las cosas. ¡Nada de arranques impulsivos que sólo perjudicarían a nuestro Hyde! ¡ ¿ME ENTENDIERON?!

—… Sí…— Lograron responder, todavía impactados por lo acaecido entre los miembros de la banda.

—Akira… —ya más calmado se inclinó ante él — No puedo prometerte que encontraremos a tu padre y que él estará excelentemente bien, pero sí puedo asegurarte de que él sin importar en la situación que se encuentre luchará por ti, porque tú eres lo más importante en su vida y no dejará que lo separen tan fácilmente de ti, ¿entendiste?

—Si… — contestó llorando de nuevo profusamente.

— Bien, seca esas lágrimas y se fuerte, debes estar tranquilo ahora que iremos con la policía para que veamos en que podemos ayudarles ¿bien? Ahora ve por tu abrigo, tranquilo todo estará bien…todo estará bien – lo empujó suavemente para que vaya por él. El pequeño fue corriendo.

—Tetsu… — expresó Yuki tratando de decir algo que aporte a la situación pero no pudo decir nada. Ahora era claro por qué el castaño era el líder de la banda, pues su liderazgo salía a relucir en cualquier circunstancia de la vida.

— Iremos en mi auto todos juntos — dijo sin levantar la mirada, cogió las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa del recibidor. Inmediatamente se sentó en la pequeña grada frente a la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

-—Yo Tetsu lo lamen…- —dijo un gitarrista muy arrepentido pero fue interrumpido.

—Vamos pónganse los zapatos también — manifestó aún sin mirarlos de frente, era obvio que trataba de huir a la mirada de los otros miembros del Laruku para no dejar ver su evidente desesperación.

—Ya estoy listo — salió el pequeño corriendo de su habitación y llegó hasta el bajista que aún estaba sentado frente a la puerta— ¿Tetsu?

— ¿Ah? ¡Qué bien! — exclamó sin mirar al niño y súbitamente se giró y lo abrazó fuertemente. — Todo estará bien…Todo estará bien. — repetía.

— ¡Claro que estará bien! – Exclamó Ken esta vez. – Tu papi no es un debilucho cualquiera, te apuesto a que ahora está con la policía y esos idiotas en la cárcel.

—Tú siempre apostando…— Yuki se sujetó la cabeza negando.

—Jajajajaja— Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto Ken quien fingía estar ofendido.

— ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! ¡Eres un mal amigo!

—Bien…— Tetsuya se puso de pie y miró al niño, – ya verás que todo estará bien. ¿Cierto?– Terminó observando a sus compañeros de banda con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Claro que sí!– Respondieron con entusiasmo.

—Bien, vámonos–. Tomó al niño de la mano y salieron del departamento en dirección al parqueo donde estaba su auto.

Yuki y Ken se pusieron desesperadamente los zapatos. — ¡Espérennos!— Gritaban tras salir y cerrar bien la puerta.

"Sí, todo estará bien." Se dijo Tetsu. Si bien las palabras que usó eran para reconfortar al niño, éstas estaban más dirigidas hacia él mismo. Debía evitar entrar en pánico y alejarse de pensar en que tal vez… "¡No!" Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar aquella idea nefasta. No quería, no podía sumirse en pensamientos negativos. Trató de controlarse porque las lágrimas se asomaban tras sus parpados. Tenía que reunir valor y dejar de suponer que a aquella persona a quien quería como a su hermano estaba en riego de muerte. "O que quizás ya estaba…" Volvió a negar con la cabeza: "eres un idiota". No podía pensar en eso, ya que de darse representaría su muerte también.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado y espero también que dejen sus comentarios :) muchas gracias


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del fic: **Holaaaa, perdon por el retraso, ahora les dejo el cap 4, es un poco gore, pero espero que lo disfruten :)

**Capítulo IV**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, despertando en un lugar que desconocía por completo.

A su frente, pudo distinguir una columna de fuego irguiéndose a casi 5 metros. La duda no tardó en embargarlo: ¿Habría muerto y ese era infierno? Mirando a su alrededor, todo era bastante macabro. Había fuego por todos lados y un edificio en ruinas con concreto, ladrillos y muebles regados por doquier. Además, donde quiera que fijara la mirada, existían charcos de un rojo espeso. ¿Sangre quizá?

"No puedo estar muerto," pensó. "Este no puede ser el infierno, porque frente a mí está el cielo estrellado…Dudo que desde el averno se pueda ver el cielo."

Paulatinamente, se percató de la realidad de su situación, y es que el dolor punzante de todo su cuerpo lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Observó sus brazos y estos se hallaban cubiertos de sangre coagulada—la sangre que hace un momento brotaba de sus heridas.

Sus últimos recuerdos se centraban en su automóvil, su chofer cayendo muerto, seis tipos que lo obligaron a meterse dentro, una persecución, chispas por todos lados, Gackt… De repente, la imagen de un pequeño niño…

—¡Akira! — Trató de levantarse, pero fue frenado por unas cadenas que le impidieron incorporarse. — ¿Qué es esto? – Miró detenidamente sus muñecas. Estaban aprisionadas, al igual que sus pies, por grilletes empotrados que lo obligaban a permanecer recostado sobre una "cama" de piedra. Forcejeó intentando liberarse, mas no resistió por mucho al sentir el dolor de sus heridas. Aunado a esta situación, su estómago magullado le impedía mover las piernas con facilidad. Levantó la cabeza intentando evaluar la situación de su cuerpo, comprobando un hecho escalofriante. Sobre su abdomen, se hallaba marcada una estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo, muy famosa entre los satanistas.

Entonces, recordó que estaba en su carro y que el malnacido de la navaja había grabado esa señal por todo su estómago. Esa era la razón de su desvanecimiento — el gran dolor que le generaba.

—¿No está su cama un poco incomoda, su majestad?

Escuchó una voz que provenía del costado derecho. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y observó que le pertenecía a un sujeto muy bien ataviado. Aquel hombre vestía un traje entero de color plomo plateado y con finas franjas de un tono más oscuro. Portaba una chalina negra envuelta alrededor del cuello que hacía juego con sus caros zapatos de charol, seguramente ingleses. Por su cabello casi cano en su totalidad, pudo deducir que su edad oscilaba entre los 58 a 60 años. Perfilaba una apariencia arrogante, llena de soberbia y acostumbrada al poder.

—Me disculpo por la manera en que se comportaron mis subordinados. Tengo entendido que no fueron muy amables con usted. No se preocupe, ya tendrán su merecido castigo, aunque será una lástima que usted no llegue a verlo—.Y sonrió ladinamente. Aquel semblante reflejaba un alma oscura y vil.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! —Gritó exasperado por la ironía que parecía caracterizar a todos esos sujetos. Se burlaban de él haciéndole saber que no interesaba lo que sucediera: de ésta, no lo salvaba nadie.

— Hablas como si fuéramos a acatar tus órdenes. — De inmediato, Hyde reconoció aquel timbre de voz. Era el hombre que hasta hace poco lo usara como lienzo, cincelando un montón de cosas sobre él con su navaja. Había aparecido detrás del sujeto de plomo, acompañado de una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos con similar elegancia. — Parece que no te quedó claro quién manda aquí…

— Ya basta, muchachos. Dejen de torturar a nuestro ilustre invitado. —Terció el tipo del traje plomo, —es hora de comenzar con nuestro culto.

Todos reían conforme se acomodaban en lo que parecía un círculo alrededor del encadenado. Ese fue el instante en que Hyde empezó a entrar en pánico.

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?!

— Tranquilízate… —Dijo uno de ellos,—ya pronto todo terminará.

Entonces,el grupo comenzó a entonar un tipo de himno extraño en una lengua totalmente inusual. La víctima sólo observaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar una forma de huir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

—Ya estamos por llegar. Sí, por supuesto, está bien ya nos vemos. —Hablaba por su teléfono, mientras conducía por las céntricas calles de Tokio.

— ¿Quién era, Tetsu? —Preguntó Ken.

— Nuestro representante. Dice que ya está en la estación de policía.

— ¿El señor Masahiro? —Cuestionó, esta vez, Akira.

— Aja. El mismo – Sonrió.

— Tetsu… —Yuki comenzó a hablar, — ¿te dijo si…? — pero no supo cómo continuar.

— No,Yuki… Aún no saben nada.

— ¿Todavía no encontraron a mi papá? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente en sus tiernos ojos.

— Ehhh, tranquilo amiguito. – El guitarrista lo acercó con un brazo, ya que ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto. Yuki, entre tanto, se ubicaba al lado de Tetsu. –Seguramente, mientras hablamos,ya habrán averiguado algo.

— Ya llegamos.

Ni bien estacionaron el automóvil, echaron a correr dentro de la estación policial. Ni siquiera les interesaba dejar las puertas del automóvil abiertas, era primordial buscar a la persona a cargo, alguien a quién preguntar sobre lo acaecido.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el comandante?! —Al borde de la histeria, Ken gritaba mientras caminaba velozmente con el niño en brazos.

— Soy yo. —Contestó uno de los uniformados saliendo de una de las oficinas. Era alto y de edad promedio. Su aspecto exageradamente tranquilo irritó al resto de los integrantes de L'arc-en-ciel.

Yuki no lo pensó dos veces y se precipitó hacia él sujetándolo del uniforme. — ¡¿Qué demonios está usted haciendo aquí tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Por qué no están buscando a Hyde?!¡¿Por qué?! —Sin darse cuenta, estaba zarandeando al mismísimo jefe de esa estación policial.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hyde!? — Volvió a gritar el guitarrista.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! — levantó la voz Tetsu esta vez. Pronto, se formó todo un escándalo dentro de la estación policial de Tokio.

Un grupo de uniformados, al ver que estaban atacando a su jefe, no dudaron en rodearlos y reducirlos. Estrellaron a Yuki y Tetsu contra la pared, mientras Akira era arrebatado de los brazos de Ken para poder detenerlo también.

— ¡Déjenlos!¡Déjenlos! —El chiquillo gritó totalmente frenético. Luchaba tenazmente por hacer que el policía que ahora lo tenía en brazos lo soltase.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Tranquilos por favor, deténganse! — Apareció el representante de los músicos, tratando de calmar las cosas. Cuando Akira lo vio, se zafó y corrió hacia él.

— ¡ESTOS TIPOS LLEGARON Y ME ATACARON, EN ESPECIAL ÉL! — dijo el comandante de la policía bastante iracundo señalando a Yuki. - ¡No importa que tan famosos sean, eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que se les dé la gana! ¡Ahora pagarán por su falta de respeto!

— ¡ ¿Qué?! — Gritaron los tres en coro, en tanto un grupo de oficiales les ponían las esposas.

— Pe...pe... pero no es necesario llegar a tanto, señor policía – Dijo el diminuto y regordete representante de traje oscuro,— yo creo que si hablamos todos más tranquilos…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no puede pasar por alto!

— ¡Espere!, – intervino Yuki. — Fui yo quien lo agredió. No es justo que mis amigos paguen por eso.

Nadie se esperaba tal aseveración por parte de Awaji-san, por lo que todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal muestra de nobleza.

— Hmmm, bueno. — La autoridad carraspeó, luego de una gran pausa. —Lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos a mi despacho.

Los policías se sorprendieron y sin cuestionar nada les quitaron las esposas a los larukus, quienes sin hacer ningún ruido lo siguieron por detrás. Akira corrió hacia Ken para que lo cargara nuevamente.

Una vez dentro…

— Siéntense, por favor, – Todos así lo hicieron. —Entiendo por lo que están pasando y lamento decirles que aún no tenemos nada. No tenemos ningún indicio sobre el paradero de su amigo.

En ese momento, los tres sintieron un dolor equivalente a 10 espadas atravesándoles todo el cuerpo, en especial el corazón. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Tetsu trató de mantenerse calmado especialmente por el niño quien soltándose de Ken se aferró fuertemente a él. El niño hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras se echaba a llorar a mares. De igual forma,el bajista ya no pudo reprimirse y sin poder aguantarmás cedió ante el llanto.

— Lo único que sabemos, lo sabemos por boca de un compañero de grupo de Gackt Camui.

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos notaron que en ningún momento habían pensado en él, aquel que tal vez era el culpable de todo esto.

—You-san nos dijo que Camui-san fue tras los supuestos secuestradores y que aún en estos momentos está tras su pista con su ayuda. Según tengo entendido, están rastreando a Takarai-san por su celular y…

— ¡Acaso están locos! — Estalló Ken finalmente. Tetsu se lo esperaba porque el don de la mansedumbre no era inherente en el guitarrista.

— Espera, Ken… — Aun así, Tetsu lo tomó del brazo tratando de hacer que se detuviera.

— ¡No puedo callarme ante tal idiotez! ¡¿Cómo es posible que dejen todo en manos de ese par de torpes?!

— Kitamura-san, debe calmarse.

— ¡¿Por qué debo calmarme?! ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Alguien aquí debe decirles que son un grupo de ineptos! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ven?! ¡Sólo estropearán las cosas! Si dicen que pueden rastrearlo por su celular, deberían ser ustedes los estén tras de él y no Camui. ¡¿Qué demonios puede hacer él?!

—Señor Kitamura, una vez más le pido que se calme de lo contrario…

— ¡ ¿De lo contrario qué?! ¡En lugar de perder su tiempo amenazándome, usted debería estar tras del auto de Hyde y no el idiota de Gackt!

— ¡No le permito que venga a decirme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo! ¡Encierren a este hombre! — Ordenó y ambos policías que custodiaban la puerta del despacho del oficial en jefe entraron y redujeron a Ken poniéndole ambos brazos en su espalda y esposándolo.

— ¡No!¡Esperen! — Trataron de defender Yuki y Tetsu, pero esta vez a Ken se le había ido la mano. Así que un par de policías se llevaron preso a uno de los guitarristas más famosos del mundo ante la vista de dos de sus compañeros, el hijo de su gran amigo, su representante y una gran cantidad de periodistas. Inundando los pasillos del predio, los representantes de la prensa habían acudido al lugar ante la insólita noticia de que los L'arc-en-ciel estaban en la delegación policial.

Las luces cegadoras de las cámaras no se hicieron lo único que les faltaba a los noticieros para hacer de su día uno maravilloso, lleno de primicias impactantes: Hyde Takarai secuestrado, Gackt Camui desaparecido, un guardaespaldas y un chofer muertos a balazos y otras dos personas arrolladas, el bajista y el baterista de Leciel al borde de un ataque de histeria y el guitarrista de la misma banda tras las rejas.

Todos estos hechos se pasaban en vivo y en directo en todo el país y gran parte del extranjero.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dos de los hombres sujetaban fuertemente sus piernas,estirándolas bien juntas y rí dos se encargaban de que sus brazos se estiraran en su plenitud hacia el este y oeste respectivamente formando una cruz perfecta con todo su ser. El hombre del traje plomo se había subido en el altar y estaba parado con un pie a cada lado de la cintura de Hyde, entonando un tipo de oración de la cual la víctima no entendía ni media palabra.

Pese a todo, un muy asustado Hyde no se daba por vencido. Luchaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Para un ser humano común, éstas ya debían de haber desaparecido. No obstante, existía algo especial en el cantante de baja estatura que no le permitía renunciar, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: "AkiraTakarai".

— Ya deja de luchar,imbécil. —Dijo muy enojado el individuo de plomo una vez que terminó con sus oraciones, mirándolo desde arriba. – ¿No puedes resignarte? Deja de hacerte falsas esperanzas y acepta tu destino. Deberías estar honrado al ser la pieza principal en esta gran ceremonia.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Jamás dejaré de luchar! ¡No te la dejaré tan fácil! ¡Si creyeron que me resignaría y no haría nada, están muy equivocados!

— Tienes una boca muy grande, Takarai-san, pero eso de nada te servirá ahora…

Uno de ellos le pasó un mazo de gran tamaño y un clavo muy largo.

— Comenzaremos con la mano izquierda, luego la derecha y después serán ambos pies… No hay mayor placer para nuestro señor que presentarle un sacrificio que represente a su mayor enemigo.

Sintió un gran escalofrío que estuvo a punto de paralizarlo. Sin embargo, no era por el temor a lo que se venía: "la muerte", sino más bien el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su pequeño ángel. Se sentía devastado, culpable por no ser capaz de defenderse y huir para vivir por y para su hijo.

"Pero no todo está perdido," se dijo. No podía darse el lujo de petrificarse ahora.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, zafó con gran potencia una de sus piernas del fuerte agarre. Entonces, pateó violentamente la entrepierna del hombre que estaba encima de él. Éste lanzó un grito estruendoso y se desplomó cayendo fuera del altar. Con su pie libre, profirió una nueva patada, esta vez, en la cabeza del que tenía sujeta su otra pierna. Con sus extremidades inferiores libres, los hombres que aprisionaban sus brazos corrieron para intentar sujetarle las piernas.Y aunque quizás resultaba una inútil empresa, trató de liberar sus manos de las cadenas a jalones. Sin embargo, sólo conseguía herirse las muñecas. De improvisto, alguien se le aproximó y de una bofetada potente con su mano derecha logró ponerle fin a su lucha.

Después de semejante golpe que lo dejara aturdido, ya no tenía ni la coordinación, ni las fuerzas como para intentar escapar una vez más. "¿Será este mi fin?" Se cuestionó al sentir que todas sus extremidades volvían a ser aprisionadas.

—Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, en especial por haberme hecho ensuciar mi precioso traje.—Espeto un muy mal trecho líder satanista. —Ahora, tu muerte será mucho más lenta y dolorosa de lo que pudiste haber imaginado antes.

Sin más preámbulos, colocó la punta del clavo sobre su muñeca izquierda. Hyde, en tanto, hizo otro intento por soltarse, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Preparado?

Levantó el mazo muy en alto y con un golpe certero impactó la cabeza del clavo, hundiéndolo parcialmente en la muñeca del cantante.

No hubo gritos ni súplicas. Únicamente un gemido salió de la boca del cantante, al sentir el clavo perforar su muñeca. Abrió los ojos en toda su plenitud, mas luego los cerró tenazmente. Su respiración era muy agitada, pero, aun así, ahogaba los gritos. No iba a darles el placer de oírlo gritar, llorar o suplicar.

El golpe del mazo no había sido muy fuerte por lo que el clavo sólo había perforado superficialmente la muñeca izquierda de Hyde. Como una forma de tortura, no había golpeado tan fuerte para que el clavo no entre por completo. Aquella herida había sido hecha a propósito. El sujeto de traje gris deseaba verlo sufrir a una escala indescriptible.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas decir nada? — Deseó jugar un poco, — hace un momento no dejabas de vociferar y ahora te quedaste mudo… No importa, esta vez no podrás callarte

Elevó nuevamente el mazo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? —Preguntó el que tenía sujeto el brazo derecho de Hyde mientras los otros murmuraban.

—¿Escucharon eso? — Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿El qué, señor? — Uno de ellos se mostró inquieto. —Sólo oigo la respiración de él,—señaló al "sacrificio".

—No, no, escuchen.

Agudizaron los oídos y evidentemente se oía una pequeña voz, casi como un susurro que parecía acercarse cada vez más y más. Pronto, se materializó el timbre melódico de una voz, tarareando una canción parecida a un arrullo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Gritó el del mazo sorprendiendo a todos. —¡Busquen a quién quiera que sea y mátenlo! No quiero testigos de esto. —Unos cuantos de los que estaban detrás fueron en dirección al edificio en llamas de la fábrica. Al parecer,era el lugar donde se originaba la voz.

— Y ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?— Observó a Hyde quien le devolvía el gesto cargado de un infinito odio.

Por tercera vez, levantó el mazo por los aires, provocando que Hyde cerrara los ojos súbitamente. Esperó el golpe, pero sólo atinó a oír un sonido silbante seguido de uno pesado cerca de él y otro más lejano. Abrió los ojos y el líder de aquella secta había desaparecido del lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba. La herramienta había caído estruendosamente muy cerca de su pecho. Ahora, todos los hombres veían en una sola dirección —a unos cuantos metros lejos del altar.

Hyde, entonces, se decidió a seguir la trayectoria de su atención. Allí estaba el cuerpo inerte de su atacante.

— ¿Pero cómo…? — Dijo uno de ellos. A la par que un segundo sonido agudo se materializaba, éste desapareció instantáneamente para luego caer inerte en el suelo a unos cuantos metros atrás de donde se encontraba originalmente. Otro ruido similar y otro hombre cayó. Pronto, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban bajo ataque y, mientras unos sacaban sus armas y disparaban hacia cualquier sitio, otros trataban de huir. Sin embargo, uno a uno eran exterminados como moscas.

Aunque Hyde no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, en realidad no le importaba. Ahora que estaba libre del asimiento de sus extremidades, su prioridad era salir de ahí y volver con su hijo. Su visión se hacía borrosa de cuando en cuando, porque era evidente que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento nuevamente,quizás debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido o al dolor insoportable de su brazo izquierdo—o tal vez ambos. No pensaba darse por vencido, así que gracias a que la cadena era lo suficientemente larga pudo alcanzar el mazo con su mano derecha. Lo levantó lo más alto que le permitían los eslabones y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cadena que tenía aprisionado su brazo izquierdo.

Lo logró, la destruyó dejando sólo el grillete en su brazo. Se llenó de valor y cogiendo el clavo de la cabeza lo jaló con firmeza sacándolo de su muñeca.

— ¡AHHHH! — Esta vez, gritó con gran dolor arrojando el objeto metálico. Cogió la pesada herramienta nuevamente y se liberó las piernas. Por un momento, creyó que lo había logrado. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que le sería imposible liberar su brazo derecho, pues para hacerlo debía levantar el mazo con la mano izquierda. ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera sentía la mano y la muñeca le dolía como si se la hubieran cortado?

Al hallarse desesperado, comenzó a jalar su brazo derecho con fuerza, deseando arrancar la cadena, incluso se puso de pie para hacer fuerza con todo su cuerpo. No obstante, era inútil. Se había malogrado la otra muñeca y debido al dolor cayó sentado con ambas piernas flexionadas.

—¡¿Creíste que te dejaríamos escapar?! —Gritó, apareciendo frente a él, aquel hombre que lo secuestrara en su auto, el que lo había amenazado con su navaja y marcado con la misma. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenía un revolver en las manos y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza. —Despídase, Takarai-san.

Cuando estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo,se escuchó el mismo sonido agudo. En ese instante, el individuo calló de espaldas a unos metros al igual que pasara con sus compañeros. Hyde recién se percató de que ya no quedaba una sola persona de pie estaban muertos. Viró la mirada hacia el último que amenazara su vida y comprobó estupefacto que encima de éste estaba una muchachita. Parecía estar aferrada a su cuello, mientras el sujeto se retorcía hasta quedar inerte sobre el piso.

La jovencita se puso de pie dando la espalda a Hyde. Luego de un rato, pareció percatarse de su presencia y, girándose muy lentamente hacia él, lo miró fijamente. Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta quedar a medio metro delante de él. Por su parte, Hyde no se movió. Seguía en la misma posición con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del miedo. Entonces, pudo verla bien: era una fémina de más o menos 20 a 22 años, de contextura muy delgada, blanca como el papel y cabello muy largo y negro como el petróleo. Súbitamente, ella se inclinó hacia él, quien aún estaba sentado.

"Esta vez es mi fin," pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y agachando la cabeza. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza y, entonces, vio la cara de la muchachita a unos centímetros de la suya. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz elevada como si disfrutara del aroma de un ramo de flores.

"Acaso ¿Me está olfateando?" Se cuestionó muy confuso, pero aún con la mirada asustada.

De pronto, ella aspiró fuertemente y abriendo los ojos —unos que él nunca había visto antes, grandes y hermosos, con pupilas de color rojo carmín.

Le regaló una sonrisa tan tierna que sólo se asemejaba a la de su hijo.

—¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó ella en un susurro.

— Ah…ah… s…s…si… —Contestó un Hyde tartamudo.

— Qué bueno… — Replicó sonriendo todavía. Extrañamente, Hyde se sintió inundado por una paz y felicidad que no supo explicar. Empero, se sentía muy relajado y feliz.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando se oyó un estruendo fuerte que parecía provenir de un arma, acto seguido la joven gritó y se hizo para atrás llevándose una mano al estómago. Le habían disparado y ella parecía sentir mucho dolor, pero no se desplomaba. Hubo otro disparo que impactó contra su hombro, y un tercero que ella pudo esquivar dándose vuelta para huir.

Hyde se volvió y observó a Gackt tras de él, con una pistola en la mano y disparando a quema ropa contra la persona que le salvó la vida.

— ¡No!¡Espera! —Gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. Se giró nuevamente hacia la muchacha, sin embargo,en un segundo había desaparecido.—¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Hyde! —Gritó Gackt corriendo hacia él, arrodillándose y sujetándolo de los brazos. — ¡Hyde!¡Hyde! ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste por favor!

— Yo… —Quiso decir algo como "estoy bien", pero las fuerzas esta vez lo abandonaban por comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor,mientras escuchaba la voz de su amigo gritando su nombre.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y ya prontito estaré publicando el cap 5 muchas gracias amiga por ayudarme en la edición doumo arigatou XD


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas del Fic: ** Mil perdones por la demora, aquí actualizo con el capítulo 5, debo aclararles que la mayor parte se trata de un POV de Hyde en un estado de inconsciencia, ok, sin mas Disruten.

**Capítulo 5**

Despertó fatigado y con un terrible dolor en la espalda y el cuello. Se sentía fatal no sólo porque apenas había descansado los ojos un par de horas sin caer en un sueño profundo, sino porque jamás en su vida se imaginó que pasaría la noche en un lugar como ese.

Las personas caminaban, hablaban y gritaban toda la santa noche haciendo imposible el poder conciliar el sueño, sin mencionar que la situación generada durante la noche de ayer y parte de la madrugada no le permitió pegar ojo. Se levantó lentamente sentándose en la cama de madera (que a él le pareció de piedra) de 1.50x1 metros. Era tan estrecha que si se daba vuelta aparecería en el suelo.

Se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor punzante de su espalda. Se levantó y dio vueltas por el pequeño lugar. Necesitaba desesperadamente de sus cigarrillos, pues se sentía como si estuviera a punto de trepar por las paredes a causa de la aflicción y no sólo por aquella que sienten todos los fumadores compulsivos como él, sino la que oprimía su alma: ninguna noticia de su querido amigo secuestrado.

"Tal vez un poco de nicotina me traiga un poco de paz," vio a un policía sentado frente a las celdas quien cabeceaba debido a una noche de vigilancia.

Ya el sol se asomaba por las ventanas superiores del lugar dándole en la cara, pero aún así el oficial no se movía y continuaba dormitando.

— ¡Ey! — Trató de despertarlo. — ¡Ey! — El policía lo escuchó y pesadamente abrió uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le contesto muy despectivamente.

— ¡Necesito saber si ya saben algo de mi amigo! — Insistió Ken levantando la voz, reflejando la gran impotencia y preocupación que lo embargaba. — ¿O es que todos están sentados ahí durmiendo como tú en lugar de hacer su trabajo?

— ¡¿Qué dijis…?! — Iba a levantarse de su silla para retarlo, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta que venía de las oficinas directamente a las celdas se abrió. Entonces, un grupo de personas se hicieron presentes en el ambiente.

— Suéltelo —. Ordenó el comandante de policía al vigía.

— ¿Señor? – Dudó, — perdón, sí señor.

Presuroso sacó sus llaves y abrió la celda.

Ni bien salió fue acogido por los brazos de Yuki quien lo abrazó fuertemente palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tetsu quien tenía al pequeño Akira dormido en su espalda.

— ¡Ya era hora de que vinieran por mi!

— Perdónanos —. Instó su representante, — teníamos que pagar una fianza, pero ese no era el problema. La pagamos inmediatamente y aun así debías pasar la noche aquí, es la ley.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora nada de eso importa, ¿supieron algo de Hyde?

— Pasamos toda la noche tratando de averiguar algo, pero nada.

— Lo único que hicieron fue preguntarnos durante toda la noche si sabíamos de alguien que odie a Hyde lo suficiente como para querer… — Yuki no quiso continuar.

— ¡¿Matarlo?!

— ¡Shhhhhhhh! – Sisearon todos en coro.

— Es claro que la delicadeza no vino incorporada contigo, Kitamura –. Musitó el bajista muy molesto señalando al pequeño infante dormido tras de él.

— Pero es que no puedo entender —. Ahora era él quien susurraba. — ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo suponiendo tonterías? Nadie jamás odiaría a Hyde.

— Eso es cierto —. Apoyó Yuki.

— Además, ¿matarlo? Hablan como si ya estuviera muerto.

— Mhum —. Carraspeó el comandante de quien se habían olvidado por completo. — Kitamura-san, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

— ¡¿Seguirán perdiendo el tiempo haciendo…?! — Se detuvo ante el toque sutil del baterista en su hombro. —…De acuerdo.

Salió por delante seguido de Yuki y Masahiro-san.

— ¿Por qué no deja al niño en una de las camillas de la enfermería? Ya debe de dolerle la espalda. Lo llevó de arriba a abajo casi toda la noche y ni siquiera dejó que sus compañeros lo releven.

— Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, señor comandante, usted nunca podrá entender cómo se siente este niño ahora ni todo por lo que tuvo que pasar desde anoche. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirá si despierta y se encuentra totalmente sólo en un lugar que no conoce? No, definitivamente no lo dejaré sólo ni un momento, le prometí a su padre que lo cuidaría y voy a cumplirlo.

Dicho esto salió por delante para reunirse con sus compañeros, el comandante ya no insistió más.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Parecía como si flotara en el aire. Veía un maravilloso y hermoso cielo azul con sólo unas cuantas nubes.

"Después de todo, creo que sí fui una buena persona." Pensó creyendo que ese lugar era el tan nombrado paraíso. "Aunque…"

No podía sentir su cuerpo, nada, ni siquiera sus manos o pies. Entonces, imaginó que así se debería sentir uno cuando se convertía en un espíritu.

No obstante, dentro de él un dolor se hacía más y más fuerte. "…Entonces, ¿los espíritus pueden también sentir dolor?"

Paulatinamente, cayó en cuenta de que esa angustia provenía de su corazón.

"Se supone que no debe ser así… No debería sentirme así… Tal vez…Tal vez aún no soy un verdadero espíritu. ¿Será éste el lugar al que llaman Limbo?

— _« ¡Ey! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas tan bien?»_

"¿Ryu?" de pronto comenzó a escuchar unas voces y sus recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su memoria y suspiró: "Ah, mis compañeros de Jersalem's Rod… estaba tan asustado ese día. Aún hora me siento así antes de cada concierto."

— _« ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Tetsuya Ogawa y estoy formando una banda. ¿Te gustaría ser el vocalista?»_

"Tetsu… Recuerdo que me asustaste ese día, y aunque me negué, no me dejaste en paz ni a luz, ni a sombra hasta que me hiciste cambiar de parecer… A ti nadie te dice que no, ¿cierto?

— _«Amigos, él será el guitarrista de nuestro nuevo L'arc-en-ciel, les presento a Ken Kitamura.»_

— «_Hey, Tetsu._» — Susurraba, — «_dijiste que era una banda de hombres y que me llevaría bien con EL vocalista, no LA vocalista.»_

"Jajaja, recuerdo que te di un buen golpe luego de eso," sin notarlo, estaba riendo muy despreocupadamente.

— «_Nunca había conocido a una chica que golpeara tan fuerte… ¡Auch!_»

"Eres un idiota, jajajaja. Cuando te diste cuenta, te disculpaste con una cara tan roja que se asemejaba a la camisa que llevabas en ese momento. Pero no me molestó mucho, no era la primera vez que me confundían."

— «_Yo… No sé qué decir… Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento, muchachos…_»

"Sakura,"_ s_u semblante cambió bruscamente. "Verdaderamente eras un gran amigo para mí, pero lo que pasó, nunca creí que… Ya no importa."

— «_Señores, ya tenemos nuevo baterista. Él es Yukihiro Awaji-san, venga preséntense._»

"Nunca antes oí que Tet-chan llamara a alguien con el (san) después de su nombre. Supongo que se debe a que te respeta mucho. Y no lo culpo, tu personalidad es tan seria, eficiente y reservada que infundes un gran respeto en aquellos que te rodean. Quizás, sea por eso que aún después de dos meses no podía memorizar tu nombre.»

"Yukito-san, Yuren-san, Yuichi-san…jajajaja, fue increíble que no me golpearas"

— «_Si quieres, puedes llamarme Yuki, sólo Yuki._»

"_Si quieres_… Ni siquiera me lo impusiste, me dijiste que si quería te podía llamar Yuki."

El dolor de su pecho era aún muy intenso, pero de alguna forma tolerable gracias a los recuerdos de esas personas a quienes tanto quería.

— «Mucho gusto soy Gackt Camui.»

"Claro, no podías faltar tú."

— «Hyde-san, esto… Estuve escribiendo una historia. Uno de los personajes se llama Kei y debo confesarle que lo diseñé pensando en usted.» — Luego de una pausa, prosiguió. — « ¿Le gustaría caracterizar a Kei en una película junto conmigo?»

"Nunca me consideré una persona hábil para ese tipo de cosas, y aún sigo creyendo que no lo soy, por lo que no dudé en rechazar la propuesta. Sin embargo, no te rendiste… irónicamente pensé que serías otro acosador y luego de varios ruegos volví a rendirme al igual que lo hice con Tetsuya en su tiempo."

— «_De acuerdo, dejaré de llamarte Hyde-san si tú dejas de llamarme Camui-san. Eres más formal que yo_.»

"Realmente, pasé grandes momentos durante la filmación de Moon Child."

— _«¿Gac-chan? Jajajaja nadie antes me había llamado así. No digo que me moleste, pero suena como un golpe ¡GACHANNNN!_»

"No paraba de reírme por esa comparación, aún así te quedaste con ese nombre."

Hyde siguió flotando a la deriva, y aunque podía ver su cuerpo entero no podía mover un solo músculo.

Súbitamente, todo el panorama cambió dando paso a un cielo oscuro y tormentoso.

— _«Yo nunca te he amado…»« ¡ÉL NO ES TU HIJO!»_

Aquella voz femenina evocó remembranzas desoladoras, eventos recientes que reabrían las heridas de su corazón: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué,Megumi? "

— _« ¡MAMÁ!»_

"Akira…" Observar el sufrimiento de su hijo… El llanto de la única persona que amara en el mundo.

—_« ¿Ya no vas a quererme?»_

Un gran nudo se le formó en la garganta: "¿Qué puedo decirte ahora? Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar copiosamente sobre sus mejillas: "No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera fui capaz de luchar por ti…" En ese instante, la oscuridad cubrió su alrededor por completo, devorando la escaza luz de esperanza: "¿Realmente todo terminará así? ¿De esta forma tan miserable?"

— _«Papá, te quiero mucho.»_

"Perdóname, perdóname… Por favor… Perdóname, mi amor…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseaba que todos esos recuerdos dejasen de atormentarlo.

— _« ¿Estás bien?»_

Abrió los párpados súbitamente al evocar la imagen de aquella muchachita que, aunque sin éxito, tratara de salvarle la vida. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que estaba nuevamente sobre aquel altar de piedra, encadenado de pies y manos. Batallaba por liberarse, pero todo intento era fallido.

"¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser!"

— «_De esta nadie te salva.»_

"Por favor… Alguien… Alguien… ¡AYÚDENME!"

Entonces, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse, cuando los abrió intempestivamente después de oír el sonido de su propio cuerpo caer de vuelta a la camilla tras el choque eléctrico. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su querido amigo frente a él con ojos suplicantes. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Gackt al verlo en esa condición.

— ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

— ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Debe salir, usted no puede estar aquí! — Una enfermera lo empujaba.

— ¡Doctor, lo perdemos nuevamente!

Pronto, todo volvía a oscurecerse.

— ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! ¡Pronto, otro choque de 500! ¡Y suminístrenle…!

No quería cerrar los ojos, pero de verdad que los sentía muy pesados: "perdónenme… Por no ser más fuerte…"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

—Una vez más, Kitamura-san, ¿no recuerda si Takarai-san mencionó a alguien nuevo en su vida? ¿Tal vez durante los ensayos?

— ¡Por milésima vez le repito que Hyde no comentó nada ni a nadie que tratara de hacerle daño! — Se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba al borde de un ataque de cólera.

— ¡No me refiero sólo al caso explícito de hacerle daño! Mire, es probable que sea alguien de quien nunca sospecharían, es por eso…

Un oficial entró bruscamente en la sala de interrogatorios seguido del resto de los Laruku.

— ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE PODÍAN ENTRAR DE ESA…!

— ¡Señor, lo encontraron!

— ¡KEN, LO ENCONTRARON! – Gritó un muy entusiasmado Tetsu.

— ¡ENCONTRARON A MI PAPÁ! ¡ENCONTRARON A MI PAPÁ! — Corrió a sus brazos siendo cargado inmediatamente por el guitarrista.

— ¡¿Lo ves?!¡¿Qué te dije pequeño?!

— Pero dicen que está en el hospital… — Su dulce carita cambió de repente.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— ¡Vamos, no pienses de esa forma tan negativa! Estoy seguro que se trata de simples raspones o cosas por el estilo.

El pequeño asintió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! —Yuki estaba desesperado.

Todos salieron corriendo de la delegación hacia el auto del castaño. Repentinamente, el representante de la banda, Masahiro-san, se detuvo de golpe y sujetó a Tetsuya del brazo deteniéndolo en seco, los otros continuaron su carrera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?

— No deberíamos ir…

— ¿Qué? — Comenzaba a molestarse, — ¡¿cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡Luego de que pasamos toda la noche tratando de averiguar algo de él y ahora me dices que…!

— ¡No lo digo por nosotros! Lo digo por él —.Señaló a Akira con la mirada.

— ¿Akira?

— Está muy mal…Hyde está muy mal… —Su voz se quebraba, — me dijeron desde el hospital que no están muy seguros de que sobreviva…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡VAMOS, HABLA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!

— Fue un intento de asesinato, Tetsu… Un grupo de satanistas lo secuestraron, trataron de sacrificarlo y… Perdió mucha sangre —. Dudó en proseguir, —yo no sé…ni siquiera Camui-san sabe muy bien lo que pasó y fue él quien me llamó para decirmelo… — Guardó silencio a causa del nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

Tetsu tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin decir nada más, corrió hacia su auto en donde un baterista, un guitarrista y un niño lo esperaban ansiosos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde te habías…?!

— ¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida, Ken! ¡Súbanse!

Sin alegar nada más, todos subieron rápidamente al coche. Ni bien las puertas se cerraron, Ogawa aceleró a fondo y condujo a toda la potencia que le permitía su automóvil, repitiéndose una y otra vez: "Resiste, por favor…"

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario será bien recibido , este capítulo llegó hasta ustedes gracias al tema "A Silent Letter" de L'arc en ciel en el que me inspiré para escribirlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Celebraba su cumpleaños dentro del club. Bailaba, bebía, reía y se divertía como nunca. Repentinamente, la música cesó y dio paso a un silencio sepulcral que logró atemorizarlo. Parecía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para jugarle una broma. Nadie lo miraba, todos habían fijado su atención hacia el centro de la pista. _

_Caminó lentamente para ver aquello que todos observaban con detenimiento. Al llegar al sitio, la sangre se le heló por completo. Ahí estaba él, la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo, recostado sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, su voz salió en un sólo grito desgarrador como el de un animal herido de muerte:_

— _¡HYDE!_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Despertó de un sobresalto.

Estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas del cuarto de hospital, mientras su cabeza se recostaba sobre la cama de Hyde. Aún abrumado, no pudo más que aceptar que esa había sido una de sus peores pesadillas…

Miró su reloj y eran casi las once de la mañana. Se levantó y se sentó correctamente, en tanto se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla, trataba de relajar su mente para no recaer en la angustia. Lo atormentaba el hecho de saber que no se trataba de un simple mal sueño.

—… No fue un sueño… Fue una realidad.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue la visión de su querido amigo recostado sobre una cama de hospital, conectado a una gran cantidad de cables y aparatos electrónicos que emitían un ruido peculiar. Le habían vendado una buena parte del rostro, dejando entrever su hermoso cabello, parte de las mejillas y la boca que estaba conectada a un respirador artificial. Se veía tan apacible, como si únicamente estuviera durmiendo en su cama y no en el coma profundo pronosticado por el médico.

Se levantó del lugar en el que había pasado las últimas 6 horas sin moverse ni un solo segundo. "Debo estar aquí por si despierta," se decía. Acercó su rostro al del convaleciente y, suavemente, comenzó a hablarle.

— Hyde… Debes despertar… Nunca me perdonaría si tú… — La voz se le quebró, — si tú nunca más…

Frente a él, de improvisto, la puerta se abrió sonoramente como si la hubieran pateado para ingresar. Levantó la mirada y logró reconocer a los que entraban tan intempestivamente. Sin embargo, no pudo saludar como siempre acostumbraba porque, de un segundo para otro, se vio acorralado contra la pared.

Proyectando una furia inusitada, el guitarrista de L'arc-en-ciel acaparó toda su visión.

Minutos antes…

Ni bien llegaron al hospital, observaron que ya una gran cantidad de periodistas se agolpaban en la puerta del mismo, siendo retenidos sólo por algunos policías. Salieron del automóvil y corrieron dentro, buscando la recepción sin importarles la gran cantidad de luces relampagueantes que provenían de las cámaras y a la catarata de preguntas que se les venía encima.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hideto Takarai?!

La enfermera se paralizó ante la pregunta tan directa del castaño frente a ella. Los conocía, sabía que eran los miembros del grupo más famoso de Japón, por lo que su estado de estupefacción se incrementó sin poder decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Apareció un doctor que a lo lejos escuchó el grito del bajista.

— ¡Queremos ver a nuestro amigo! — Yukihiro tomó el control. — ¡Queremos ver al cantante Hyde!

— ¡Claro que no! No podemos dejar que un grupo de personas lo vea hasta que la policía de su autorización.

— Déjenlos pasar —. Ordenó el comandante policial quien se aproximó por detrás de ellos, — ya habrá tiempo para hacer la investigación.

— De acuerdo, pero debo advertirles que no podrán permanecer en su sala por mucho tiempo, aún no está totalmente estable.

— Señor, ¿qué tiene mi papá? — Lágrimas se asomaban por los ojitos del pequeño.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Tetsu, recobrando la calma, se acercó a él y preguntó:

— Por favor, díganos como está… — Lo sujetó de la bata mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

El médico suspiró, bajo la cabeza un momento para luego informarles, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

— Lamento informarles que se encuentra muy mal… La verdad, no pensábamos que sobreviviría debido a que perdió mucha sangre a causa de los golpes y heridas causadas por un arma punzo cortante.

Todos sentían como el mundo se les venía encima.

— Su muñeca izquierda está casi destrozada… Todo indica que le clavaron una especie de estaca metálica, pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta que recibamos el informe médico forense.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? No es posible… — El castaño no daba crédito a sus oídos.

— Pero él está bien ahora, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Ken esta vez, haciendo a un lado al bajista y tomando su lugar.

— Lo siento, ahora está en coma.

— ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD! ¡QUIERO VER A MI PAPÁ AHORA!

Todos estaban en shock.

— Esta en la sala 23, pero… ¡Esperen!

Sin aguardar por una autorización, corrieron a través de los pasillos de ese gran hospital, buscando por la sala número 23. No obstante, un grupo de policías se les puso en el camino. Rápidamente, el doctor junto al comandante los alcanzaron.

—El niño no puede entrar —. Sentenció el médico.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Preguntaron al unísono.

— Por reglas del hospital, el niño sólo puede entrar en compañía de los progenitores. Ya que es su padre el que está hospitalizado, debería entrar con su madre o con un familiar cercano.

— ¡ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA!

— Akira… —Todos estaban conmovidos.

El doctor bajando la cabeza carraspeó.

— Esta bien, necesito que alguien se quede para firmar una carta de responsabilidad, sólo entonces el niño podrá pasar.

— Yo me quedaré —, afirmó Yuki. — Vayan ustedes, enseguida los alcanzaremos.

Continuaron corriendo en busca de la sala y al encontrarla, el primero en entrar con gran violencia fue Ken.

Al ver la figura de esa persona que según él era el culpable de todo, perdió la compostura. Súbitamente, se le abalanzó encima estampillándolo contra la pared.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?!

— ¡Ken, ya basta! — Tetsu trataba de calmarlo.

— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA Y AÚN ASÍ, ¿TE ATREVES A QUEDARTE CON ÉL, COMO SI NO PASARA NADA?!

— Aléjate de mí, Kitamura —. Terció Gackt mirándolo fijamente a pesar de su sorpresa.

— El que debe alejarse de aquí eres tú. ¿Entiendes? De no ser por ti nada de esto estaría…

— Al menos yo lo seguí por toda la ciudad…

Ken se quedó congelado con su rostro a unos centímetros del otro.

—… Lo seguí, lo encontré y lo traje aquí, mientras que tú… ¿Qué hiciste? Sólo descansar dentro de una celda…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ken cerró su puño y le dio un derechazo con toda la furia contenida hasta ese momento. Gackt recibió el golpe de lleno en su mejilla izquierda cayendo al suelo de costado.

— ¡KEN, QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! —Tetsu lo sujetó férreamente de ambos brazos, para evitar que se le echara encima al vocalista del G-Job.

— ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! ¡YO NO FUI EL QUE LO EXPUSO A ESTO, YO NO FUI EL QUE LO ABANDONÓ A SU SUERTE!

— ¡Ken, ya basta! — Suplicaba Ogawa.

— ¡TIENES RAZÓN!… Tienes toda la razón… — Gackt, quien hasta ese momento no se había levantado, mantenía la mirada en el suelo y con una voz llena de dolor y reproche para sí mismo continuó: — No debí… Nunca debí haberlo invitado, sabía que su situación era muy mala con su familia pero yo y mi egoísmo… Yo fui el que insistió para que fuera, si hubiera pensado más en él en lugar de mis propios caprichos… ¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?! No necesito que alguien como tú me recuerde todo lo que hice mal.

Lentamente se puso de pie dándoles la espalda para luego girarse y mirarlos de frente.

— Sólo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme…

Ken se tranquilizó automáticamente, gran parte de su ira había desaparecido.

—… Pero quiero que sepan que, no importa lo que me cueste o el tiempo que me lleve, haré que los que le hicieron esto lo paguen. Además… Seguiré visitando a Hyde todo el tiempo hasta que despierte, eso no me lo impedirás tú.

Emprendió su camino fuera de la habitación ante la mirada de dos músicos sorprendidos por tal muestra de carácter. Cuando llegó a la puerta, estuvo a punto de chocar contra Yukihiro que llevaba al niño en brazos. Estos dos no pudieron evitar notar el hilo de sangre que corría por el costado izquierdo de la boca del solista.

— ¿Gackt? — Observó el infante.

— Yo… — Huyendo de su mirada, acotó — de verdad… Perdóname pequeño… Perdóname, por favor…

Ambos observaron lágrimas recorrer por el afligido rostro del Camui antes de que acelerara el paso para desaparecer de ahí.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, su único anhelo era salir lo más antes posible del hospital. No podía ver casi nada a causa de las lágrimas de impotencia que se asomaban por sus ojos.

— ¡Gackt!

Ese grito le puso los pies en la tierra ya que reconoció inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía. Levantó la mirada y encontró a You delante de él, Chachamaru se le acercó corriendo y lo sujetó de ambos brazos mirándolo muy preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? — Era la forma en que siempre lo llamaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó contra su guitarrista, abrazándolo para hundir su rostro en su pecho tratando de sacar todo el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Cariño? — Correspondió al gesto sin saber que decir, nunca antes había visto a su compañero de esa manera —tan conmocionado y devastado.

El cantante permaneció así unos segundos, hasta que sin previo aviso hizo a Chacha a un lado bruscamente, aunque sin separarse del todo. Manteniendo sus manos en los brazos del que llevaba el cabello largo, con la cabeza gacha, pronunció:

— Escucha, — hablaba con voz trémula y llena de odio, levantó el rostro y mirándolo fijamente prosiguió. — ¡Necesito que me ayuden, llamen a mis abogados, mis detectives privados, mis médicos…!

—Gackt, Gackt… — You trataba de detener el ímpetu del solista, pero este ni caso hizo.

—… Quiero que localicen a todo aquel que pueda ayudarnos a…

— ¡GACKT!

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

— ¡NO! ¡ESCUCHA! — haciendo a un lado a Chacha, lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo para que entrara en razón.

— Si no quieren ayudarme, lo haré yo sólo. — Bruscamente, se quitó de encima los brazos de su violinista para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¡NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO! — Chacha se puso frente a él. — Lo siento, cariño… — Y le propinó tremenda bofetada que funcionó más eficazmente que un sedante, pues el cantante estaba tan atontado que ya no continuó con sus aspavientos — ¡Escúchame bien, Gackt Camui! ¡Tú no saldrás de aquí hasta que te tranquilices! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente toda la noche orando porque no te pasara algo a ti también, y ahora ¿te irás así como si nada?! ¡Cómo si no te importáramos!

You estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca antes Chachamaru había tratado de esa manera a su querido Gackt.

— Lo… Lo lamento.

— Vamos, querido, no trates de cargar con todo tú solo. Sé que lo de Hyde-san es algo terrible, pero te suplico que trates de pensar en ti un poco ahora, sólo mírate…

Chachamaru tenía razón. Si bien Gackt no había pasado por todo lo que pasó Hyde, había puesto en peligro su vida un millar de veces. Tales situaciones tenían sus consecuencias ya que tenía un hilo se sangre que corría de su labio partido, una muñeca dislocada gracias al brusco frene en el cruce de Shibuya, además de la ropa toda manchada con la sangre de Hyde. No cabía duda de que Gackt había vivido una pesadilla estando despierto y que ahora su estabilidad emocional estaba colapsada, por lo que era necesario ser firme con él.

— Escucha, Gackt —. Dijo esta vez You, — hablé con el comandante de la policía y me dijo que debes declarar contando todo lo que pasó anoche. Pero le dije que ahora estabas en una situación delicada por lo que te dejarán en paz hasta mañana a las 10.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?

— Fueron al lugar donde encontraste a Hyde-san.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser, no deben ir, ahí hay algo que… Todos podrían morir!

Unos policías al escuchar esto se acercaron.

— ¿Qué está diciendo?

—No, no es nada, señores. Disculpen a mi querido amigo —. Intervino Chacha, — está muy confundido y traumatizado por lo que tuvo que vivir anoche.

— Pero… — Fue detenido por You quien negaba con la cabeza y que susurrándole al oído dijo:

— Deja que la policía haga su trabajo por hoy. No necesitamos que nos dijeras qué hacer. Ya enviamos a tus detectives a que investiguen, deja que ellos se encarguen. Tranquilo… Nada va a pasar.

— ¿Dónde están Yoshiki y Miyavi?

— Yoshiki está ahora con tus abogados en tu casa, pero Miyavi aún está en Londres, parece que se metió en problemas por lo que tendrá que quedarse un rato más, pero no te preocupes él está enterado de todo, es más, puso a todo su personal a tu disposición y a la de Hyde-san

— Muchas gracias…

Gackt no sabía cómo decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado en el lugar. Después de todo, lo que vio era indescriptible: sangre, fuego y cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por doquier. Los que se llevaron a Hyde estaban muertos, pero lo que lo había causado era incierto, ¿podría la policía descifrar algo tan increíblemente misterioso? ¿Cómo lo harían si ni siquiera él, que lo vio con sus propios ojos, podía hacerlo?

"Y ella... "

Decidió confiar en sus camaradas, porque lo último que deseaba era tener que contar la historia una y otra vez. Lo que realmente quería era llegar a su casa y ponerse a trabajar lo más antes posible en el caso de Hyde junto con sus detectives.

"No dejaré que se salgan con la suya, Haido…" Pensó.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tanto Yukihiro como el pequeño niño no sabían lo que había pasado con Gackt y en verdad no les importaba. Cuando entraron, vieron a Ken y a Tetsu parados frente a la cama de Hyde con las lágrimas cayendo a cántaros por sus mejillas.

El mundo y todo lo demás se le vino abajo al pobre chiquillo quien se soltó del baterista para correr hacia su padre.

Quiso subir en la cama, pero Tetsu lo sujetó fuertemente para que no lo hiciera, pues podría empeorar la condición del vocalista.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPAAAÁ! — Luchaba por liberarse del agarre del castaño hasta que éste lo abrazó. — ¡Papá despierta, Por favor! ¡Papá no me dejes! — Hundió su rostro en el pecho de quien lo abrazaba. — Papá…

Ninguno pudo contenerse más. Tetsu estiró uno de sus brazos tratando de acariciar la mejilla de Hyde, pero no pudo. No tenía el valor suficiente y con la vista totalmente nublada se dirigió a él: — Hyde… Hyde, por favor, no nos hagas esto. Despierta, por favor…

Yuki retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Resbaló por ella quedando sentado. Flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho, cubriéndose el rostro para llorar a más no poder.

Ken golpeó fuertemente el muro dando un grito de frustración, llorando sin saber cómo pedirle perdón a su amigo por no haber estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo7

**Capítulo VII**

Ya había pasado una semana y dos días desde el incidente en la fábrica de textiles. Por todos lados y en todos los noticieros se manejaban hipótesis de lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche ya que la policía no daba ningún tipo de información. Por un lado, centenares de fans de L'ar-en-ciel y en especial de Hyde se congregaban a puertas del céntrico hospital de Tokio dando su apoyo a todos los miembros de la banda. Todos estaban devastados desde el día en que el nosocomio había declarado que el famoso cantante había entrado en un estado de coma.

Por el otro lado, los fans del segundo implicado se comían las uñas a causa de la desesperación que les provocaba el no saber nada de su ídolo de rock: Gackt Camui. Se lo había visto un par de veces entrando en la delegación de la policía distrital, pero como siempre al salir no brindaba ninguna declaración. Se decía que iba cada noche al hospital o cuando los Laruku no estaban, nadie sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero debía ser algo grave. Ante esto los tabloides no se hicieron esperar. Diariamente publicaban fascículos relacionados al presunto quiebre en las relaciones entre los L'arc y el G-Job.

"_Fotos inéditas del CULPABLE de la tragedia Takarai ingresando al hospital de incognito," "Peleas internas ¿Búsqueda del culpable?," "Observen la sangre que sale de la boca de Camui el día que los de L'arc-en-ciel llegaron al hospital," "Los del L'arc definitivamente creen en la justicia de propia mano,_" _"¿Gackt tras las rejas? Principal sospechoso,"_ eran unos ejemplos del montón de titulares que se hallaban en periódicos y revistas de mala fama.

Mientras que en la población común la incertidumbre crecía día a día, ésta no era menos entre el circulo más intimo de Hyde y Gackt respectivamente, pues durante todo este tiempo las investigaciones no habían avanzado casi nada. Cada vez que se tenía una pista de lo que pasó esa noche, se derrumbaba ante otra evidencia. Cualquier hipótesis se desmoronaba ante el hecho de que no había sobrevivido ninguno de los supuestos secuestradores de Hyde, sin mencionar otra gran cantidad de cadáveres hallados en el lugar. Este singular grupo habría estado compuesto de galenos, científicos y guardias de seguridad ajenos, al parecer, al grupo satanista.

Según las investigaciones, se manejaba la versión de que estas personas habían muerto dentro de la explosión, siendo que los satanistas llegaron después. Aunque, también, se creía que fueron ellos los que causaron la explosión matando a todos los que estaban dentro. Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó con los satanistas? ¿Quién acabó con ellos?

Todas estas interrogantes se encontraban sobre el escritorio del comandante policial, en sus respectivos folders entregados por sus detectives.

— Tenemos que pensar en algo… — Instaba uno de ellos.

— Ya lo sé, debe haber algo que se nos está escapando. — Hablaba para sí

— Si la segunda hipótesis fuera cierta, aun no podemos responder quién mató a los satanistas.

— No le parece extraño que el único que haya estado presente sea Camui… Fue el único que, supuestamente, vio los cadáveres de éstos regados por todas partes. No será que… Que haya sido él quien los…

— Eso es imposible, señor. Evidentemente, según informes de balística, Camui-san hizo uso de su pistola, pero sólo llegó a disparar 6 de las 8 balas que había en la recámara. Con sólo 6 balas no pudo acabar con todos ellos. Además, presentan múltiples cortes por donde se desangraron, sin mencionar a algunos que no tenían una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos.

—Pero disparó, ese es el punto.

— Efectivamente. Sin embargo, las veces que lo interrogamos, continua sosteniendo que le pareció ver una sombra delante de Takarai-san y pensó que era uno de los atacantes, por lo que no dudó en disparar. Pero cuando se acercó más, resultó que sólo se trataba de un juego de sombras a causa del fuego y que el vocalista estaba sólo.

— ¡En otras palabras, el único que puede aclarar todo este lio es aquél que está en coma en el hospital!

—Así es, señor. Me temo que sí.

—Demonios… Aún sigo creyendo que fue Camui el que tiene todas las pistas que nos faltan, sólo que me pregunto, ¿Qué hace que nos las esconda?

— Dudo mucho que él sepa algo que nosotros no. Me refiero a que sea culpable en cierto modo, pues tengo entendido que contrató detectives personales que trabajan para él. ¿Qué motivo tendría hacer eso si supiera todo lo que pasó? — Refutaba el detective — de todas formas, no digo que esté totalmente excluido de la investigación, aún hay muchas cosas que a mí me suenan muy mal. Debemos buscar otras alternativas o simplemente esperar a que Takarai-san despierte.

El comandante se recargó pesadamente en su silla encendiendo un cigarrillo.

— Créeme si te digo que no hay persona en el mundo que desee más que yo, que él despierte.

Pero el oficial se equivocaba, no era él quien más deseaba que Hyde despertase. Día tras día, hora tras hora y minuto tras minuto, 3 músicos y un niño se la pasaban viviendo dentro del hospital esperando alguna noticia del personal médico que les informe si su querido amigo había despertado. No pensaban darse por vencidos, aunque debían admitir que la desesperanza crecía con cada hora que pasaba.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Yuki.

Ken miró su reloj.

— Ya casi son las 2.

— Debemos llevar a Akira-chan a comer algo.

— Yo no tengo hambre —. Respondió muy despectivamente.

— ¡Puede que tú no, pero él…!

—Vamos dejen de pelear —. Intervino Tetsu que volvía con el pequeño sujetado de la mano después de dar un paseo por el jardín.

— ¡¿Despertó mi papá?!

No hubo respuesta, el chiquillo sólo bajó la cabeza.

— Escucha pequeño, — Yuki se puso de pie y se agachó frente a él — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego venimos a visitar a tu papi? ¿Eh?

—Y ¿Qué pasa si mi papá despierta y yo estoy lejos perdiendo el tiempo comiendo?

Ken sonrió enternecido y levantándose también se puso a su lado.

— Pero dime, ¿qué sucedería si despierta dentro de no sé unos 20 minutos y se encuentra con un muy hambriento Akira, quien pensaba que almorzar era perder el tiempo? Se sentirá muy triste porque habrás estado pasando hambre por estar a su lado. No creo que sea lo que tu papi quiera.

— Lo más probable es que coja a Ken del cuello y lo arroje por la ventana, por no haber llevado a su hijo a comer… — Yuki se mofaba.

Todos rieron, era algo que realmente necesitaban luego de tantos días de continuo estrés e incertidumbre.

— ¡A mí! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¿Acaso soy el único que está a cargo de Akira-chan?

— No, pero tú un día dijiste frente a Doiha que siempre serías como un segundo padre para Akira.

— Que gran trabajo estás haciendo… Segundo padre —. Tetsu era quien se burlaba esta vez.

—Por favor, pequeñín. No dejaras que tu papi me mate, ¿Cierto? No le harías eso a tu tío Ken.

— Me gustaría ver cuánto tarda en caer de la ventana una persona de aquí hasta el primer piso —. Ken puso cara de pánico, — no es verdad, estoy bromeando —. Le gustaba mucho molestarlo.

— Uff, por un momento creí que hablabas en serio.

—Vayan ustedes primero, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia —. Ordenó Tetsu. — No se tarden, no olviden que a las 3 podremos entrar a verlo.

— ¡Claro!

Y los dos adultos junto al niño emprendían su marcha hacia la cafetería del hospital.

— No le vuelvas a hacer esas bromas a tu tío Ken.

— Y dale con lo de "TIO".

—Claro que soy su tío, ¿verdad, cariño?

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy tío Ken?

— ¡JAJA! ¡Me dijo tío! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?!

— Nee, Akira-chan. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres a un tío como éste?

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con "Como éste"?!

Y desaparecieron tras doblar en la esquina derecha del pasillo.

— Vaya que son ruidosos… — Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la esquina contraria del pasillo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ya no es necesario que te escondas! ¡Ya se fue! — Gritó hacia el lugar.

De pronto, de esta esquina salió un personaje bastante singular, vestido con un saco negro y muy largo, un sombrero de copa del mismo color y lentes oscuros.

— ¡No me estaría escondiendo de no ser por ti!

— De acuerdo, lo lamento. Fui yo el que te pidió que hicieras esto para evitar que se compliquen más las cosas entre Ken y tú.

En ese momento Gackt se quitó los lentes y el sombrero dándoselos a Tetsu.

— ¿Pudiste obtener un permiso del médico?

— Si, mi manager consiguió que me permitieran entrar hoy por unos minutos. Después de todo, no sólo Ken no puede verme sino tampoco los periodistas. Odio como se arrojan sobre mí para preguntarme cosas que no quiero responder.

— Lo sé, pero date prisa. Sé que esos tres tragarán la comida en dos bocados y estarán aquí cuando menos nos lo imaginemos.

— Muchas gracias Tetsu, eres un gran amigo.

— Descuida, sé que tú no tuviste culpa de nada, además, Hyde hubiera detestado que nos peleemos por simples suposiciones tontas.

— ¿Tú no entrarás?

—No, sólo podemos entrar una hora por día debido a su estado delicado, pero tú tienes autorización para entrar ahora, así que adelante.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la habitación de Hyde e ingresó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La persona en la cama de ese hospital seguía sin mover un solo músculo desde el día en que lo pusieron ahí. A excepción de su diafragma que se expandía y contraía para dar paso a la respiración, todo él era como una estatua inamovible.

—Te veías igual el día de mi fiesta, ¿recuerdas? — Gackt sonrió al comenzar a hablarle a su querido amigo. — Cuando no te volviste ni siquiera para saludar a las personas al presentarte…

Al igual que siempre no hubo respuesta.

— No sé por qué esos ineptos no permiten que tengas visitas durante gran parte del día, en especial de tus compañeros de banda. Jaja, son como una familia, una muy extraña pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Entiendo que estés muy delicado, pero deberíamos estar aquí hablándote todo el tiempo para ayudarte a que vuelvas con nosotros.

Acercó uno de los sillones a la cama para sentarse y acercarse lo más posible al cantante.

— Me escuchas, ¿verdad, Hyde? Por favor, encuentra el camino y vuelve con nosotros… Déjanos escuchar tu hermosa voz una vez más.

No podía contener las lágrimas, pero debía hacerlo.

— Ok, se que te estás esforzando con todo tu ser para ponerte bien —. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. — Yo también seré fuerte, no puedo dejar que me ganes ni tampoco puedo ser derrotado por tu hijo… Deberías verlo, vaya que es un gran niño, muy valiente y decidido.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su escaso tiempo se había terminado. De pronto, una enfermera ingresó para hacerle la revisión rutinaria al vocalista.

—Ah, lo lamento, no sabía que…

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Ya debería irme, pero, por favor, ¿me permite unos segundos?

— Claro que si —. Y salió sin alegar nada, era una señorita muy amable.

—Demonios, cómo pasa de rápido la hora cuando se trata de cosas importantes… Bien, Hyde yo ya me voy. Vendré mañana de nuevo sólo esperando que podamos hablar frente a frente esta vez y no tenga que darte mis aburridos monólogos —. Rió por lo bajo, — hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablarte… Y en especial de ella. Sólo tú puedes decirme qué… — Decidió callar — olvídalo, recupérate y ya nos veremos mañana nuevamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, estaban Tetsu y la enfermera conversando.

— Lamento haberla hecho esperar…

— Que va, no se preocupe —. Dicho esto, se internó en la habitación dejando solos a ambos.

— Aún no hay mejorías, ¿cierto? — Hablaban ahora mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación.

—No sé cuanto más pueda durar esta situación, y no lo digo por nosotros, sino por el pequeño. Si Hyde no…

—No digas eso Tetsu, Hyde es fuerte. Sé que volverá, como dices no por nosotros, sino por su hijo.

—Gackt, escuché ciertos rumores de que estas llevando a cabo una investigación por ti mismo. ¿Es verdad?

—Vaya, que rápido vuelan los rumores.

—Los escucho cuando estamos en la estación de policía cada vez que vamos a declarar. ¿Ya averiguaste algo?

— Aún no tengo pistas muy sólidas, pero créeme que cuando las tenga, ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.

Dicho esto cogió su sombrero y sus lentes de la silla y se dispuso a irse.

— Una vez más, muchas gracias —. Se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se alejó desapareciendo en la esquina occidental del pasillo.

Tetsu lo vio marcharse, se sentó ahora pensando que ya no tenía de que preocuparse porque había logrado ayudar a Gackt sin que Ken se enterara. Cruzó los brazos creyendo que podría relajarse.

Que equivocado estaba.

Pasó unos buenos minutos y la enfermera salió de la habitación alejándose por el mismo ángulo en el que Yuki, Ken y el niño doblaran. De pronto, de este mismo, surgió de modo sorprendente una persona a la que el bajista conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó con mucho desprecio en su voz y poniéndose de pie.

— Ah, eres tú… Vine por mi hijo, obviamente.

Frente a él estaba la persona que hiciera sufrir tanto a su vocalista.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas muy preocupada?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que lo estoy.

—Por supuesto, tan preocupada que esperaste hasta una semana, dos días y 15 horas para venir por él —. Contestó con ironía.

— ¡Eso a ti que te importa! Es más, no tengo tiempo que perder. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Tienes razón, Megumi. No tiene por qué importarme, pero si tratas de herir a Hyde de nuevo, entonces si es asunto mío.

—Ja, ¿herirlo?

—Si te llevas al niño, matarás a su padre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que eras un poco más inteligente, Tetsuya. Si ni siquiera puede darse cuenta de que Akira está a su lado, ¿No dicen que está en coma?

Ese último comentario causó que a Tetsu le hirviera la sangre, quiso acercarse a ella y abofetearla, pero no podía montar un show por respeto principalmente a su amigo. Después de todo, era la persona a la que Hyde amó una vez y la madre de ese pequeño ángel.

—Escucha, Megumi. No te contesto como debiera sólo porque estamos en un hospital, pero no puedo permitir que te lleves al niño. Antes, deberás pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

—Sabes, no me sorprende tal respuesta de tu parte, ni de ninguno de los otros buenos para nada de L'arc en ciel, es por eso que… —Buscaba dentro de su bolso negro de cuero, — traje esto —. Y le extendió una carta al bajista para que la leyera.

Una vez que terminó, Tetsu se tomó su tiempo para releerla. Simplemente era inverosímil. Aquel documento era una orden judicial para Hyde, convocándole ante un juzgado a apelar legalmente por la tutela de su hijo. Además, otorgaban la custodia a Megumi, mientras comenzara y durara el juicio.

— ¿Quieres darte prisa? Estoy apurada. ¿Dónde está el niño?

— ¿Estás apurada? ¿Para qué? ¡¿PARA ENCONTRARTE CON TU AMANTE?! ¡¿PIENSAS LLEVAR A AKIRA A TU CITA?!

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA?!

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ A HACERLE ESTO A AMBOS?!

— ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIEREN USTEDES ES USAR A MI HIJO COMO TERAPIA PARA HYDE!

— ESE PEQUEÑÍN HA HECHO GRANDES COSAS POR ÉL, NO SABES CUÁNTO SE DESESPERA POR VOLVER CADA VEZ QUE LO LLEVAMOS A PASEAR, Y SIEMPRE PREGUNTA SI SU PADRE YA DESPERTÓ. NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE…

— ¿Mamá?

Detrás aparecieron los dos músicos junto al pequeño.

— ¡Mamá, Volviste! — Corrió hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, Megumi se arrodilló y recibió su férreo abrazo.

—Ah, mi amor… Te extrañé mucho. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mamá, ¿viniste a visitar a Papá?

Ella guardó silencio ante esta pregunta.

— ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? — Preguntó Ken disponiéndose a alejar al niño de ella, pero Yuki lo detuvo con un agarre sutil en su brazo.

— Mira lo feliz que está de verla, no es algo en lo que debas intervenir.

Ambos caminaron hasta Tetsu para preguntarle sobre aquella situación inusitada. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, la madre de Akira se puso de pie y tomó al infante de su manita.

—Ven, cariño, vámonos.

— ¿A dónde?

— ¿Cómo a dónde? Pues a casa, mi vida.

— ¿Volverás con papá y conmigo al departamento?

—Claro que no, tontito, ahora vivirás conmigo.

Ken y Tetsu reaccionaron tratando de ir hacia ella, sin embargo, se detuvieron al ver la reacción del niño.

— ¿Qué? No estás sugiriendo que abandone a mi papá, ¿cierto?

—Pero si ni siquiera está aquí contigo, no puede ni cuidarte.

— ¡Yo lo cuido a él! Mamá, ¿no sabes que está muy mal? Tuvo un accidente y…

— ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Estás aquí sin ningún tipo de supervisión! No hay quien te cuide apropiadamente. Apuesto a que no has comido bien hasta ahora, ¿qué tipo de porquerías puedes comer en este hospital? ¡Vámonos!

— ¡No mamá! ¡No puedo…!

— ¡Cállate! — Y lo jalaba.

— ¡NO, MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR, YO NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE MI PAPÁ! — El chiquillo forcejeaba inútilmente.

— ¡ESA NO ES TU DECISIÓN! ¡VAMONOS!

— ¡MAMAAÁ!

— ¡MEGUMI! — Todos quedaron en silencio ante el grito de Ken, quien se alejaba del resto de sus compañeros dirigiéndose hacia la aludida. Tetsu trató de detenerlo tomando su brazo, pero fue inútil. Ken se liberó violentamente.

—Ken… — Yuki instó sabiendo que era vano intentar detenerlo. "Será capaz de…" El guitarrista era bien conocido por ser muy temperamental, no obstante, "¿sería capaz de golpear a una mujer?" Se preguntaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN TRATARÁS DE HACERTE EL HÉROE CON HYDE?! ¡YA PUSE UNA DEMANDA, AKIRA SE QUEDA CONMIGO HASTA QUE SU QUERIDO AMIGO SEA CAPAZ DE PARARSE Y PELEAR POR ÉL EN UN JUZGADO! Y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer al respecto —. Terminó de hablar mirándolo a los ojos con total desprecio, mientras el chiquillo lloraba desconsoladamente aún luchando por liberar su manito del agarre de su madre.

Ken le sostenía la mirada con ojos llenos de ira, y cuando todos creyeron que le propinaría una bofetada de aquellas, lo que pasó en realidad dejó a todos perplejos. De un segundo a otro, el guitarrista estaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Por lo que más quieras… Por aquello que más ames, por favor, no te lo lleves. No sabes cuánto se necesitan, y también nosotros. Es un ángel que llena nuestras vidas así como la de su padre, así que, por favor…

Ante esto, Akira había dejado de llorar, viéndolo atónito al igual que el resto de los Laruku. Empero, definitivamente, quien estaba más sorprendida era Megumi.

—Megumi… — Manifestó Tetsu elevando un poco la voz.

— ¡Claro que no, no podrán persuadirme de que…!

Súbitamente, oyeron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose tras de ellos seguido de un estruendo como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. Los laruku giraron muy asustados, mientras que Megumi y el niño miraban de frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaban viendo, se quedaron paralizados ante tal visión. Inmediatamente, un susurro se dejó oír a través de ese pasillo de hospital.

—… Por favor, no… no te lleves a mi hijo…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡No puedo creer que no hayamos obtenido más información al respecto! — Protestaba un solista a sus detectives ni bien había llegado a su hogar.

— Lo lamento, pero no quedó nadie con vida para verificar si la explosión fue un accidente o fue provocado —. Se defendió uno de ellos.

— Algunos de estos cadáveres estaban mutilados dentro de la fábrica. Esa clase de heridas no son causadas por el fuego. Además, se suponía que esa fábrica estaba abandonada, ¿qué hacían allí dentro?

—Más bien, ¿qué ocultaban? — Argumentó Gackt aspirando su cigarrillo.

— ¿Perdón…?

No pudieron continuar porque la puerta de la sala principal de la casa de Camui se abrió violentamente.

— ¡YOU! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ENTRANDO DE ESA MANERA…?!

—Despertó.

— ¿Qué di-…? — Preguntó atónito.

—Despertó, Gackt. Hyde-san recobró la conciencia.

Continuará….


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas: **Perdooooon, perdonnnn por el retraso, ya me puse al corriente y ahora viene una cascada de capítulos jeje, disfruten

**Capítulo VIII**

Después de tanto tiempo sin escuchar algún sonido externo, además de sus propios pensamientos, ahora era capaz de oír todo cuanto se formaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, los ruidos le hacían pensar que sólo se trataba de una quimera auditiva, como un juego de sonidos fantasmales que, a decir verdad, lo atemorizaban. Automáticamente, el bagaje de sus recuerdos era asociado con los rezos extraños de aquellos que atentaran contra su vida.

Supo que durante todo ese tiempo — que a él le parecieron décadas — sus seres queridos habían estado con él, pero debido a todos los sonidos espantosos, no podía alegrarse por ello.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y lo primero que llegó a su sistema sensorial fue una luz que, aunque tenue, le incomodaba terriblemente. Paulatinamente, el piteo de un aparato conectado a su dedo índice le dio a entender que éste medía su intensidad cardiaca. Trató de mover la cabeza, pero fue una tarea difícil, tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido y débil por lo que moverla fue un proceso lento y gradual. No pudo evitar notar que a su alrededor habían instalados una gran cantidad de dispositivos que sutilmente terminaban conectados a él, se cansó de pensar que tal vez estaba muerto, pues cada vez que lo hacía despertaba en un infierno peor al que se imaginaba.

"A menos que sea el paraíso de las máquinas…" Pensó tratando de mover los brazos que, aunque débiles, lo obedecieron de a poco, sintiendo la suave textura de la sábana que lo cubría hasta el pecho. Lo que verdaderamente le incomodaba era ese aparatejo de respiración que tenía introducido en la boca: "Si puedo respirar bien," se dijo aclarando la visión para tener una escena más clara del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pensó que su cerebro le jugaba una especie de broma, pues se encontraba en un escenario muy distinto al que recordaba. Rememoró los gritos de aquellos que querían matarlo, la sangre derramándose por todos lados, una jovencita, un grupo de doctores y Gackt.

Incluso recordaba — aunque no se trataba de una memoria visual — las voces suaves y cálidas de varias personas, voces que aunque afligidas le daban ánimos y le suplicaban que encontrara su camino de vuelta a casa. "Tal vez, el último fue Gackt." Porque sólo él poseía ese timbre de voz. Si bien no podía escuchar nada, sentía como las palabras de todas esas personas, en especial de su querido hijo, se filtraban por su piel hasta llegar a su alma.

Gradualmente, los sonidos externos se convertían en voces, voces que empezaba a reconocer.

— "¡¿_CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA_?!" — Vociferaba la voz vibrante de una mujer.

— "¡¿_CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ HA HACERLE ESTO A AMBOS_?! "— Respondía una voz más grave, una voz masculina.

Aguerridamente, trató de incorporarse, mientras las voces aún se agredían mutuamente. No obstante, apenas consiguió levantarse un poco y la debilidad de su cuerpo lo obligó a recostarse bruscamente.

— "¡_LO ÚNICO QUE QUIEREN USTEDES ES USAR A MI HIJO COMO TERAPIA PARA HYDE_!"

—Me…Megumi…— Pudo articular pese al tubo de respiración.

Muy despacio, su mano derecha llegó hasta su nuca sujetando la banda elástica que asía dicho conducto respiratorio. Lo logró. Pudo retirar ese dispositivo dejando su boca libre para poder hablar. Trató de hacerlo, pero su voz era tan débil como el resto de su cuerpo. Sólo simples susurros salían desde sus cuerdas vocales. Entonces, recordó todos los conciertos en los que había podido cantar a gritos hasta quedar casi ronco y pensó que ahora se vería patético, pues no podía ni siquiera hablar normalmente.

Consideró que tal vez el quitarse la sonda de respiración había sido una mala idea porque en ese momento comenzó a faltarle el aire. Respiraba agitadamente para evitar ahogarse y reflexionó que lo mejor era quedarse en esa cama porque no se sentía nada bien, sin mencionar que no tenía ningún deseo de ver a su ex mujer. "Parece que Tetsu tiene todo bajo control," meditó agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón que su amigo y líder lo ayudara incluso en esa situación. Pronto, una duda lo embargó. Pensó que era imposible que ella haya venido a verlo, "entonces, ¿para qué vino?".

—"_¡Yo lo cuido a él! Mamá…" _— Se escuchó el grito de un niño.

— ¿Akira…?

— "¡_Precisamente por eso! ¡Estás aquí sin ningún tipo de supervisión! No hay quien te cuide apropiadamente, apuesto a que no has comido bien hasta ahora, ¿Qué tipo de porquerías puedes comer en este hospital? ¡Vámonos!"_

—No… No puede ser…

En ese preciso momento mandó al demonio toda debilidad, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano muy lentamente se sentó. Inmediatamente, sin importarle para qué era ni lo que implicaba, comenzó a quitarse los cables que lo conectaban al sin número de dispositivos para quedar libre de ellos y poder ponerse de pie. Cuando algunas de esas agujas dejaron su piel, le causaron un gran dolor, pero no se comparaban con el que sentía en su mano izquierda. "Y más aún, no se comparan con el dolor que sentiré si se lleva a mi pequeño," se dijo muy decidido a impedirlo así sea lo último que hiciese.

— "_¡ESA NO ES TU DECISIÓN! ¡VAMONOS!"_

— "_¡MAMAAÁ!" _

— "_¡MEGUMI!"_ — Escuchó fuerte y claro el grito de Ken. Estaba infinitamente agradecido con sus "hermanos" por ayudarlo y ayudar a su hijo.

Ya estaba de pie después de un gran esfuerzo, aunque estaba apoyado sobre esa pequeña mesa que usan los enfermos en el hospital para comer. Sus piernas no querían sostenerlo pero debía obligarlas. Cuando supuso que sus pies estaban lo suficientemente firmes, se arrastró un poco con la mesa móvil para hacerla a un lado. Por un momento creyó que lo había logrado, pues estaba parado en medio de esa habitación de hospital con sus propias piernas, pero ya cuando trató de caminar, estas sucumbieron y cayó de bruces sobre el frio y duro piso enlosado. Al estar sólo vestido con una bata de hospital, el golpe fue más grave, el frio era muy intenso y el dolor de todo su brazo izquierdo se comparaba a mil infiernos. Entonces, debido a su condición endeble, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse.

"Maldita sea, ni aún ahora puedo ser más fuerte por mi hijo." Quiso llorar, mas no debía. Esa sería la muestra palpable de su debilidad tanto física como temperamental. De a poco, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a gatear por el piso helado hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

—…" _¡YA PUSE UNA DEMANDA, AKIRA SE QUEDA CONMIGO HASTA QUE SU QUERIDO AMIGO SEA CAPAZ DE PARARSE Y PELEAR POR ÉL EN UN JUZGADO! Y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer al respecto."_

—No…por favor…no me hagas esto Megumi… — hablaba como si ella pudiera escucharlo tras de esa puerta.

Junto a la puerta estaba una gran cómoda para la ropa de los internos. Trepó por ella para poder alcanzar la manija de la puerta. Cuando estuvo totalmente apoyado sobre ese gran mueble, pudo escuchar a Ken profiriendo algo que parecía una súplica. Ya que no podía mover su mano izquierda ni un poco, se arrojó contra la perilla y temblando un poco con todo su cuerpo la giró.

— ¡Claro que no, no podrán persuadirme de que…! — Fue lo último que vociferó Megumi antes de verlo.

La puerta se abrió frente a él, y para no perder el equilibrio pensó en recargarse sobre la perilla de la puerta al tiempo que se abriera, pero fue una mala idea, porque sus brazos estaban tan débiles que sin poder sostenerse, cayó sentado recostado sobre la puerta.

—…Por favor no… No te lleves a mi hijo… — Musitó en un leve susurro ya en el suelo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Todos incluso ken quien se había erguido aún de rodillas, veían sin poder creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Se soltó de la mano de su madre quien, después del impacto de lo que pasó, había debilitado su agarre sobre la mamita del infante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corría hacia su padre pero Ken que estaba sobre el suelo lo detuvo en seco para evitar que sin querer complique más la situación del cantante.

— ¡HYDE! —Tetsu y Yuki corrieron frenéticos hasta él. El bajista lo sujetó delicada pero firmemente del brazo derecho, agachándose para hacer que Hyde envuelva su brazo en su cuello mientras que él lo sujetaba por la cintura con la mano izquierda. Yuki, en tanto, lo ayudó a apoyarse en Tetsu, para luego salir corriendo en busca de los médicos.

— ¡SUÉLTAME, DEBO IR CON ÉL! ¡DEBO IR CON ÉL! — Luchaba Akira para que Ken lo suelte y pueda correr hacia su padre.

Megumi sólo se limitaba a observar todo sin poder creer cómo ellos se desesperaban por su amigo. Pero lo que más sorprendida la tenía era el abatimiento de su hijo por el hombre a quien llamaba padre. Debía cuidar su reputación por lo pensó que no sería prudente armar un escándalo ante las nuevas circunstancias, entonces dio vuelta y se retiró en silencio.

Ogawa lo sujetaba firmemente, mientras lo llevaba de nuevo hasta su cama.

—Tranquilo Hyde, ya pronto vendrán los doctores. Resiste.

—Tet-chan… No permitas que se lo lleve. Por favor, no lo permitas… — Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes pequeño, no lo hará. — Trató de infundirle esperanzas, mientras lo sentaba sobre la cama — ¡Listo!

Rápidamente, un grupo numeroso de galenos y enfermeras entró en la habitación con Yuki y Ken, quien cargaba al niño, por detrás.

— Tet…Tet-chan…Yuki… No me dejen sólo… Por… Por favor, ¡Ken! — Suplicaba el vocal.

Las enfermeras echaban fuera a los Laruku, pero Tetsu llenándose de coraje se negó rotundamente.

— ¡No lo acepto, llevan todo este tiempo impidiéndonos estar con él, esta vez no lo abandonaremos!

Hubo un gran silencio.

—De…de acuerdo — Dudó el médico en jefe, porque sabía que el músico no aceptaría un NO por respuesta. — Pero sólo puede quedarse uno de ustedes.

— Quédate tú, Tetsu. — Instó Yuki, mientras Ken afirmaba con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró delante de ellos fuertemente.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Pasaron varios minutos que, tanto para los miembros de la banda como para el niño, parecían una eternidad. Constantemente salían y entraban médicos y enfermeras sin que ninguno se dignase a explicarles algo. Sin embargo, sabían que el castaño estaba con su pequeño Haido, entonces no tenían de qué preocuparse por lo que optaron por sentarse, aunque la espera era estresante.

—Mi papá se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? — Miraba al suelo muy triste.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Aseguró Ken, — ¿no te dije que despertaría? Ahora debes confiar en mí si te digo que estará bien porque está luchando sólo por ti.

—Ay, ¡demonios! ¡Esta situación es muy estresante! ¡¿Dónde está mi batería cuando la necesito?!

—Tú siempre usando el pobre instrumento ese para desahogarte. — Se mofaba el guitarrista.

— ¡Al menos funciona!

— ¿Tocar la batería relaja?

—Claro que si amiguito, cuando tocas la batería es como si te transportaras a otro universo, puedes liberar en ella toda tu tristeza o euforia contenida.

—Vaya… Suena increíble.

—Si quieres, cuando tu papi salga de aquí, te enseño a tocar la batería.

— ¿De veras?

— ¿La batería? Que aburrido. — Ken metía su cuchara, — ¡claro que no! La guitarra es el mejor instrumento del mundo, apuesto a que llegarías a ser un guitarrista casi tan bueno como tu querido tío.

— ¡Ya cállate, Kitamura! Deja de insultar a mi querida batería. Además, dudo mucho que Haido deje que le enseñes a su hijo la guitarra. ¿Para que se convierta en alguien como tú? Ni de broma.

— ¿Y eso? Claro que lo permitirá, si a él también le gusta mucho la guitarra.

—Estamos peleando como idiotas, sólo falta Tet aquí con su idea de que el bajo es el mejor instrumento y que no hay mejor posición en una banda que el bajista.

—Dime, pequeño, ¿cuál te parece que es la mejor posición en una banda? ¿Es el guitarrista, verdad?

—No.

—Has herido muy profundamente a tu tío — Hablaba Ken fingiendo un ataque en el corazón, mientras Yuki se reía por lo bajo.

— No, yo creo que la mejor posición es el vocalista… — Argumentó con una gran sonrisa.

—Digno hijo de su padre… — Dijo mientras pensaba "Si supiera que Hyde pensaba que ser vocalista era la parte más aburrida…"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Entre tanto, dentro de la habitación los médicos aún sorprendidos por la forma en que había despertado, evaluaban sus signos vitales mientras las enfermeras volvían a conectar algunas de las máquinas a su persona.

— No, No quiero que… — Con sus pocas fuerzas luchaba por impedir que lo conecten de nuevo a esos aparatos.

— ¡Señor, por favor…! — Luchaban por su parte las enfermeras por mantenerlo quieto.

— ¡Hyde, déjales que hagan su trabajo! — Lo reprendió Tetsu.

—No, yo ya no quiero…

— ¡Es una orden Hideto!

—Está… Está bien — Y se quedó quieto. Las enfermeras se sorprendieron, porque era bien conocido en la sociedad japonesa que el vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel se comportaba como un niño sin que hubiera nadie capaz de persuadirlo de hacer lo que se supone era correcto. Pero Hyde sabía muy bien que si el bajista le ordenaba algo debía cumplirlo, aún si algunas veces lo había dejado parado y se había ido pues odiaba que le den ordenes directas, pero siempre las cumplía luego de un momento de berrinche.

—No puede… No puede llevárselo, no puedo permitirlo… — Aún estaba muy agitado por lo sucedido.

—Tranquilo, Haido. No hará nada ahora, ya se fue.

—No se lo permitiré…

Al cabo de unos minutos, los galenos habían terminado con las revisiones y curaciones. Uno de ellos hablaba con el castaño dándole las indicaciones acerca de las cosas que debían hacer ahora.

—Claro que si doctor. — Afirmaba éste, prometiendo que cumpliría todo al pie de la letra mientras dos enfermeros ayudaban a Hyde a sentarse.

A excepción de algunas enfermeras que checaban la condición de las máquinas, todos comenzaron a salir, incluso Tetsu.

—Iré a llamar a los muchachos, deben estar… — El moreno lo tomó de la mano impidiendo que se vaya. — ¿Hyde?

—Tet-chan… Tengo algo que pedirte, algo muy importante…

—Claro, Doiha-chan, dime…

Hyde lo jaló un poco y el castaño acercó su oído lo más que pudo a su vocalista.

Luego de escucharlo, abrió los ojos tan sorprendido que de momento no pudo decir nada pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Cuando los de afuera observaron que todos los trabajadores en salud salían, se pusieron de pie y esperaban ansiosos por poder entrar y abrazar a su pequeño cantante, en especial el infante que no veía la hora para correr a los brazos de su padre.

Ya una gran parte de los profesionales habían salido. Ken quien era el más alto pudo ver entre las cabezas a Tetsuya muy cerca de Hyde quien parecía contarle un secreto. Luego, parecía alejarse bruscamente del vocal mirándolo muy sorprendido, le reprochaba algo pero Hyde lo veía muy serio. Pasados unos segundos ya todos habían salido.

Yuki sostenía a Akira de la mano y cuando se acercaban a la puerta Tetsu salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntaron los tres en coro, no podían entender el por qué de la acción del castaño.

—Ken… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momentito antes de que entren? — Sonreía muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué? — El guitarrista estaba muy confundido.

— ¿Podrías esperarnos un momentito aquí, cariño? Tío Yuki se quedará contigo mientras hablo algo muy importante con Ken ¿sí?

—De…de acuerdo… — aceptó, pues respetaba mucho a ese hombre como para contradecirlo.

—Sígueme. — ordenó al Kitamura.

Tanto Yukihiro como el del cabello rizado tenían unos signos de interrogación muy grandes sobre sus cabezas.

Ogawa guió a Ken hasta desaparecer tras la esquina oriental del pasillo.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo aquí?! ¡¿Acaso Hyde esta…?!

— ¡No quiere verlo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No quiere ver…mejor dicho no quiere que su hijo lo vea!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Me dijo que su hijo no podía verlo, siente que le ha fallado y por lo tanto no soportaría verlo a los ojos. Me pidió que no entre y que Yuki se lo lleve a su departamento.

—Pe…pero —Se dio vuelta sonriendo incrédulo mientras levantaba los brazos hacia la cabeza y los bajaba. Se volvió hacia el castaño y lo miró de frente aún sin saber que decir. — No…no puedo…es que no puedo… ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo al oído?

Sin decir una palabra más se giró nuevamente caminando rápidamente de vuelta. Tetsu se asustó ante la reacción del guitarrista y trató de detenerlo

— ¡Ken a dónde…! ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde, el moreno ya daba vuelta camino a la habitación de Hyde.

De no ser porque había que fingir frente al menor Tetsu se le habría arrojado encima para detenerlo, pero una vez que ambos aparecieron en el campo visual del infante caminaban rápido uno tras de otro como si no pasara nada.

— ¿Ya podemos…? — corrió hacia Ken, pero se detuvo en seco ante la señal de alto que el mayor le hacía con la mano.

—Espera un momento aquí bebé… — alcanzando la puerta y sujetando el picaporte — tu papi evacuó su vejiga en la cama y está muy avergonzado, entraremos a ayudarlo y en cuanto terminemos entrarás ¿sí?

Ante esta explicación Tetsuya casi se fue de espaldas, sin poder creer el tipo de excusa que había inventado. El bajista tenía la mirada desorbitada pues aunque no entendía lo que había pasado sabía que no era verdad y se sorprendía ante semejantes palabras.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta Ken se introdujo en la cámara del vocalista seguido por el líder de la banda quien a su paso cerró la puerta.

— ¿Ken? — a Hyde le azoraba la forma en que Kitamura se acercaba a él. Tetsuya trató de detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¡¿BAKA?!

Dentro de la hasta entonces silenciosa habitación resonó fuertemente el sonido estridente de una bofetada.

— ¡Ken!

Pero antes de que el del bajo pudiera hacer algo, un Hyde aún ladeado por tal cachetada se hallaba envuelto en los brazos del Kitamura quien con la cara cubierta de lágrimas dijo:

—Baka, baka…gran baka…no sabes todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que sufrimos cuando supimos que habías desaparecido de la fiesta de Camui, no conoces la sensación que tuvimos cuando sentimos que nuestros corazones se paralizaban al saber que te habían secuestrado, la histeria que sentimos cuando te encontraron, ni sabes cómo palpamos el mundo destrozado a nuestros pies cuando nos dijeron que estabas en coma porque habían tratado de asesinarte y habías perdido mucha sangre a causa de cortes y heridas por clavos.

—Ken… — Tetsu aún no podía procesar tantas muestras de un carácter hasta ahora desconocido de cierto pelilargo.

—Y si esa fue una experiencia tan terrible para nosotros: tres adultos ya muy experimentados… — prosiguió esta vez ya erguido con los ojos fijos en el vocalista y sus manos en los hombros de este — ¿Cómo crees que haya sido para un pequeño niño que lo único que hace es preguntar, gritar y patalear por su padre?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hyde. —Pero, es que…es que yo…

—No pequeño akuma, no hay peros que valgan, lloro porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que desee que despertaras, entonces ¿Cuánto más el pequeño ángel que está afuera? Ahora déjate de estupideces y abre bien esos brazos para recibir a tu Hyde junior, que por cierto cómo se parece a ti en todo…

Sin esperar por una orden, Tetsuya abrió la puerta. Ni bien esta se abrió, dos figuras se distinguían claramente.

—Akira-chan…

— ¡PAPÁ!

Eufórico el chiquillo corrió hasta lanzarse en brazos de su padre quien sin importarle soportó el dolor de su brazo izquierdo ante la sensación cálida de su hijo.

—Perdóname, perdóname pequeño ángel.

— ¿Pero de que hablas papá? No tengo nada que perdonarte. — Ambos no paraban de llorar.

—Te fallé, te fallé cuando más me necesitabas, no pude ser fuerte para ti…

—Pero papá, era una situación terrible, yo también me hubiera muerto del susto, lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo…gracias, gracias por haber despertado por mi…

Hyde estaba infinitamente conmovido por la sensibilidad de su niño por lo que abrazándolo hallaba al fin consuelo.

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a reír, sin saber que la escena lacrimógena había afectado a sus camaradas quienes también se alegraban mucho de que su gran amigo haya vuelto. Uno a uno abrazó al Takarai llorando de felicidad y felicitándolo por su gran fortaleza, por otro lado les agradecía por todo lo que habían hecho por él y su pequeño.

Ahora todos reían y se alegraban.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Si amor?

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Por supuesto — con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste del uno en la cama?

Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio mientras que tanto Yuki como Tetsu se sonrojaban y Ken se ponía azul del susto.

— ¿Qu…qué? — la tonalidad de su piel cambiaba poco a poco.

—Ken dijo que tú… —Ken apareció como un fantasma tras del infante para taparle la boca, pero Hyde quien había logrado recuperar algo de sus fuerzas le sostuvo fuertemente la mano quitándosela de encima

— ¿Qué yo que…? —Todos podía oír los huesos de la mano de Ken tronando.

—Pues eso, que te hiciste en la cama.

La banda en pleno podía ver la vena que saltaba de la frente del vocalista. Ken totalmente azul, ahora temía por su vida.

Luego de unos segundos observaron volar la agenda sobre el velador del pequeño cantante hasta estrellarse en la cabeza del pelinegro quien cayó semiinconsciente al suelo.

Akira supo de inmediato que lo que le dijo Ken era mentira pues verdaderamente su papá estaba muy molesto.

—Ese gran Baka tienen una imaginación muy fecunda, no te creas todo lo que te dice. — Sentenció con una sonrisa fingida — Y dime ¿Ya comiste cariño? —cambió totalmente de tema, todos reían incluso Ken quien se había levantado con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

De pronto toda esa tranquilidad al fin encontrada estaba siendo amenazada nuevamente ante la llegada inesperada de un nuevo visitante.

Llegó muy cansado luego de todo lo que tuvo que correr.

— ¡HYDE! ¡BENDITO SEA, DESPERTASTE! — gritaba eufórico Gackt Camui quien apareció en la puerta delante de todos.

Continuará…

**Notas finales: **Muchas gracias por leer y una vez más perdón por la demora, dejen sus comentarios si? please :) este cap llegó hasta ustedes gracias a la inspiración del tema Umibe de l'arc-en-ciel


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas: **Aqui actualizando como loca, disfruten

**Capítulo IX**

Al momento de su llegada todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, pero no le importó más que la mirada de su querido amigo, aquel que lo había turbado todo este tiempo generando un gran sentimiento de culpa en él.

— ¿Gackt? — Hyde estaba muy sorprendido.

Tras de él llegaron igualmente corriendo todos los integrantes de la banda que acompañaban a su vocalista.

—Vamos Gackt… ¿No podías esperarnos? — reclamaba Miyavi con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

— ¡Hyde-san! — Chachamaru gritó alegremente ni bien llegó a la puerta.

Todos los rostros se iluminaron por ver al Takarai despierto. Por su parte Gackt dirigía su paso hacia él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?! — reaccionó Ken precipitándose frente a él y sujetándolo del brazo derecho.

— ¡Ken ya basta! — suplicaba Tetsu sosteniendo a Ken.

Por su parte, los del G-Job no se quedaron callados.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — saltó You.

— ¡Suelta inmediatamente a mi cariño!— vociferó Chachamaru.

— ¡Ken tiene razón él no debería estar aquí! — acotó Yuki muy molesto.

El bajista lo miraba muy sorprendido porque pensó que tendría apoyo por parte de Awaji. Nunca pensó que pensara igual que él guitarrista.

— Vine a ver a Hyde y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para impedírmelo.

Tanto Gackt como Ken se miraban con gran desprecio. Parecía que de un momento a otro estarían en el suelo partiéndose hasta el alma. Esa vibra se esparció por todos los presentes haciendo que la situación se torne muy tensa.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Todos habían olvidado la verdadera razón por la que estaban en ese lugar y entonces era ésa misma razón quien se los recordaba. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Hyde se veía muy molesto.

—Esto…Hyde…

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Gackt separó su brazo violentamente del agarre de Ken y casi corriendo se acercó súbitamente al cantante, se detuvo frente a él y vio dulcemente al niño que estaba sentado en la cama junto a su padre.

— ¿Me permites? — lo miró con una sonrisa tan tierna, que al pequeño se le hizo imposible negarse.

El niño se bajó de la cama e inmediatamente Gackt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del vocalista. Fue un abrazo tan cálido e intenso que le decía sin palabras lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto con ellos. Todos veían boquiabiertos.

—Necesito hablar contigo — dijo luego de unos minutos, una vez que se separó de él.

— ¡¿Quién te has creído que…?! — comenzaba de nuevo Ken.

— ¡KEN! —Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente luego del grito de Hyde — Lo lamento, no quise gritarte, pero…pero de verdad que debo hablar con él.

No hacían falta argumentos, al menos para Tetsu quien empujaba al resto de su banda hacia afuera.

—Ya oyeron vámonos…

Tanto Yuki como los del G-Job y el hijo de Hyde salían sin rechistar.

—Pe…pe…pero… — sin embargo Ken no estaba del todo convencido.

— Vámonos — el bajista lo jalaba gentilmente del brazo.

—Hyde si presientes algo raro no dudes en gritar… ¡Estaremos aquí afuera! — pudo exclamar antes de que Tetsu cerrara la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron todos fuera, ambos bandos se dividieron diametralmente, los laruku a la derecha y los G-Job a la izquierda.

—No sé que estamos haciendo aquí — se quejaba Miyavi una vez reunidos.

—Estamos acompañando a mi cariño… ¿ya lo olvidaste? Te estás poniendo viejo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Ya cálmense los dos — terció You — Chacha deja de molestar a Miyavi.

—No lo estoy molestando, es sólo que dice cada tontería.

— ¡yo me refería…!

— ¡Shhhhh! — sisearon ambos para que los de la banda "enemiga" no los escuchen.

— Yo me refería a que no deberíamos estar aquí contemplando cómo nos tratan y en especial a Gackt. Actúan como si hubiera sido él quien lastimó a Hyde-san.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, estoy muy molesto con todos en especial con ese melenudo, ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a mi querido Gackt? Estoy que lo muelo a golpes. — Chacha estaba inusualmente molesto.

— Podríamos hacerlo, estamos de iguales con ellos — sugería Miyavi.

—Dejen de decir estupideces, han pasado muchas cosas desde que Takarai-san ingresó al hospital y no hubo tiempo para aclarar las cosas, pero estoy seguro que una vez que ellos hablen las cosas se solucionarán. Después de todo sólo ellos dos saben lo que pasó esa noche.

—Ojalá Yoshi estuviera aquí… — suspiraba Chachamaru mirando el techo.

—Ya pronto estará aquí — Afirmaba el bajista del G-Job — una vez que termine sus compromisos en Korea… ayer me llamó y estuvo dispuesto a tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, pero lo persuadí para que no lo haga, Gackt está tratando de cargar con todo él sólo, y si supiera que por su causa Yoshiki dejara de lado todos sus asuntos, se sentiría peor. — Terminó diciendo el violinista mirando hacia el lado de los L'arc.

— No es posible que Hyde este ahí sólo con…con ese — se refería el guitarrista despectivamente aún molesto por lo acontecido.

— Ya es suficiente Ken, relájate.

—Tal parece que tú estás de su lado, hasta Yuki piensa igual que yo ¿Cierto?

—esta vez creo que Ken tiene razón, no debimos permitir que…

—Y a todo esto… — interrumpía el guitarrista — ¿Cómo es que Camui se enteró de que Hyde despertó?

—Yo le mandé un mensaje a You-san para que le informara. Lo hice cuando revisaban a Hyde luego que despertara.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Cuestionaron ambos incrédulos.

— ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso Tetsuya?

— ¿Acaso odian a Gackt? — Preguntaba el infante muy inocentemente.

—No pequeño no es eso… es sólo que… — un baterista muy sonrojado no sabía cómo explicarse.

— Es sólo que este par de tontos quieren estar a cada momento al lado de tu papá para recuperar el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y no quieren compartirlo. — Tetsu acariciaba su cabeza.

—Pero eso no está bien, mi papá no puede estar todo el tiempo con ustedes, deben compartirlo al igual que yo lo comparto con ustedes cuando ensayan o están en conciertos.

Tetsu carraspeó para evitar soltarse a reír al ver las caras de sus integrantes.

—Ten pequeño, ¿Por qué no juegas con esto mientras tu papá charla con Gackt? — y le alcanzó su celular.

—Ok. — y se fue a sentar.

— Gracias por hacernos quedar mal ante el niño.

—Vamos ken, deja de comportarte como un chiquillo.

— ¡Ogawa no te permito que…!

—Claro que te comportas como un chiquillo porque ni siquiera estas bien enterado de todo y ya sacas tus propias conclusiones.

—Pero cómo no quieres que lo haga si todo esto es muy sospechoso, mira nada más como susurran… ¿No quieren que nos enteremos de algo? — miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

—Bien, escúchame, está claro que no confías en Gackt ni siquiera un poco.

—Absolutamente.

—Pero ¿Confías en You-san?

— ¿En You? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Sí o no.

—Pues sí, él y yo nos conocemos hace mucho.

—Está bien. Si recuerdas, esa noche el comandante nos dijo que Gackt estaba tras la pista de Hyde, y yo recuerdo muy bien que te molestaste terriblemente por eso.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Exacto, incluso pasaste la noche en la cárcel por tu reacción. Bueno, el punto es que no se si recuerdas también que nos dijo que lo hacía con la ayuda de You-san…

Tanto Ken como Yuki oían atentamente.

—Esto que les voy a contar, me lo dijo el mismísimo You, uno de esos días en que fui a declarar al distrito policial…

Entonces el líder de L'arc en ciel les contaba a sus músicos todo — al menos lo que sabía — de lo que había pasado esa noche.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ustedes?

Gackt se sentó pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás, luego se reclinó un poco hasta apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas para descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

— Te ves terrible… — evitó la pregunta comenzando a bromear.

— ¿Qué? Ni que tú te vieras grandioso. — Ambos reían.

Pero pese a las bromas, Hyde veía realmente mal a Gackt, estaba muy bien vestido al igual que siempre con unos jeans negros, una remera blanca sin mangas con la figura de un dragón negro estampado en medio y una chaqueta negra de cuero a tono con el resto de atuendo. Pero pese a lo grandioso de su atuendo se lo veía ojeroso y cansado. Con todo esto, Hyde pensó que en su caso se vería terriblemente mal con su bata de hospital.

— Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Hyde?

—Pues lo que ocurre entre ustedes, ¿Por qué esa reacción?

—…

—Vamos Gackt, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿Y ahora te callas? — sonaba exasperado.

—Hyde, creo que debería ser Kitamura quien te lo diga.

—No, me lo dirás tú.

—Necesito un cigarro.

—Es un hospital, no puedes fumar aquí. Dime ¿Qué pasó?

— Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque ¿verdad?

— ¡Dímelo Gackt!

— ¡¿Por qué quieres saberlo?!

— ¡DÍMELO!

— ¡NO!

— ¡ENTONCES SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE…!

— ¡SOY EL PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO!

—… — lo miraba atónito.

—…Soy el principal sospechoso… ¿Ya estas feliz?

— ¿Qué? Pero…cómo…

—…No te preocupes por eso ahora.

— ¡Pero ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué eres sospechoso?

— Porque me fui tras de ti, estuve a punto de atropellar gente, y fui el único que pudo dar contigo, ¿Eso no te parece sospechoso?

— ¡No se necesita ser un genio para saber que estabas ayudándome! ¿Acaso no te citaron a testificar?

— Lo hicieron.

— ¿y no les dijiste lo que paso?

— No les dije todo.

— ¡Pero Gackt! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Por lo que pasó al final! O ¿Ya no lo recuerdas Hyde?

— ¿Al final?

— ¿Quién era ella?

Hyde entonces comprendió. El silencio gobernó el lugar por completo. Hyde bajó la miraba pensativo observando sus manos muy nervioso.

— Tengo a mis propios detectives investigando todo — continuó — desde lo de Hideaki, quienes eran ellos, cómo se metieron a tu auto, todo… Está claro que se trataba de una secta, pero ¿Por qué hubo esa explosión? ¿Por qué fueron a ese lugar? Y lo más importante, que ni la policía puede responder… ¿Por qué están todos muertos?

—Gackt…yo…

—Tienen múltiples cortes fulminantes y en muchos de ellos no se halló una gota de sangre, como si se hubieran desangrado por completo, pero no encontraron la sangre en el suelo como se supone que debería ser. Tú sabes algo ¿Verdad?

— Yo…no lo sé.

—Hyde, tú y yo sabemos lo que vimos. — suspiró y se apoyó completamente sobre el sofá suspirando — Mira… ¿Sabes cómo llegue hasta ti? Cuando perdí tu rastro en el cruce Scramble llamé a You. Él pudo ubicarte mediante tu celular, entonces, fui hasta ahí y cuando llegué…

Hizo una gran pausa, como si aún hoy le costara mucho creer lo que había pasado.

/Flashback/

— ¿Estás seguro?

—"_Absolutamente Gackt, la señal del celular de Hyde-san proviene del lado norte en el lugar de la explosión"_

— Ok, ya estoy aquí, voy a entrar.

—"_No, Gackt, espera a que llegue la policía"_

—Claro que no You, es algo que debo hacer.

—"_¡Gackt…!"_

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo el arma de Chachamaru.

—"_¡Pero…! Por favor, ten cuidado" _— sabía que era inútil intentar persuadirlo.

— Lo tendré.

—"_De todas formas ya vamos para allá, la policía y yo"_

—Ok, dense prisa — y cortó la comunicación disponiéndose a bajar del coche.

El lugar era caótico. Había fuego por todas partes, se preguntaba cómo era posible que el lugar no esté rodeado por policías. Ya afuera, sujetó fuertemente la pistola y caminaba cautelosamente hacia el lugar que le indicara el guitarrista. Pronto vio una sombra y se asustó, por lo que apuntando bien con su arma se escondió tras de una pared semi-derrumbada, asomó la cabeza y notó que se trataba de un cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de agua. Se le acercó y tomando su pulso se percató de que estaba muerto. Continuó caminando y de repente tropezó con algo, cayó de rodillas, e incorporándose rápidamente vio con espanto que se trataba de una parte de la pierna de alguien. Pronto divisó alrededor y notó que ese fémur no era el único, había cientos de partes mutiladas por todo el lugar. Por breves segundos se paralizó aterrorizado respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Gackt Camui? No tienes tiempo para atemorizarte — se reprendió a si mismo levantándose y continuando su caminar.

Conforme se acercaba a dicho lugar, el paisaje se hacía más tenebroso. No podía escuchar nada, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a dos personas, caminó más aprisa sosteniendo muy bien la EAGLE CALIBRE 50. Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad ya que al agudizar su vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su querido amigo Hyde, estaba de espaldas a él sentado con las piernas flexionadas a los costados sobre una mesa baja de piedra pero; no estaba sólo…

— ¿Quién rayos es? — Mientras más se acercaba podía notar que esta persona estaba cubierta de sangre y se agachaba amenazadoramente sobre Hyde.

No le importó quien era, así que, obedeciendo a sus instintos apuntó su arma directamente hacia esa persona. La cargó y sin miramientos disparó.

Pudo ver que Hyde se sobresaltó y ella —ahora pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer —retrocedió con gran dolor alejándose del cantante. Sin pensar dos veces volvió a disparar, esta vez Hyde se dio vuelta.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —Gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Disparó una y otra vez hasta casi 6 tiros. Se sorprendió mucho al verla desaparecer casi en un pestañeo, algo que no era posible para un ser humano común. Una vez que ella se fue, corrió hacia el vocalista.

— ¡Hyde! — se arrodilló y lo sujetó de los brazos. — ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡Resiste por favor!

— Yo… — entonces éste se desvaneció por completo en sus brazos.

— ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde!

/Fin Flashback/

Hubo un gran silencio nuevamente.

—…Hyde ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Si yo lo supiera ¿Crees que no te lo diría?

—Sí.

— ¡Gackt!

—Hyde, ahora que has despertado, la policía no tardará en caerte encima, necesito saber lo que deseas que hable o que calle.

—Hablas como si estuviera ocultando algo. — Hyde parecía molesto.

—Si me dices lo que viste esa noche, no tendré porque pensar así.

— Lo que pasó esa noche… — comenzó dubitable — yo…estaba a punto de morir, me clavaron una estaca en la mano izquierda como puedes ver, pero no fue muy profundo, cuando el líder de esa secta estuvo a punto de clavarla por completo…ella…

— ¿Ella?

— Al decir verdad no lo sé, no estoy seguro, pero escuché un ruido agudo como de algo que pasa a toda velocidad, y unos segundos después él ya estaba muerto. Luego no lo tengo muy claro, todos enloquecieron, disparaban a todas partes mientras oía una y otra vez el mismo sonido. Iban cayendo uno a uno, aprovechando eso me liberé con un mazo, pero no pude liberar mi brazo derecho. Al final uno ellos hizo un intento más para matarme, me apuntó con un revólver y escuché claramente el mismo sonido pasar muy cerca de mi terminando en ese tipo.

— ¿Y él…?

—Cayó muerto…y sobre él estaba…

—Ella.

—Si…se aferraba a su cuello y él se retorcía…una vez que estuvo inerte, ella se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, se agachó y me preguntó si estaba bien…

Gackt escuchaba muy sorprendido.

— No sé cómo explicarlo pero estoy seguro, casi seguro de que ella me salvó la vida porque ella los mató a todos.

— A mi…— no sabía que decir — me parece algo difícil de creer, y no es que diga que no te crea, pues yo también lo vi, pero para serte sincero lo que vi esa noche…

—Escucha Gackt, no debemos decirle a la policía lo que pasó.

—No creo que tarden en descubrirlo.

—Pero si nosotros que estuvimos ahí no podemos explicarlo, ellos menos, ella sea lo que sea me salvó la vida y no me gustaría que la persigan como a un animal o a aun...

— ¿Monstruo?

— ¡Debes apoyarme en esto Gackt!

—Nunca dije que no lo hiciera, sino ¿Por qué crees que no le dije casi nada hasta ahora a la policía? Sólo necesitaba escuchar tu versión.

—Muchas gracias, y también…muchas gracias por lo de ese día.

Bajó la mirada mientras Gackt lo miraba atentamente.

—Todo lo que recuerdo de ese día se centra en ti, cuando perseguías mi auto, cuando le dabas golpes por atrás y todo eso…yo, es decir… No se que habría hecho sin ti ese día… Muchas gracias, de verdad que…

Gackt se había levantado bruscamente y acercándose a él lo abrazó fuertemente como lo habría hecho hace un rato.

—No sabes cuánto rogué porque este día llegara — con lágrimas en los ojos — no tienes nada que agradecerme, eres mi mejor amigo…recuerdo que un día me dijiste que sin dudarlo darías la vida por tus amigos, pues bien, te tomo la palabra.

Hyde estaba igual de conmovido.

—Muchas gracias, Gac-chan…

Se separaron con una sonrisa. Ahora Gackt se disponía a marcharse.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Debes descansar Haido, además creo que estoy acaparándote mucho, otros también desean estar contigo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y he aquí estaban todos parados tratando de escuchar algo de la conversación.

— ¿Ya terminaste cariño? — preguntó un Chachamaru entusiasmado rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Es hora de despedirnos muchachos.

—Escucha Camui… — haciendo a un lado a sus compañeros de pronto se dirigió a él un guitarrista cabizbajo y con las manos sujetas a la cintura — escucha, yo…yo lamento todo lo que hice… — levantó la mirada — Yo no sabía lo que habías hecho por Doiha…la verdad sé que es una excusa patética pero es que…

—Tranquilo Kitamura-san — le puso una mano en el hombro — en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Todos reían mientras Akira corría de vuelta al regazo de su padre.

—Hyde-san nos da mucho gusto tenerlo nuevamente de vuelta — afirmó You.

—Es verdad sea muy bienvenido — acotaba Miyavi.

—Y no crea que sólo son palabras y que nos venimos con las manos vacías ¡Vengan muchachos! — gritó Chachamaru. De repente un gran grupo de hombres vestidos todos de azul entraban en la habitación sosteniendo grandes y suntuosos arreglos florales.

— ¡Ey, ¿Qué están haciendo?! — Protestaba Ken — ¡A este paso no podrá entrar nadie más! ¡Haido morirá enterrado en flores!

— ¡Al menos trajimos algo, no como tú Kitamura!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Ya dejen de pelear — Terciaba Tetsu — ¿Cómo lograron obtener una autorización para meter todo esto? Si no dejaron a los fans hacerlo. — luego miró a Hyde —Todo el Jardín del hospital, de mi casa, de la de Ken, el apartamento de yuki y el tuyo ya parecen bosques por la cantidad de arreglos que recibiste Hyde.

Este se sonrojó mientras todos se partían de risa.

—Disculpen, disculpen, con su permiso — Sin previo aviso un grupo de uniformados se hacían presentes abriéndose paso entre los músicos y las flores.

—Me alegra mucho que haya despertado Takarai-san, sé que no es un buen momento, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas. — instaba el comandante de la policía, ante la vista preocupada de todos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ya era muy de noche y una jovencita caminaba completamente sola por entre una de las calles desiertas de los alrededores de Shibuya. Vestía solamente un tipo de bata de hospital arrastrando su largo y lacio cabello negro. Ya la calle estaba prácticamente vacía y los negocios habían cerrado sus puertas. A ella eso no parecía importarle. Caminaba sin rumbo muy lentamente y aunque era una noche fría no llevaba siquiera zapatos.

—Ey mira… — señalaba con tono malicioso un hombre muy mal encarado a su acompañante, ambos montados en una camioneta blanca— mira nada más que lindura, y está solita…

—Y casi no lleva nada puesto — contestaba el otro que tenía una pinta de leñador alcoholizado— es una noche fría…

—Como buenos caballeros debemos hacer algo.

—Definitivo.

Ambos detuvieron el auto a un metro detrás de ella, salieron rápidamente del auto. Uno de ellos la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza mientras el otro la sostenía por atrás. Una vez que creyeron que la dejaron inconsciente la cargaron de pies y manos y la arrojaron a la parte trasera de la camioneta tapándola con una alfombra sucia que llevaban atrás.

—Listo, vámonos. — Urgía el dueño del motorizado subiéndose de nuevo mirando a todos lados.

Una vez dentro reían triunfantes y cambiando de velocidad aceleraron a toda lo que daba el motor con paradero desconocido.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. capitulo inspirado en Oasis de Gackt


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notas: **ya son una decena de capitulos, disfruten.

**Capítulo X**

Apenas había pasado un día desde que el cantante de L'arc-en-ciel despertara. Aún así debido a su personalidad hiperactiva no quiso quedarse un segundo más en el hospital. Su manager tenía mucho trabajo extra haciendo todos los trámites posibles y hasta imposibles para hacer que el vocalista de la banda pueda continuar con su recuperación en casa.

Ya era de noche para cuando el representante de los Laruku consiguió obtener los permisos necesarios para la salida de su cantante, pero sin que aguarden a que se los diga, ya todos sus representados se habían organizado esperándolo.

— ¿Porque te tardaste tanto? — Le preguntó el bajista y líder de la banda quien estaba sentado afuera de la habitación con una gran maleta mientras el hijo de Hyde correteaba por el pasillo jugando al corredor de autos.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa, ¿Ya tienes todo?

—Aquí está la autorización. Pero debo decirte que su médico no está muy contento que digamos.

— ¿Y eso?

— Dice que estamos cometiendo un grave error al sacarlo tan pronto. Sé que en gran parte es idea de Hyde-san, por lo que me dijo que deberíamos persuadirlo para que se quede.

—De eso ni hablar.

—Tetsu-san…acaba de despertar del coma, aún no está del todo estable sin mencionar esa herida terrible en la muñeca izquierda.

— Por eso no te preocupes, ya Gackt aseguró a sus médicos privados, estarán todo el día en casa de Doiha-chan.

—Pues entonces no le veo sentido el que este aquí o allá.

— ¿No le ves sentido? Pues yo sí — sonaba exasperado pues odiaba que lo cuestionen — sí se queda aquí, tendrá encima todo el día a policías, periodistas y fans, sin mencionar que esa mujer puede venir en cualquier momento para llevarse a…

— ¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Para alejar al niño de su madre?

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso sugieres que debemos separara a Hyde de su hijo? —Susurraba para que el niño no lo escuche, pero estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—No es eso, por favor no te molestes. Yo sólo me preocupo por todo esto, ¿Qué pasaría si Megumi-san demanda a Hyde por desacato? Según tengo entendido ya hay una orden del juez para que Akira-chan se vaya con ella mientras comienza el juicio.

—Ya nuestros abogados están en eso.

—De acuerdo, no hablaré más del tema, pero créeme si te digo que yo tampoco quiero que el pequeñín se vaya con Megumi-san. Pero tengo otro argumento más en contra de que Hyde-san deje el hospital hoy.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Su seguridad, me parece que está más seguro aquí en el hospital que en su casa. Porque pueden quedar algunos de los que quisieron matarlo y les será más fácil atacarlo ahí.

—Eso no es cierto, corre más peligro aquí porque no podemos quedarnos con él durante la noche, en cambio en su casa; uno de nosotros se quedará con él todo el día hasta que se recupere del todo, además enviarán dos policías para que vigilen desde su puerta.

—Espero que tengas razón, ya no argumentaré nada más. Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos?

—Ken fue por su vagoneta, es más amplia y menos llamativa para que entremos todos, Yuki está con Hyde, lo ayuda a vestirse.

— ¡Tetsu, Tetsu! — Venía el pequeño corriendo hacia él — Mira lo que encontré.

—Déjame ver…

El infante llevaba las manos juntas y abriéndolas estaba una mariposa con las alas de un hermoso color rojo.

—Vaya, es muy linda…

— ¿Verdad?

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando salir a dos músicos, uno de ellos estaba apoyado sobre el otro con el brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello.

Tetsuya rápidamente se prestó a ayudarles.

—Con cuidado Doiha.

— Muchas gracias — sonreía, se sentía muy bien al igual que su narcisismo una vez que estaba vestido con su ropa favorita en lugar de esa horrible bata, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camisa de seda roja con un abrigo negro encima pero sólo tenía puesto el brazo derecho porque su brazo izquierdo aún vendado le dolía tanto que no soportaba el simple roce de la tela. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde que entró al hospital aún así se veía muy bien.

— ¡Mira papá! — le mostró la mariposa también.

— Vaya, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Estaba durmiendo en una maseta del hospital.

—Es muy hermosa, deberías dejarla ahí.

—Pero papá yo quería quedármela… — Hacía un puchero.

Hyde la miró fijamente, pues su color inmediatamente le trajo a la memoria a esa joven que le "salvara la vida" pues el color de sus ojos era idéntico al de la mariposa.

— ¿Dónde está ese baka? — Preguntó Yuki al no ver a Ken por ningún lado.

—Se supone que ya estaría aquí.

— ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! — Llegaba corriendo con las llaves de su auto en mano.

— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!

— Lo lamento pero hice una parada antes… — sonreía sospechosamente, hasta que detrás de él apareció la única persona que hacía falta para celebrar la vuelta de Hyde.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin decirme nada?

— ¡Gackt! — Exclamaron en coro.

De repente y debido al súbito grito la mariposa extendió vuelo ante la mirada de todos. Entonces los pensamientos de Hyde volaron hasta aquellos recuerdos de aquella persona que lo librara de semejante situación, añorando poder verla una vez más para poder preguntarle muchas cosas y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En un lugar bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, se hallaba una pareja de hombres de aspecto desagradable pues estaban algo ebrios. Ambos vestían como obreros del sistema de limpieza.

— ¡Vamos ¿Dónde están las llaves?!

— ¡Las tenía por aquí! Ah, aquí están— sacaba un conjunto de llaves del bolsillo superior de su overol.

— ¿Estuvo bien dejarla encerrada todo el día en tu garaje?

— ¿No lo entiendes? De seguro ya se despertó hace mucho, debe tener hambre y debe estar muy débil por lo que…

—Por lo que será más sumisa — Ambos se miraban con malicia mientras el dueño del lugar giraba las llaves en el cerrojo.

Abrió cautelosamente mirando hacia adentro, pero todo parecía estar en paz. Estaba oscuro por lo que el dueño presionó el interruptor de al lado de la pared iluminando el sitio.

Miraban por todos lados esperando verla oculta tras del automóvil o tras alguna de las cajas, pero no estaba.

— ¡Maldita sea se escapó! — Buscaban por todos lados.

— ¡Eso no puede ser, estaba muy bien cerrado y no hay ventanas!

Uno de ellos fue hasta la parte trasera del coche y quitó bruscamente la alfombra con la que la habían cubierto cuando la secuestraron. Su sorpresa fue enorme al verla aún ahí.

— ¡Ey! — instó para que su cómplice viniera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Al verla, no podía creer que la joven no se había movido del lugar, es más, estaba de costado horrorosamente inerte.

— ¿Crees…crees que este muerta?

— Mira, ¿Por qué tiene tanta sangre en su ropa?

— ¡LA GOLPEASTE MUY FUERTE, SE DESANGRÓ Y MURIÓ!

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Yo no…! Yo…ella no estaba, es decir estaba bien… — entraba en pánico.

—Fíjate bien, parece que la sangre no es de ella…

Extendió la mano para tocarla, pero súbitamente ella se movió. Ambos se asustaron terriblemente pero a la vez se aliviaron porque era obvio que no estaba muerta. La muchacha dio un pequeño gemido como si se estuviera estirando luego de un largo sueño reconfortante.

— ¿Estaba…? ¿Estaba durmiendo? — Incrédulos la vieron sentarse lentamente con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— Eso no te importa — ambos reían porque su presa no había escapado ni había muerto como creían. — lo único que debes saber es que ahora eres nuestra…

— Tengo sed…

— ¿Qué? Disculpe su majestad, pero usted no está aquí para ser servida si no para servir.

— Tengo mucha sed, ya no puedo resistirlo.

— ¡Ye deja de hacerte la lista! — la sujetó de su frágil brazo derecho tratando de jalarla fuera del auto hacia él, pero con una fuerza increíble, ella no se movió siquiera un centímetro. —Pero que…

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Por qué no la bajas?! — exigía el otro al ver a su compañero paralizado

— ¿Me ayudarán? — preguntó ella asiendo la mano que la sujetaba fuertemente, los huesos del hombre comenzaron a sonar como si se rompieran. Luego, sin previo aviso éste caía en el suelo por una patada que la joven le diera en la cara. Apenas y se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella apareció de cuclillas sobre su estómago mirándolo fijamente con esas pupilas rojo sangre y una sonrisa trémula.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! — gritó el otro muy asustado sacando un revolver que llevaba en el cinturón — ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — le apuntaba directamente en la cabeza.

— Pregunté si me ayudaran.

— ¿A qué? — cuestionó el del piso.

—A calmar mí sed…

Desde afuera, se escuchó un grito de pánico seguido de un disparo. De pronto todo quedó en un absoluto y lúgubre silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del depósito volvió a abrirse desde afuera dándole paso a cinco personas que veían la horrible función de cerca.

—Sabía que esta sensación…sabía que se trataba de usted su magestad. — comenzó hablando el que parecía el mayor de todos ellos.

El resto permaneció en silencio, se trataba de tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos vestidos como militares los cuales no parecían sorprenderse por lo que estaba pasando dentro de ese lugar.

Poco a poco ella se levantó de sobre el cuerpo del último hombre a quien había asesinado, el otro ya estaba muerto y tumbado a unos metros del automóvil.

— Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerían…debo admitir que no esperaba que lo hicieran tan rápido… — les daba la espalda.

— Déjeme hacerle una pregunta Milady (Forma de llamar a una mujer de alto rango) ¿Nos hará esto fácil o piensa poner resistencia? — Preguntó esta vez una de las mujeres.

— ¿Cuándo les hice las cosas fáciles?

— No queríamos que fuera así mi señora, pero no nos deja otra opción.

— Adelante… — Terminó la muchachita dándose vuelta mirándolos con una sonrisa llena de desafío y con una hilera de sangre que le chorreaba hasta su cuello.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dentro de una vagoneta negra, iban charlando muy amenamente un grupo de músicos mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el departamento del vocalista y su hijo. La vagoneta negra del guitarrista era bastante espaciosa ya que estaba acondicionada como una limosina, dos asientos en la parte posterior, dos de frente a ellos y de espaldas con los del conductor y su acompañante.

— ¡DETENTE! — gritó Hyde de pronto.

Ken pisó el acelerador muy asustado, parando el coche en seco haciendo que casi todos se vayan adelante.

— ¡QUE PASA!

— ¡QUE OCURRE HYDE! — todos estaban histéricos. En la parte de atrás del automóvil, Tetsu lo abrazaba para evitar que se fuera adelante y se lastime mientras que Gackt y el pequeño quienes estaban frente a ellos cayeron pesadamente contra el espaldar de sus asientos empujando a Ken quien conducía y Yuki que estaba a su lado, afortunadamente ambos tenían puestos los cinturones de seguridad.

—Nada, nada. — Miraba a todos quienes estaban al borde de un ataque cardiaco — es sólo que estamos justo delante de mi restaurante favorito y pensaba que…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todos en coro.

— ¡HYDE! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Nunca grites cuando yo este al volante! — Regañaba Ken.

— ¡Además para comer! ¡¿Comer qué?! — lo reprendía Gackt esta vez.

— ¿Una Hamburguesa?

— ¡Acaso estás loco Takarai! ¡¿Una hamburguesa?! — Yuki no podía creerlo, pues al estar en uno de los asientos de adelante, creyó que saldría disparado por la ventana y así vio pasar toda su vida en 5 minutos.

—Mira Hyde… — Tetsu trataba de controlarse para no partirle la cabeza — la fortuna te sonrió al dejar que los médicos te dejaran salir ¡¿Y ahora pretendes comer lo de siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada?! No abuses de tu suerte.

— Pero es que tengo mucha hambre, además no sólo lo dije por mí, ¿Tú también tienes hambre verdad cariño?

—Pero papá, y ¿si hago que te antojes?

— ¿Antojarme?

—Claro Doiha — explicaba el castaño — definitivamente no puedes comer nada de las cosas a las que estas acostumbrado. Debes seguir una dieta blanca muy estricta, nada de cosas fritas o muy condimentadas, no sabemos cómo reaccionará tu organismo luego de lo que pasó.

— Pero nosotros no tenemos nada así que podemos bajarnos a comprar unas hamburguesas dobles con queso y papas extra ¿Qué les parece? — un guitarrista muy animado se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad dispuesto a bajar del coche junto con el resto de los presentes en el auto — No te preocupes Hyde-chan te traeremos una gelatina.

— ¿Una…una triste gelatina?

— ¡ALTO AHÍ TODOS! — Tetsu se veía furioso. — ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡¿Hamburguesas?! ¡¿Una gelatina?! ¡Claro que no, todos comeremos lo mismo que Hyde!

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que el guitarrista se hizo oír.

— ¿Seguiremos todos la dieta? ¿Estaremos a plan de gelatina?

— ¡Quisiera que hubieras estado en mi lugar para saber lo que se siente estar tanto tiempo a plan de suero sin probar nada sólido! — Hyde hacía un puchero.

—Ok, ya basta — Calmaba Yuki a todos — Tet-chan tiene razón.

— Yo comeré lo mismo que mi papá.

— Por mí no hay problema — Acotaba el vocalista del G-Job.

Ahora todos miraban a Ken para ver si después de todo seguiría en contra de todos.

Suspiró, se dio vuelta y encendió el motor. — De acuerdo, pero Tetsu, serás tú quien pague la cuenta del doctor si me da anemia…

Todos reían nuevamente conforme el motorizado se ponía en marcha.

— Hyde.

— Dime Tet-chan.

—Esto… ¿Qué te dijo el comandante de la policía cuando vino a interrogarte?

Tanto Hyde como Gackt temían a esa pregunta, pues si ambos ya les habían contado a todos sus amigos lo que había pasado esa noche, no le habían dicho a nadie y mucho menos al oficial nada acerca de la jovencita que al parecer acabó con los satanistas.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Fingía ignorancia mientras Gackt quien estaba delante de él lo miraba de cuando en cuando fingiendo que no sabía nada.

— Es que aún no puedo entender lo que les pasó a los secuestradores, nos contaron hasta el momento en que te clavaron la estaca en la mano y luego Gackt nos contó del momento en el que llegó, y vio los cadáveres, pero aún nadie da razón de lo que les pasó a esos tipos.

El resto asentía pues era obvio que pensaban que Hyde debía saber algo.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieren saber lo que le dije? Pues…

/Flashback/

— Entonces eso fue lo que paso ¿eh? — el jefe policial se rascaba la barbilla como tratando de unir piezas sentado sobre uno de los asientos frente a la cama del cantante quien lo miraba tranquilamente.

— así es.

— Entonces ¿Usted definitivamente no sabe lo que les pasó a sus secuestradores?

—Sí, ya se lo dije, luego de que me clavaran la estaca perdí el conocimiento a causa del dolor.

— Pero vimos que las cadenas del altar donde lo tenían fueron rotas con un mazo por alguien para liberarlo, si usted se desmayó, ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Camui-san quizás? — Esta pregunta tenía un doble sentido pues ya habían hecho las pruebas y encontraron las huellas del Takarai en el mazo, no las de Gackt. Hyde se dio cuenta de esto.

— No, de hecho fui yo, en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de escapar, es por eso que tomé el mazo y pude aplastar las cadenas pero me descubrieron y no me dejaron liberar el brazo derecho.

—Y luego lo sujetaron de nuevo y le clavaron la estaca.

— Exacto.

— Camui-san llegó después…entonces aún cabe la posibilidad de que…

— ¡No pueden sospechar de él!

— ¿A no? ¿Y eso por qué?

— Ya se lo conté, porque él estaba salvándome la vida, desde el principio fue él quien me ayudaba a escapar, golpeando el auto desde atrás, persiguiéndome, hasta que al final cuando desperté por un momento vi a Gackt disparar al vació.

— si…dijo algo de que le pareció ver a alguien de pie frente a usted, pero sólo era una sombra…

— ¿Lo ve? Yo no puedo decirle lo que pasó, porque simplemente no lo vi.

— Ok. — Se levantó del sofá mirándolo fijamente. Hyde sabía que no le había creído, pero eso poco le importaba.

— bien, yo me retiro y espero sepa disculpar mi afán por interrogarlo justo hoy que acaba de despertar.

— No se preocupe.

— en todo caso, esté al tanto de todo, lo volveré a visitar para hacer más investigaciones —. Tomo su chaqueta y se la puso para luego hacer una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

/Fin del Flashback/

— Ya veo — Tetsu sonaba convencido al igual que el resto para luego cambiar de tema.

Hyde miró a los ojos a Gackt pero este huyó a su mirada. A ambos les causaba mucha vergüenza el saber que le estaban mintiendo a sus amigos, pero era algo que no podían decir ya que nadie lo entendería.

El pequeño vocalista miraba por la ventana al cielo que amenazaba con caerse a cántaros. "¿Dónde estaría ella en este momento?" se preguntó. Cerró los ojos y pronto Hyde se quedó dormido.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Esero que les haya gustado, y esperaré gustosa por sus comentarios :) Capitulo inspirado en Cradle de L'arc en ciel


	11. Capitulo 11

**Notas: **Muchas veces los sueños pueden parecer tan reales :(

**Capítulo XI**

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— _¿Por qué no dejas de luchar? _

_Encadenado de pies y manos trataba de zafarse para salvar su vida._

— _¿No te das cuenta de que esta vez no hay escape?_

_Una vez más se podía escuchar el himno entonado por esos hombres que ansiaban acabar con su vida en nombre del ángel oscuro._

— _¡Déjenme! —Jalando las cadenas, sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar._

— _¿Preparado?_

— _¡AYUDENME!_

— _¡Grita todo lo que quieras! — Levantó el mazo en lo alto mientras ponía un gran clavo sobre su pecho._

—_Por favor no…_

—_Hasta nunca Takarai-san…_

— _¡NOOOOOO!_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¡NOOOOOO! _— _gritaba aún dormido mientras pataleaba sobre su cama. — ¡DEJENME! ¡DEJENME POR FAVOR!

— ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde!

De forma súbita abrió los ojos y lo primero que llegó a su sistema visual fue una sombra al frente suyo que lo sujetaba de ambos brazos y lo llamaba por su nombre.

— ¡SUELTAMEEEE! —se flexionó y empujó con una pierna a la silueta oscura.

Creyendo que aún se encontraba dentro de su pesadilla, se arrastró por su cama hasta llegar a su mesa de noche al lado derecho, abrió la caja y sacó un revólver, se puso de pie mientras apuntaba a la sombra del hombre que ahora estaba en el piso. — ¡NO…NO DEJARÉ QUE ACABEN CONMIGO TAN FACILMENTE, ANTES LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS AL INFIERNO! — su respiración era agitada, sudaba y temblaba, realmente el vocalista estaba fuera de control en un estado de total pánico.

—No por favor…Hyde… — Suplicaba el espectro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando entrar la luz artificial del pasillo, ésta encegueció al cantante quien tratando de alejarse de ese brillo y a causa de la repentina intromisión retrocedió, tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡HYDE! — Gritaron los músicos al unísono.

Tetsu fue el primero en llegar al vocalista, se agachó hasta él y ni bien le puso una mano encima, Hyde lo abofeteó con el reverso de su mano sana haciéndolo caer violentamente.

— ¡HYDE YA BASTA! — Yuki se le abalanzó. Ambos forcejeaban en el piso; el vocalista por quitarse a su "atacante" de encima y el baterista por quitarle el arma.

— ¡Yuki no! — instaba Ken quien aún estaba en el piso luego que Hyde le apuntara con el revólver.

Gracias a este grito Hyde se distrajo un poco, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el pelilargo que con un movimiento firme sujetó el brazo derecho del Takarai y lo golpeó contra el piso haciéndole perder el control sobre el arma.

Tetsu y Ken corrieron hacia ellos. El primero cogió el arma mientras el otro corriendo hasta Hyde lo levantó por detrás, lo sentó sobre la alfombra y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de él, le apresó las extremidades superiores con un fuerte abrazo por detras. Yuki se incorporó y arrodillándose frente a Hyde, lo sujetaba de los hombros mientras que le gritaba para que reaccione — ¡HYDE! ¡HYDE POR FAVOR!

Pero sin importar lo fuerte que gritase, Hyde no reaccionaba, sólo pataleaba por soltarse del agarre del guitarrista. Parecía estar perdido entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Luego de unos minutos de inútil insistencia por hacerlo reaccionar, se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban velozmente hacia los tres. Entonces sin previo aviso o advertencia el líder de la banda arrojaba todo el contenido de un vaso lleno de agua sobre el rostro de Hyde.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, una vez más reinó el silencio. Tetsuya se agachó hasta la altura del resto de la banda y haciendo a un lado a Yuki se puso delante del moreno. Ken aún lo sujetaba.

—Hyde — le susurraba a un vocalista con los ojos desorbitados que no miraban nada en específico. — Hyde… ¿Me escuchas?

— ¿Tet-chan…? —Luego de unos minutos.

— Así es, aquí estamos todos contigo.

— ¡Pero ellos…ellos! — Volvía a sobresaltarse.

— Nunca estuvieron aquí.

— Sólo fue una pesadilla Doiha — Ken argumentó esta vez — Estabas gritando dormido y luego…te despertaste y me golpeaste.

— Lo… Lo lamento yo… — Todos se ponían de pie pues el guitarrista ya lo había soltado. — Recuerdo que estaba sobre el altar aquel y…

—Tranquilo Doiha-chan — hablaba dulcemente Yuki — No fue real, ya no tienes por qué tener miedo, ya estás en tu casa, con nosotros y con tu hijo…

— ¡Es verdad Akira! — Dijo haciéndose el cabello para atrás y saliendo precipitadamente hacia la habitación del pequeño. Todos lo siguieron y al entrar notaron que el chiquillo aún estaba profundamente dormido.

— Menos mal que no se levantó con el escándalo — susurraba aliviado Ken.

Yuki llegó detrás de todos alcanzándole una toalla para que se seque el rostro.

— ¿Y este sofá? — Hyde estaba muy extrañado porque el sofá de su sala estaba a un metro junto a la cama de Akira.

—Nosotros lo trajimos — contestó el castaño — Yo me quedé a dormir aquí a petición del pequeño, no quería dormirse sólo.

Ya más aliviado se sentó en dicho sofá mientras se secaba.

—Escuchen…lo lamento…yo creí que…

—Una y otra vez te pregunté cómo estabas y tú siempre me dijiste que estabas bien.

—Pero Tetsu…

—No hay peros que valgan Hyde, nos mentiste. A menos que en tu vocabulario "bien" signifique "estar aterrado".

— De acuerdo…yo creo que esto me afectó más de lo que esperaba, pero yo no pude decir frente a él que estoy…asustado.

—Doiha, acabas de pasar por algo terrible, no se esperaba menos que estar horrorizado. No debes fingir para convencernos o convencerlo a él, estamos a tu lado y si sientes miedo allí estaremos para darte ánimos. — el resto de la banda asintió sonriente.

— Muchas…de verdad muchas gracias. — Hyde acariciaba la mejilla de su querido hijo para luego darle un beso de buenas noches.

Todos salieron del dormitorio para acompañar al vocalista de nuevo al suyo. Una vez ahí Ken comenzó a hablar.

—Vaya Doi…sí que me diste un susto.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? Casi muero cuando te vi delante de mí, ¿De dónde saliste?

— Es verdad…ya estabas dormido para cuando llegamos. — Se rascaba la cabeza — Te cargamos y te metimos en tu cama, Akira cenó y también lo acostamos, luego nos echamos suertes para ver quien se quedaba a dormir contigo.

—Y le tocó a Ken. — Aclaraba Tetsu — él se durmió sobre ese sillón de allí — señalaba uno que estaba de espaldas hacia su cama pero de frente hacia la ventana.

—Esperen…esperen un momento, ¿Están diciéndome que pasaron la noche aquí? …Tú estabas en el cuarto de mi hijo, Ken en aquel sillón ¿Y Yuki?

—Yo en el cuarto de visitas.

—De no haber sido por eso, dormiría en el baño sobre la tina. — Acotaba Ken riéndose.

—Ja, ja. Ja muy gracioso Kitamura.

—Pero…pero ¿Por qué? No debieron… — sonaba como a reproche.

— ¿Te molesta que estemos en tu casa Hyde? — Preguntaba Tetsu un poco triste.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Todos bajaron la cabeza agraviados mientras que el moreno se subía nuevamente a su cama. — No me siento nada bien sabiendo que se están tomando tantas molestias por mi…ya han hecho suficiente por mí.

Al escuchar esto todos comprendieron por lo que alegrándose comenzaron a reprenderlo.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo baka?! ¿Cuáles molestias? Ahora nos necesitas, y por lo tanto no te dejaremos, además no sé si recuerdas que dijimos que uno de nosotros se quedaría contigo todo el día hasta que te recuperes.

—Lo recuerdo Tet-chan, pero…

—Ya basta, no alegues más, hoy nos quedamos los tres porque nos dijeron en la comandancia que mandarán a los vigilantes mañana, así que no podíamos correr el riesgo. Inclusive Gackt quería quedarse, pero lo llamaron sus detectives y tuvo que irse, realmente se está desviviendo por averiguar y castigar a los que te hicieron esto.

—Además de que él SI hubiera dormido en el baño… —Ken se burlaba por lo bajo.

—La verdad, no sé qué decir amigos…

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Si tienes algo que decirnos, lo haces en la mañana, ahora necesitas descansar, y si vuelves a tener pesadillas recuerda que son sólo eso: pesadillas, ya todo pasó y nosotros estamos aquí.

— O si prefieres yo puedo dormir a tu lado para que te sientas más tranquilo, — Ken se sentó junto a él.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo baka?! — y lo empujó fuera de su cama, todos reían.

—Eres cruel Akuma-chan ¿Esta es la forma de tratar a los invitados? Luego de que me molesto en ser amable…— Y volvía a su sillón.

—Bien descansa, Haido. — se despedía Yuki.

—Que duermas bien — se despidió Tetsu cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que todo quedó en oscuras y en silencio, se recostó.

— Buenas noches Ken.

— ¿Ah? A sí, buenas…no… — y ya estaba durmiendo.

— Que rápido se queda dormido… — se cobijó nuevamente entre sus sabanas y cerrando sus ojos se entregó completamente a los brazos de Morfeo agradecido de corazón con sus amigos.

….

El olor delicioso de panqueques se deslizó hasta su olfato, lo que le enviaba el mensaje de que la mañana había llegado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y se desperezó estirándose en toda su cama, bostezó y buscó su reloj.

Dio un gemido de molestia al acordarse de que su reloj estaba en su mesa de noche a la izquierda. Suavemente se giró. Al principio no veía claramente, pero para cuando su vista se aclaró notó que la máquina de medir el tiempo señalaba las 9:30.

— ¡AKIRA! — Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se puso de pie. Vio alrededor y Ken ya no estaba, pero había dejado todas las sabanas y almohadas botadas en el piso; no le importó, salió de su cuarto y fue al del niño.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ni su hijo ni Tetsu estaban, entonces se preocupó. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina, pero cuando doblaba en una de las esquinas, se topó frente a frente con una persona.

— ¡¿Quién…quién es usted?! — retrocedió ante la intempestiva presencia. La otra persona lo hizo de igual manera.

—Ay, que…que susto me dio — respiraba agitadamente.

—Lo lamento… — se disculpó al percatarse de que la persona frente a él era una señora diminuta de aproximadamente 60 a 65 años, ya con el cabello cano y vestida con uniforme de sirvienta. — es sólo que…

—No jovencito yo soy quien debe disculparse, permítame presentarme, soy Shioka Aburame, el ama de llaves de Gackt-san — hizo una pequeña reverencia. — y usted debe ser…

Rápidamente el moreno hizo una reverencia muy marcada avergonzado por hacer que una señora mayor sea la primera en presentarse.

—Yo soy Hyde…quiero decir Hideto Takarai es un placer conocerla…

Ella se soltó a reír intrigando al cantante quien lentamente se erguía.

—lo siento, no quise reírme, es sólo que es tal y como dijo mi pequeño Gackt, es usted tan Kawaii.

"¿Pequeño?" se preguntó mientras reía con la señora, pues a pesar de que acababa de conocerla le pareció una gran persona, con la mirada dulce y una gran presencia carismática.

—No quisiera ser insolente pero…

—Oh vamos, usted puede ser como quiera, por algo es el patrón, jajajajaja.

—jeje, jeje ¿El patrón?— sonreía nervioso, nunca antes había conocido a una persona así.

—Dígame señor.

—Pues, esto…me gustaría saber ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

—Ah pues es obvio cariño, estoy aquí para cuidarlo.

— ¿Cuidarme?

— Claro, mi Gackcito me envió aquí desde el día en que ingresó al hospital, básicamente para que mantenga el lugar limpio, pero ahora que usted está de vuelta mis órdenes son cuidarlo y atenderlo en todo lo que usted requiera.

—Claro…ya veo. Pues por lo que veo hizo un gran trabajo…muchas gracias. — terminó ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a la anciana.

— No tiene por que agradecer jovencito, mas bien, debe tener hambre, porqué no acompaña a los otros a desayunar…venga ya tengo su desayuno preparado — y liderando se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Los otros?" Pensó que se trataba de todos sus amigos. Pero al ingresar a la cocina detrás de la señora, sólo estaban su hijo y Yuki.

— ¡Doiha! Qué bueno que ya despertaste.

— ¡Papá! — corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Buenos días. — Sonreía muy complacido al verse al fin en casa. Y acariciando la cabecita del infante le preguntó — ¿No deberías estar en la escuela, cariño?

— ¡¿Quéeee?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre papá? Tengo que estar aquí para cuidarte.

—Ah, no me digas… —Dijo divertido llevándose al chiquillo de vuelta a su lugar en la mesa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado — Pero no puedes cuidarme si tú no sabes nada de medicina.

—…

Yuki fingía su risa bebiéndose un jugo de naranja.

—Pero… Pero… Entonces, seré médico.

—Ok, es una gran profesión pero… ¿Cómo llegarás a ser médico si ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela?

—Tu papá tiene razón.

—De acuerdo… Ya vengo. — se levantó pesadamente de la mesa para ir a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme escolar.

Una vez que se fue, la señora Aburame le puso un plato de cereal con leche al vocalista y un jugo de naranja.

—Si resiste esto, más rato le daré pan con mermelada.

—Muchas gracias — la miraba sonriente mientras ella se iba a continuar con sus obligaciones.

— ¿Dormiste bien Haido? — untaba un poco de mantequilla en una tostada.

— Si, esta vez sí Yuki, aunque creo que están exagerando con todo esto. A propósito ¿Y los demás?

—Fueron a cambiarse, tenían toda la ropa arrugada, además tenían una cita con la policía.

— ¿Siguen interrogándolos?

—Sí, ahora se centran en tu entorno más cercano. También vendrán a interrogarte a ti y a mi, en la tarde.

—ummm. — comenzaba con su cereal.

En el fondo de la cocina se hallaba un televisor que emitía las noticias de la mañana en la NHK.

—"_En otras noticias, los guardias de una tienda de electrodomésticos revisaron las grabaciones de su cámara de seguridad exterior, y he aquí lo que encontraron"_

El titular de la noticia rezaba: "Cámaras de Seguridad Registran Secuestro". De pronto un reportero comenzaba a relatar.

— "_El pasado miércoles las cámaras de seguridad de Yamashita Electrodomesticos registraron lo que al parecer se trata de un secuestro, he aquí las imágenes_"

Era de noche y las cámaras enfocaban a la calle de enfrente. Súbitamente por el lado derecho de ésta, hacía su aparición una jovencita descalza caminando de forma descuidada mirando el suelo, sólo llevaba puesta una especie de bata de hospital con el cabello suelto y largo que se arrastraba por el suelo.

De pronto Hyde se atoró con el cereal comenzando a toser como loco.

— ¡Hyde! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Yuki se asustó. Pero unos segundos después Hyde respiraba rápidamente pero ya no tosía. — ¿Hyde?

Aún respirando agitadamente le hizo un ademán de "silencio" viendo nuevamente la noticia.

La imagen continuaba con la muchacha, pero detrás de ella se detuvo una camioneta blanca pequeña, de ella bajaron dos tipos. Corriendo hacia ella, uno de ellos la golpeó en la nuca, el otro la cogió de los brazos y la arrastraba hasta que su compañero la cogió por los pies y sin importarles nada la arrojaron a la parte trasera de su motorizado cubriéndola con algo que no se lograba distinguir.

—"_Por otro lado, la policía al ver esta grabación reviso la cámara de seguridad del semáforo de enfrente y esto fue lo que captó"_

Se repetía la misma situación sólo con un cambio de ángulo, esta vez se podía ver a la joven de frente.

—No puede ser… — Hyde miraba incrédulo. La chiquilla del video era la misma que le salvara la vida esa trágica noche.

…

En una mansión no muy alejada del lugar, otro cantante se hallaba disfrutando de su desayuno frente a la tele en su sala, cuando su guitarrista ingresó.

— ¡Konnichiwa! Gakuto.

— ¿You? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo vine a ver como estabas.

—Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

—Que frio eres…bueno pues, hablé con Tetsuya y me dijo que Hyde-san está bien, pero que anoche tuvo una horrible pesadilla.

— ¿Qué? — sonaba preocupado.

—Tal parece que rememoró lo que pasó.

—Debo ir a verlo, — se levantaba de su sofá violentamente.

—Espera Gackt, no seas tan impulsivo, al menos acábate tu desayuno, ya sabes después como te pones con lo de la anemia.

No replicó, pues sabía que tenía razón, era muy propenso a caer dentro de anemias severas que en ocasiones le dificultaban la respiración y por lo cual perdía el conocimiento.

Mientras terminaba, ambos miraban en silencio la televisión. Cambiaba de canal en canal, intempestivamente se detuvo en uno al reconocer a la joven que salía en ella.

Estaba tomando su café pero al reconocerla lo escupió.

Al principio dudó, pero cuando se cambió el ángulo de la cámara, pudo verla claramente. Allí estaba ella, la jovencita a la que le disparara esa noche.

— ¿Gackt? — You estaba desconcertado.

"¿Podrá, podrá ser posible?" Se preguntaba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

….

—Hyde… — no prestaba atención a su alrededor por lo que una voz lo hacía volver a la realidad. — ¡Hyde!

—que… ¿Qué?

—Hyde, ¿Qué tienes? De repente te quedaste pasmado. Ahhh, ya entiendo, ¿Es por la noticia cierto? No deberías ver ninguna información como esa, sólo te traerá malos recuerdos. — tomando el control remoto apagó el televisor.

— Fue el miércoles…hoy es viernes, ya han pasado dos días.

— ¿Perdón? — Yuki no comprendía aquello que musitaba el cantante.

— ¡Estoy listo! — justo en ese instante entraba Akira vestido y con su mochila.

— ¿Ah?, por supuesto, ¿no estás olvidando nada cariño? — preguntaba su padre el cual parecía haberse olvidado por completo del asunto del televisor.

—No papá — sonreía.

—De acuerdo yo te llevaré amiguito— Yuki se ponía de pie — ¿Estás bien Hyde? No me gustaría dejarte sólo después de…

— No, no te preocupes Yu-chan, estaré bien.

—Bueno, de todas formas ya están dos policías en la puerta de entrada. Volveré enseguida.

— Ok.

Ni bien oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse corrió a su habitación donde estaba su maleta, no la había deshecho luego de volver del hospital, por lo que supo que la gorra de lana y los lentes que habría usado para salir de la fiesta de Gackt esa noche, seguirían ahí.

Las encontró rápidamente, tomó una mochila y la llenó de cosas que necesitaría, como ser una portátil, el USB de conexión a internet y su revólver entre otras cosas. Abrió su closet y cogió lo primero que encontró, unos jeans azul oscuro, una remera blanca con mangas largas y un saco negro largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Finalmente, salió de la habitación y cogió las llaves de uno de sus autos y se dispuso a salir. Se acordó de la señora Shioka, la buscó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sala aspirando.

"Genial, ella no será un problema" se dijo conforme avanzaba hasta la puerta de salida. Pero antes de que la abriera se acordó de que Yuki le dijo que los policías ya estaban en la entrada. Y al abrir notó que efectivamente estaban ahí. Ambos lo vieron muy curiosos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo señor? — preguntó uno de ellos.

—Esto…Escuché…escuché un ruido detrás de las ventanas de mi cuarto, creo que hay alguien subiendo por el balcón.

Sin dudarlo ambos corrieron dentro del departamento hacia su habitación, hecho que fue aprovechado por el vocalista quien rápidamente salió del lugar hacia el ascensor que llevaba al parqueo.

Al llegar al lugar se montó en un convertible negro de su propiedad, pero al querer arrancar, de pronto un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Hyde?" se cuestionaba, porque debía admitir que estaba aterrado al tener que salir sólo a la calle.

Sin embargo, sacudiendo la cabeza y armándose de valor prendió el motor y subiendo por la rampa se aventuró al exterior en busca de la tienda de electrodomésticos que había visto en las noticias.

Sus piernas temblaban como nunca haciéndole que de vez en cuando frene o acelere cuando no debía; además, debido a su mano izquierda sólo podía conducir con una mano haciéndole perder en ocasiones el control del motorizado. Recordó luego a su querido chofer y amigo ahora muerto: Hideaki, pensó que seguramente él lo hubiera llevado sin conducir tan mal.

—Aunque es posible que llamara a Tet-chan y a los demás para acusarme.

Se sintió muy mal por estar haciendo esto: que ellos se preocupen más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, pero sabía que sin importar cuántas veces se los explicara, ellos no entenderían. Aún así, debía ayudar a esa persona. No dejaba de pensar en ella desde ese día, le estaba muy agradecido y pensó que la mejor manera de retribuirle sería haciendo lo mismo por ella, estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Cambió de velocidad y acelerando a todo lo que daba el motor, condujo a su destino: Yamashita Electrodomésticos.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Como siempre esperando sus comentarios XD Inspirado en la canción Finale de L'arc en ciel


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

Luego de manejar por unos minutos a través de las calles de Tokio y preguntando en cada esquina, pudo dar con la nombrada tienda.

—Yamashita Electrodomésticos…— rezó dentro del coche.

Le dio un último vistazo a su atuendo de incognito antes de bajarse. Respiró profundamente al momento que puso un pie fuera, estaba aterrado debía aceptarlo, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Cerró la puerta con llave al salir, se dio vuelta y caminó lento pero seguro hasta llegar dentro de la tienda.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó una de las señoritas vendedoras al verlo ahí parado observando entre los estantes sin hacer nada.

— ¿Está bien? — cuestionó muy preocupada pues cuando ella se acercó, él se sobresalto.

—Esto…me gustaría hablar con el dueño.

— ¿Es algo personal?

—Sí…así es.

— Por aquí por favor. — gustosa lo guió por el lugar.

Pese a que llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros y un gorro de lana que le cubría la cabeza; la forma en que estaba vestido, en combinación con su fisonomía pequeña pero perfecta, lo hacía muy atractivo.

—Señor Yamashita, aquí hay un joven que quiere hablar con usted, dice que es personal. — la joven se dirigía a un hombre alto, mayor y de aspecto rudo quien estaba parado detrás de un mostrador, llevaba un deportivo color verde con el logo de la tienda. Ella se retiró luego de brindarle una sonrisa y guiñarle el ojo a Hyde alejándose caminando muy provocativamente.

—Si dígame.

—Bue… Buenas tardes. — carraspeó para dejar de tartamudear. — Escuche, yo…

—Hable más fuerte que no lo escucho.

No quería hablar fuerte para evitar ser reconocido, o que se dieran cuenta del para que venía. Se apoyó sobre el mostrador y elevó un poco más la voz.

—Necesito que me haga un gran favor.

— ¿Un favor? ¿Cuál? — se agachó un poco.

— necesito que me facilite una copia de la grabación que salió en el noticiero de la mañana.

— ¡¿Una copia?!

—Shhhhh… — Miró a todos lados y se alivió de que nadie los observara. —Escuche…le pagaré lo que sea, lo que me pida, por favor…

— ¿es usted detective?

—esto… No.

— ¿Es periodista?

—ehhhh tampoco.

—No sé, pero se me hace conocido. — lo observaba fijamente frotándose la barbilla, eso a Hyde lo puso muy nervioso. — No es usted… ¿No es cantante?

En ese momento el vocalista se puso tan rojo que negar lo innegable sería sólo pérdida de tiempo, lo habían descubierto.

—Sí, estoy en lo cierto ¿Verdad? Es cantante. ¡Miren chicas…!

— ¡NO POR…! No por…favor— Casi se subía al mostrador mientras que con ambas manos le hacía ademanes para que guarde silencio. —Por favor, nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

— ¿Y eso? Ahhh, Es por lo que le pasó…es una lástima, pero ya está usted bien ¿Cierto?

—ehhh, si, esto…gracias. Mire, necesito que me venda una copia de la grabación, se lo suplico, pero por favor no me pregunte el por qué.

—Bueno, es que no entiendo para qué alguien como usted necesita el registro de un secuestro, y después de haber sobrevivido a uno. — lo miraba extrañado.

—es sólo que…lo necesito, por favor.

Lo miró fijamente por un rato, hasta que se dio vuelta y se internó en la parte trasera del depósito sin decir nada. Ante esto, Hyde bajó la cabeza y perdió toda esperanza, "¿Y ahora qué hago?" Se dijo mientras salía, pero fue detenido por la persona con la que había estado hablando hace poco.

— ¡Oiga! ¿No se olvida de algo?

Hyde se volteó y he aquí que el hombre traía consigo un CD en una bolsa plástica. Presuroso se acercó nuevamente hasta el mostrador.

—Mire, no sé para que quiere esto, pero Yamashita Suichi sabe cuando alguien está desesperado y es sincero, tenga y no necesita darme algo a cambio, sólo prométame que no me meterá en problemas.

—Por…por supuesto — sonreía muy contento, no podía creer la suerte que tenía. —Muchas gracias… Hontou ni. — cogió la bolsa y alejándose un poco hizo una gran reverencia y se alejó corriendo hacia su automóvil.

Una vez dentro del motorizado, se encerró y sacó su celular, discó el número de aquella persona que (aunque contra su voluntad) estaba implicado en todo debido a su complicidad.

—"_Moshi, moshi"_ — La voz del otro lado de la línea se hizo oír.

—Gackt…

—"_¿Hyde? ¿Por qué llamas con número desactivado? ¿Está todo bien?"_ — sonaba preocupado.

—Sí, estoy súper, Gac-chan, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

— "_¿Dónde estás?"_

— ¿En mi casa? — Contestó muy nervioso con una casi pregunta. Rogaba porque no pase un auto bullicioso que lo delatara —Pero escucha, necesito que apagues tu celular, sólo habilita el número privado que usábamos durante la filmación de Moon Child.

—"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pides eso?"_

—Es que el comandante de la policía vino a mi casa y me hizo muchas preguntas que respondí con algunas mentiras. Necesito decírtelas para que no haya contradicciones, pero no es un asunto que se deba tratar por teléfono, así que antes de que él te llame, apaga tu celular, ya luego dirás que estabas en una reunión.

—"_Pero Hyde…"_ — estaba algo dudoso — "_Espera, voy a tu casa ahora mismo."_

— ¡NO!

—"_¿Qué?"_

—No, es que aún están aquí, yo te llamaré para cuando se vayan ¿Sí? Por eso debes tener prendida la otra línea. Sólo yo podré llamarte.

—"_¿Ok? Suena raro pero está bien"_

—Por favor, ten el celular a tu lado, puedo necesitarte más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

—"_Como digas Hyde, hasta dentro de poco…esto…" _— Quiso decirle que le pareció haber visto a la muchacha de aquella vez en las noticias pero el Takarai ya había colgado.

Una vez que Hyde cortó, se pasó la mano por el cabello apoyando la cabeza en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos meditando acerca de lo que hacía. Se sentía culpable por engañar a todos. Pensó que para ese momento ya sus amigos estarían histéricos buscándolo, y al primero al que llamarían sería a Gackt, por lo que necesitaba tenerlo alejado de todo. Por el momento, no quería que se entere de nada ya que como le había dicho, era posible que lo necesitara pues no estaba muy seguro de poder arreglárselas sólo con esta situación.

Apagó su celular también y reclinándose un poco, puso el CD en el reproductor del tablero de su automóvil. Se sintió muy nervioso antes de presionar el botón de play, por lo que respirando profundamente, lo hizo.

Las primeras imágenes que se mostraban eran aquellas que vio en el noticiero, ahí estaba ella, pero necesitaba percatarse. Hizo un zoom y esta vez pudo verla claramente, definitivamente se trataba de aquella joven. Cuando apareció el auto congeló la imagen y acercándola lo más que pudo, anotó el número de placa. Luego sacó la portátil de su mochila y se conectó a internet, digitó los números de la matrícula e inmediatamente tuvo acceso al registro de automóviles de la ciudad donde le indicaba la dirección del hogar del dueño del motorizado. Este servicio estaba disponible para aquellos que veían un auto robado y podían reportarlo con el propietario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó en dirección hacia un nuevo destino: la casa del dueño del automóvil que se llevara a su salvadora.

…

Dentro del apartamento de Hyde, 3 músicos al borde de un ataque de nervios, gritaban a los policías y se gritaban mutuamente.

— ¡ESPEREN! —Tetsu le puso fin al momento caótico — ¡Es suficiente! Debemos tratar de calmarnos y no entrar en pánico, llamemos a Gackt, es posible que esté con él.

— ¡Ya lo llamé y tiene el celular apagado al igual que Hyde! — Ken era el más irritado de todos.

—No creo que esté con Gackt-san — afirmaba la señora Aburame — me lo hubiera dicho.

— ¡Tenemos que ir por un regimiento de policías y buscarlo por todos lados!

—Tengo una mejor idea — aportaba Yuki — vamos directamente a casa de Camui y así lo verificamos.

Sin decir nada más, salieron intempestivamente hacia la casa del vocalista del G-Job.

…..

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no tardó en llegar. Se estacionó a unos metros donde los dueños de la casa no puedan verlo. Bajó muy cautelosamente tomando su revólver, el mismo que Ken le regalara en un cumpleaños y con el que le apuntara la noche pasada. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y no se sorprendió mucho al no ver policías en el lugar "Claro, seguramente nadie fue a denunciar que la muchacha es su hija o hermana, por eso la policía no ha iniciado el proceso de búsqueda" pensó, pero esta situación verdaderamente le favorecía, pues no quería policías estorbando su propia investigación.

Esa casa era un tanto peculiar, pues parecía totalmente abandonada, el césped del pequeño patio principal había crecido en exceso. Por fuera la pintura estaba derruida al igual que algunos tejados que se hicieron trizas al caer al piso. Sus ventanas estaban oscuras como si hace años no las hubieran limpiado, razón por la cual no tenía cortinas pues casi no se veía nada de lo de adentro. Aún así Hyde sabía que ese lugar no estaba totalmente abandonado, pues en la acera estaba un bote de basura lleno hasta la mitad, la basura era prácticamente reciente por lo que debía haber vida en la casa. De esa manera, se acercó a una de las ventanas y trató de distinguir algo a través de ellas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo notar que dentro de la casa no había nadie. Quiso ingresar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con varios seguros y candados. Esto obviamente demostraba que los dueños estaban tratando de ocultar algo o a alguien, por lo que debía entrar a toda costa.

Junto a la casa había un gran depósito que parecía un garaje pues a parte de una puerta común, tenía una gran puerta corrediza para el acceso de un automóvil, y pensó que tal vez por ahí se podría entrar a la casa.

Caminó mirando por todos lados sujetando bien el arma con su mano no lastimada, estaba dispuesto a disparar a todo aquello que se vea amenazante. Al llegar a la puerta se extrañó al notar que ésta no tenía ningún candado, es más, sujetó la perilla y ésta giró. Tragó saliva dispuesto a usar su revólver de ser necesario. Contó hasta tres y abrió la entrada violentamente.

— ¡AHH! — lanzó un grito antes de retroceder y caer sentado. Se tapó la nariz con todo su brazo pues el olor que salía era horrible, pero nada comparado con el impacto visual. Cerca de la camioneta que vio en la grabación, yacía el cadáver de un hombre todo cubierto de sangre con el rostro desfigurado y a un par de metros estaba otro de espaldas, desangrado y con los ojos en blanco. Estaba haciendo mucho calor por lo que los cuerpos no tardaron en entrar en descomposición.

Pronto, a su memoria vinieron aquellos que lo secuestraron y la forma en cómo se llevaron a cabo sus muertes. Se puso de pie rápidamente y subiéndose a su coche condujo en línea recta muy lentamente. Algo en su corazón le decía que no estaría lejos y que ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

Avanzó por lo menos dos kilómetros antes de llegar a una zona de casas apiñadas entre sí. Ese lugar era conocido como la zona médica pues era donde varios laboratorios realizaban sus fármacos. Una ley promulgada hace unos años los había hecho desalojar toda esa manzana, pues se presumía que traían problemas de salud a los vecinos. Ya se habían retirado hacia un lugar menos poblado por lo que ahora esa zona estaba casi deshabitada.

Sin saber por qué, tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, se detuvo y parqueando, se bajó para internarse por entre los callejones a los que su auto no tenía acceso.

…

Minutos más tarde el sonido estridente del timbre de un teléfono celular hizo que cierto cantante se sobresalte. Buscó su móvil en los bolsillos de su fino y elegante traje plomo entero y se acordó de que lo había apagado y dejado en casa. En ese momento estaba reunido con sus detectives en la oficina de estos en un bufet cerca al centro, por lo que se había olvidado por completo de tener a su lado el otro celular.

Se disculpó y corrió hasta el sofá donde lo había dejado dentro de su portafolio, y al reconocer el número salió del despacho y se fue al pasillo.

—Hyde, ¿ya puedo venir a…?

—"_¡GACKT NECESITO QUE VENGAS A AYUDARME POR FAVOR!"_

— ¡Hyde ¿Qué pasa?!

— "_¡GACKT YO…!"_ — y se cortó la comunicación.

Mirando su celular con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Gackt Camui se le heló la sangre por completo mientras que sentía como el mundo se paralizaba a su alrededor.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **ahhhh Gackt de complice, no me lo imagino jajajaja XD espero que les haya gustado y comente plis:)

Cap inspirado en Honey de L'arc


	13. Capitulo 13

**Notas del Fic: **El num 13, uyyyyy de mala suerte, nah mentira, disfruten

**Capítulo XIII**

— ¡Maldición, batería baja! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! — se recriminaba el vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto del bolsillo. Al parecer tanto tiempo desconectado de las cosas cotidianas lo hacían olvidarse de incluso lo más obvio, como el recargar su celular. Una vez que tuvo las llaves en su poder, abrió con furia la puerta y cogió la computadora portátil junto al USB, rápidamente volvió a cerrar el convertible y se adentró corriendo en los pasillos de esa zona abarrotada de pequeños edificios.

…

Violentamente Gackt entraba nuevamente en la oficina de los detectives, cogiendo todas sus cosas. Su gran amigo estaba en problemas y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— ¿Le pasa algo Camui-san? — preguntaba uno de ellos ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros.

— ¡Tengo que irme! Lo lamento… — por último cogió su saco y salió sin decir nada más.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio, subió a su automóvil y buscó desesperadamente el teléfono de alguno de los Laruku para saber algo de Hyde, pues el celular de éste estaba apagado. Buscaba su agenda ya que, el celular que había dejado en casa contenía todos los números de sus conocidos, no así el celular privado que usaba sólo para comunicarse con Hyde.

— ¡No es posible! — golpeaba el volante al no hallar dicho bloc de notas. Pensó que lo único que podía hacer era ir personalmente hasta la casa del vocalista. Prendió el motor dispuesto a manejar lo más rápido posible.

De pronto, nuevamente sonó el celular privado asustándolo, por lo que lo cogió torpemente, se le resbaló y cayó al suelo del coche. Se agachó para cogerlo y al tenerlo en su poder pudo notar que no se trataba de una llamada sino de un mensaje.

Fue a la bandeja de entrada y se desconcertó cuando observó que era un mensaje enviado vía internet. Lo abrió y casi llora al notar que era de Hyde.

"_Gac-chan, lo lamento, la batería de mi celular se apagó, te mentí no estoy en casa, la verdad me salí a escondidas porque había algo que ten…MENSAJE WEB ENVIADO POR: hyde DESDE INTERNET PUERTO Nº 255_"

— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Por qué los mensajes en internet son limitados! — No tenía de otra que esperar a que Hyde vuelva a enviar otro mensaje. El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que al fin el tono se hizo oír. Desplegó el mensaje que decía:

"_tenía algo urgente que hacer, lo siento, lo hice y ahora necesito tu ayuda, por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas. Te estaré esperando en… MENSAJE WEB ENVIADO POR: hyde DESDE INTERNET PUERTO Nº 255_"

— ¡Maldita sea Hyde! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Nuevamente el celular sonó.

"_el este de la zona medica, dentro de un edificio abandonado, no sé exactamente dónde está pero hay un letrero que dice LABORATORIO SAIKO… MENSAJE WEB ENVIADO POR: hyde DESDE INTERNET PUERTO Nº 255"_

Suspiró fuertemente, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro si sería correcto hacer todo lo que Hyde le pedía o avisar a la policía. Nuevamente el celular.

"_Gac-chan esto es algo delicado, por eso sólo puedo contar contigo, por lo que más quieras date prisa por favor… MENSAJE WEB ENVIADO POR: hyde DESDE INTERNET PUERTO Nº 255"_

Ya no tuvo que meditar más, entonces decidió jugarse por lo primero. Arrancó en camino hacia la dirección dada por su mejor amigo.

…..

Llegaron casi derrapando a toda velocidad a la mansión del vocalista ubicada en una zona residencial de la ciudad de Tokio. Bajaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron hasta la puerta enrejada, gritaban y tocaban el timbre hasta que alarmado, salió el guardia de seguridad.

— ¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! ¡¿Quiénes son…?! — guardó silencio al reconocerlos.

— ¡Toshi, necesitamos ver a Gackt ahora!

—Tetsuya-san…es un placer volverlos a ver, pero lamento informarle que Camui-san no está en casa ahora.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron los otros dos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — aleatoriamente los veía muy preocupado, claramente los tres estaban sufriendo un ataque nervioso.

— ¿A dónde fue? Toshi Por favor. — suplicaba el castaño.

—Sólo me dijo que iría a una reunión con sus detectives pero no sé dónde queda...lo lamento. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?

— ¿Viste a Hyde con él? —Preguntaba esta vez Yuki.

— ¿A Hyde-san? No, no lo vi para nada.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! — Gritó Ken.

—Esto…

—No te preocupes Toshi, este es mi número por favor llámame en cuanto Gackt llegue ¿Sí?

— Por supuesto Tetsuya-san.

Al subir de nuevo al automóvil, todos se sentían impotentes por no saber nada de su vocalista y amigo.

— ¿Qué haremos Tetsu?

— ¡Yo digo que vayamos con la policía! —Ken no podía más con el estrés.

— Escuchen, no creo que sea coincidencia el que Hyde y Gackt hayan desaparecido, al menos tenemos un dato acerca de Camui, sabemos que está con sus detectives.

— ¡Y eso es todo! ¡No tenemos nada más que nos pueda llevar a Hyde!

—Al menos es mejor que nada Ken. Conocí personalmente a uno de ellos y recuerdo que me dio su tarjeta…— buscaba en su guantera — ¡SI! ¡Aquí está!

— ¡Excelente, vámonos! — Exclamaba el baterista esperanzado.

Ahora los tres estaban de camino a la oficina de los detectives de Gackt.

…..

Luego de dar unas vueltas alrededor del manzano, decidió detenerse en una esquina que parecía dividir el lugar en dos mitades, además había un auto estacionado, algo muy inusual puesto que todos los autos pasaban directamente sin hacer paradas en el lugar en vista de que estaba prácticamente desolado.

Ya fuera de su coche, se acercó hasta el otro motorizado para mirar en el interior, pensó que tal vez podría pertenecerle al Takarai, pues no tenía conocimiento de cuantos automóviles tenía o que modelos eran. Observó todo con detenimiento hasta que en los asientos de atrás estaba una mochila, la cual juraba haber visto en casa del cantante. Miró hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero lo más probable era que haya entrado en el lugar por un callejón que tenía justo enfrente, siguiendo sus instintos corrió a través de él hasta llegar a un grupo de callejones que se abrían en todas direcciones. Era imposible que un auto entrara ahí, por lo que Hyde tuvo que ir caminando.

No pasó mucho hasta que encontrara el laboratorio mencionado por el vocalista de LeCiel, no estaba muy lejos del lugar por donde ingresó así que, si necesitaban salir corriendo lo lograrían sin problemas.

Muy cautelosamente ingresó al lugar desprovisto de puerta. Alrededor había una gran cantidad de cajas y estanterías vacías. Al principio dudó pero viéndolo necesario comenzó a llamar a su amigo.

—Hyde…Hyde ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta, hasta que al fondo del lugar se escuchó un sonido.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Hyde ¿Eres tú?!

— ¿Gackt…? — De detrás de un gran estante asomaba su cabeza aquel pequeño que tantas preocupaciones le había dado.

— ¡Hyde! — Corrió hacia él — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Por qué…?! — No pudo continuar ya que ni bien llego hasta el moreno, él le señalaba un bulto tras de sí haciéndole una señal de silencio con el dedo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso?

—Antes que nada Gackt…lo lamento, no quise mentirte, es sólo que…

—Luego me dirás lo que pasó, primero quiero saber qué es eso.

De verdad que estaba molesto, eso Hyde lo notó y no lo culpaba, pues por todo lo que hizo no era para menos. Sin refutar nada lo condujo hasta ese pequeño montículo cubierto con su propio saco.

—Por favor Gackt, no me odies… — retiró parcialmente el abrigo, lo suficiente para que se pueda ver lo que había debajo.

—…

Gackt estaba en shock, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él, sobre unos cartones en el suelo y cubierta con el abrigo negro de Hyde se hallaba la jovencita a la que le disparara la otra noche.

….

Ni bien llegaron al edificio, subieron rápidamente por el ascensor. Cuando se abrió la puerta caminaron rápidamente hasta dicha oficina encontrando a un grupo de cinco hombres de traje sentados alrededor de una mesa discutiendo sobre una gran cantidad de papeles.

—Señores de L'arc-en-ciel es un gusto… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — preguntó uno de ellos levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ellos mientras los otros saludaban haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Dónde está Camui?! — Ken estaba bastante molesto.

—Ken por favor, ¿Está Gackt aquí? Necesitamos hablar con él.

— lo lamento Tetsuya-san, pero Camui-san ya lleva rato que se fue.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — gritaban los otros dos sobresaltando al grupo de hombres.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Hyde desapareció y necesitamos saber si está con Gackt.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ahora los otros hombres se exaltaban.

—Me temo que hasta que se fue, no vi en ningún momento a Takarai-san, pero es posible que haya sido la razón por la que se fue tan rápidamente. Gackt-san se marchó sin decirnos nada.

— ¿Por qué no los llaman? — sugería uno de ellos.

—Ambos tienen sus celulares apagados.

—En lo que concierne a Camui-san, eso no es posible porque antes de que se fuera su celular sonó.

— a menos que… — meditaba uno.

— ¿Qué pasa? Cualquier cosa que sepa dígala por favor — suplicaba Yuki.

— creo que Camui-san tiene un número privado.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Expresaban en coro.

— Creo que tengo el número por aquí. — y se puso a buscar por entre todos sus papeles.

…

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no…no puede ser… — exclamaba Gackt alejándose de Hyde y la muchacha muy consternado.

—Gackt, Gackt, escúchame por favor… — corrió tras de él — Gackt…

— ¡NO, ESCÚCHAME TÚ A MÍ! —Se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta frente al de menor estatura haciendo que casi choque contra él — ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! ¡Casi muero cuando tu celular se apagó! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente la incertidumbre! Entonces ¡¿Cómo crees que se sienten Tetsuya y los otros?!

— ¡Pero es que yo…! — Guardó silencio. Ante la reprimenda Hyde bajó la cabeza. Era bien conocido por Gackt que Hyde era muy altanero y que nunca reconocía su culpa en algo, mucho menos bajaba la cabeza; es por eso que se enterneció al verlo así.

—Hyde…— continuó ya más calmado — Debes dejar de ser tan impulsivo y perdona que lo diga, pero debes dejar de ser tan egoísta.

—Lo lamento Gac-chan yo…

—De acuerdo, yo también lamento haberte gritado. Bien, ahora que ya te di la lección del día…quieres explicarme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es que ella está aquí?

Ambos volvieron al lugar y se pararon frente a ella. Hyde se agachó y la descubrió nuevamente.

Gackt no podía decir si ella estaba viva o muerta, pues se veía bastante maltrecha, tenía algunas quemaduras en la piel y su ropa (que sólo se limitaba a una bata de hospital) estaba manchada de sangre casi en su totalidad. Pero por otro lado se la veía tan apacible como si durmiera plácidamente sobre el colchón más cómodo del mundo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hyde.

Suspirando, comenzó a contarle todo.

/FLASHBACK/

Caminaba por entre los callejones sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Tenía una fuerte corazonada que le decía que estaba por el camino correcto.

Escuchó un ruido fuerte seguido de varias risas, se escondió tras un basurero muy grande con el revólver pegado al pecho. Asomó la cabeza y vio un grupo de adolescentes que reían y hablaban alto haciendo rebotar una pelota de basquetbol. Debido a lo solitario del lugar, cada vez que la pelota chocaba contra el piso hacía un ruido infernal debido al eco que se repetía en todos los ángulos.

Afortunadamente pasaron rápido. Se puso de pie y continuó caminando. Detrás de él volvió a oír un ruido fuerte seguido de otros sonidos, por lo que pensó que eran los muchachos que volvían.

— ¡Maldición ¿No pueden ir a jugar a otro lado?! — se giró en dirección al escándalo.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se tornó como en cámara lenta. Se dio vuelta, y en el edificio frente a él, una ventana del tercer piso se hacía trizas ante sus ojos. Vio como un cuerpo caía en picada luego de romper el vidrio consigo mismo, para luego llegar al suelo estrepitosamente.

Entonces, pudo verla. Aquella persona que había caído era la muchacha a quien tanto buscaba. Se disponía a correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo porque vio cómo un grupo de personas con aspecto militar se asomaban por entre la ventana rota. Rápidamente se escondió tras un muro.

— ¡Vaya si que nos dio lucha! — Gritaba uno de ellos muy cansado mirándola desde arriba al igual que el resto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota? Esto aún no se acaba, aún no la matamos. —Contestaba una de las dos mujeres.

—No, por esta vez él tiene razón. — Refutaba el mayor de todos — Ahora realmente es su fin…

—Pero señor…aún no está muerta.

—Pronto lo estará… — miró en dirección hacia el cielo siendo seguido por los otros.

— Ya entiendo… — afirmó uno antes de reírse. — cometió un grave error al enfrentarse a nosotros durante el día.

Hyde no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, sólo estaba seguro de que tenía que alejarla de ellos porque era obvio que no estaban simplemente jugando, sino que por alguna razón, que a él no le importaba, estaban tratando de asesinarla.

Pensó en salir y dispararles a todos, ya que contaba con suficientes balas como para acabar con ellos. Tomó un buen sorbo de aire dispuesto a salir, pero antes de que lo hiciera uno de ellos habló.

— ¿Está usted seguro señor? Que sólo eso será suficiente… — dudaba una de ellas.

—Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro señor. — corroboraba otro.

— Puede parecer algo muy simple y sin importancia para nosotros, pero para los de su especie es su peor karma. No se preocupen, esto acabará con ella.

Una nube que cubría el cielo desde hace ya un rato dejaba pasar tímidamente unos cuantos rayos de sol. En tierra estos aparecían como manchas esporádicas de luz por sobre las paredes y el suelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la nube siendo arrastrada por el viento, le abra paso a un sol totalmente radiante y espléndido tal y como se acostumbra en verano.

Ante esto la joven quien había caído de espaldas vio cómo la sombra se replegaba y la luz ganaba terreno peligrosamente hacia ella. Pero estaba tan débil y herida que al querer levantarse sólo consiguió erguirse un poco para caer esta vez de bruces mirando hacia la puerta del edificio por donde había salido despedida. Gemía de dolor conforme se arrastraba en busca de la protectora sombra del interior, pero vanos fueron sus intentos pues la luz la alcanzó rápidamente tocando primero sus pies y ascendiendo por sus extremidades inferiores.

— ¡AHHH! — se hizo oír tras el toque luminoso. De repente su piel comenzó a tornarse muy roja mientras que de ella parecía salir una especie de vapor originado por unas pequeñas flamas de fuego que aparecían por todo su cuerpo.

Pronto los rayos solares la cubrieron por completo, aún así trataba de arrastrase luchando por salvarse.

—Es suficiente… — sentenció el mayor de aquel grupo de militares. — Ya vimos suficiente, no merecemos ver su final porque después de todo ella pertenecía a esa gran familia. Nuestra misión está completa.

Dicho esto, todos se retiraron volviendo al interior del edificio siendo él quien lideraba al grupo a quien sabe dónde.

Esta oportunidad no podía ser desaprovechada por el vocalista ya que ni bien desaparecieron, corrió hacia ella. Se agachó y acercándose a su oído le dijo que no se preocupe, la cubrió con su saco para evitar que el sol la toque. La cargó como pudo y corriendo en dirección opuesta, se internó en el edificio de "Laboratorios Saiko".

/FIN FLASHBACK/

— Luego la puse sobre estos cartones y te llamé, pero mi batería se agotó — terminaba explicando el Takarai.

— Pero sonabas muy asustado, casi gritabas, en verdad pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

—Es que no era para menos, pensé que tal vez ellos me verían y me matarían por tratar de ayudarla.

Finalmente Gackt se agachó a la altura de ella y mirándola atentamente pudo notar una herida muy particular en su hombro izquierdo, la misma que fue causada por una de las 6 balas que expulsara de su arma.

— Mira Hyde… — acercaba su mano hacia ella para hacer un poco a un lado la bata y mostrársela a Hyde pero…

…..

_Dentro de sus sueños la joven podía rememorar lo acontecido en los últimos días, pero aquello que aconteciera últimamente se apoderó de su inconsciente:_

_Luego de caer y tratar de levantarse, aún luchando con sus últimas fuerzas, estiraba una mano como llamando a aquella puerta, observando aquel lugar en el que el sol no la lastimaría. Ya resignada, sintió como pequeñas llamas de fuego se prendían sobre su ropa. Ya casi le era imposible respirar, este era su fin._

_De pronto su sistema auditivo parecía jugarle una broma pues escuchaba los pasos presurosos de alguien que se acercaba. Giró la cabeza al lado derecho y claramente vio a un hombre correr hacia ella quitándose en el proceso el saco negro que llevaba puesto._

— _«No te preocupes todo estará bien» — le decía muy agitado al oído una vez que llegó. Pudo ver su rostro afligido muy cerca a ella antes de que la mirada se le torne borrosa. _

"_Yo lo conozco…" Se dijo, pero antes de que pudiera confirmarlo todo a su alrededor se oscureció no sólo por el abrigo que aquel hombre pusiera tan gentilmente sobre ella, sino porque había perdido totalmente el conocimiento._

…..

Luego de un rato, podía oír las voces de dos personas que la traían nuevamente a la realidad.

Gackt acercaba su mano al hombro izquierdo de la joven para retirar un poco la bata y mostrarle a Hyde aquella que parecía la herida causada por él esa noche cuando le disparó.

De improviso ella abrió los ojos e intempestivamente agarró el brazo de Gackt, para luego empujarlo con un pie. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el Camui salió despedido a por lo menos dos metros de ahí.

— ¡GACKT!

En cámara lenta, Hyde vio a su mejor amigo ser arrojado violentamente a varios metros lejos de él. Luego ella se puso de pie, e igual de rápido (ya que no pudo verla) apareció sobre Gackt no dejándole tiempo si quiera de recuperarse después de tremendo golpe contra el piso. El pánico lo paralizaba, no sabía qué hacer aparte de sentir la exuberante culpa inundando todo su ser. Si no le hubiera dicho nada, si no le hubiera pedido que viniera, si no le hubiera pedido que mienta o si desde el principio no hubiera salido de su casa, nada de esto estaría pasando. Eran los pensamientos que lo atormentaban durante ese corto pero a la vez eterno momento.

Hyde no pudo ni reaccionar ante esto, sólo vio horrorizado como aquella jovencita que hasta hace poco se veía tan indefensa sobre esos cartones, aparecía a la velocidad de la luz sobre su amigo. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba: lo que pasó con los secuestradores esa noche.

No cabía duda. Ella mataría a su mejor amigo y todo sería su culpa.

— ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Armándose de todo el valor que pudo, movió sus piernas que aún torpes por el miedo trastabillaron cuando comenzaron a correr. Aún así, logró llegar hasta ellos para tratar de evitar que ella asesine a Gackt.

Se le abalanzó tratando de separarla de él, pero sin ningún problema y de un codazo se lo quitó de encima. Hyde cayó bruscamente al piso. Nunca había pensado que una chica podría ser tan fuerte, su fuerza era sobre humana.

De pronto Gackt sacó un pequeño revólver que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho y lo apuntó directamente hacia la frente de ella, pero con un rápido manotazo hizo que la soltara haciéndola volar muy lejos. Finalmente sujetó a Gackt del cuello quitándole ligeramente el aire. Ante esto el solista se petrificó.

— Tengo mucha, mucha sed… — dijo ella viéndolo fijamente con esos grandes y hermosos ojos carmín.

De un segundo a otro, escuchó un pequeño "CLICK" seguido de una sensación ligeramente punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Dije que te detengas… o yo…o yo te mato… — Hyde le apuntaba directamente a la nuca con su propio revólver.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Que lo hayan disfrutado es mi mayor deseo jaja. Capitulo inspirado en Blame de l'arc


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Se detuvo, ante la amenazante punta del revolver sobre su nuca, mientras que el Camui sólo se limitaba a respirar agitadamente después que ella aflojara el agarre sobre su cuello.

—Eso que estás haciendo… Es inútil ¿Sabes? — musitó finalmente la joven luego de un prolongado silencio.

— ¿De verdad? Aun si no sirve, lo haré, porque no permitiré que lo mates.

—No digo que no sirva, igual me causará un gran daño. Pero, si vas acabar conmigo… Si harás que todo termine así… Dime ¿Por qué me salvaste? —Hyde guardó silencio. — Ok, supongamos que lo hiciste por un inusitado instinto de caballerosidad. Entonces…Dispara.

Tanto Hyde como Gackt estaban incrédulos ante semejante petición.

—Dispara y verás cómo sin problemas, esquivaré la bala, te quitaré el arma, luego lo mataré a él y te mataré a ti.

—De acuerdo — respondía — puedes hacerlo, pero entonces deja que te pregunte también, ¿Por qué me salvaste esa noche?

Después de oír esa pregunta que se le rebotaba, bastante sorprendida abrió los ojos. — ¿Eras…eras tú? Aquel que… — lentamente se puso de pie mientras que Hyde aún le apuntaba y Gackt la miraba perplejo. — Entiendo…entonces era por eso…— su semblante cambió drásticamente — Me ayudaste porque yo te ayudé esa noche… — suspiró —Bien, puedes quedarte tranquilo, has saldado tu deuda.

Dicho esto, se alejaba de ellos dispuesta a irse aunque un tanto triste porque por un momento creyó que alguien había sido amable con ella por una vez en su vida, cuando él la salvó, pero sólo se trataba de eso, un favor luego de haber recibido otro. Definitivamente nadie era como ilusamente ella esperaba.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó el vocalista deteniéndola — ¿Deuda? No entiendo de qué estás hablando ¿Quieres saber por qué te salvé? — Ella se giró encontrándose con esos ojos almendrados que la miraban con ternura, ya no le apuntaba con el arma, más bien le sonreía dulcemente — Nunca pensé que mi vida valiera la gran cosa; Sí le temo a la muerte, y debo admitir que en ese momento no estaba preparado para morir. No porque pensaba en la fama y las personas que llorarían mi muerte, sino porque… Porque esos tipos al matarme, me quitarían todo lo que más amo. Me habrían quitado la alegría de despertar cada día y pensar que la vida es maravillosa, pese a todo lo malo. Me habrían quitado la esperanza de cumplir todos mis sueños, me habrían quitado a los amigos que más quiero, Tetsu, Ken, Yuki y Gackt — se agachaba para ayudar al mencionado a levantarse. — y lo más importante, me habrían quitado la razón de mi vida: Mi hijo.

Ella lo miraba perpleja, a lo largo de su vida nunca había conocido a alguien que pensara de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él continuó.

— Desde ese día, no dejé de pensar en ti, ya que tú me devolviste todo eso. Necesitaba encontrarte para decirte: Gracias… — Hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada — Muchas gracias por haberme devuelto todo, gracias por haberme devuelto la vida… no importa cuánto viva, no me alcanzarán los días para terminar de agradecerte… — terminó diciendo aún inclinado.

—Yo…yo…

De pronto se hizo presente el sonido estridente de un teléfono celular, Gackt quien hasta ese momento guardaba silencio, se sobresaltó buscando el aparato móvil por todos sus bolsillos. Una vez que lo halló, miró la pantalla bastante intrigado.

— ¿Gackt? — irguiéndose, Hyde se puso al lado suyo.

—No conozco este número.

— ¡Maldición! — el pequeño palideció repentinamente. — Es el número de Tetsu.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Contéstale tú!— Gackt le pasaba el teléfono, pero Hyde lo rechazaba.

— ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Es tu celular!

— ¡Pero tú…! — Suspiró nerviosamente y contestó — ¿Aló? — Hubo una pausa dónde sólo el Camui se limitaba a contestar.

— ¿Hyde? Esto… Sí está conmigo… — Bruscamente el más alto alejó el dispositivo móvil de su oído haciendo un gesto de dolor. Al parecer los Laruku estaban dejando salir toda su ira desquitándose con el oído de Gackt. — Ok, ok, de acuerdo, no lo olvidaré…hasta pronto.

Una vez que colgó, vio a Hyde bastante molesto. — Muchas gracias Takarai, esta vez Ken marcará la huella de su zapato en mi cara.

—Lo lamento Gac-chan, no quise que…Yo hablaré con ellos…

La muchachita miraba asombrada a aquellas personas tan extrañas.

— Escucha…— dijo el moreno viéndola de pronto — ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Gackt.

—Por favor, ven con nosotros, Gackt estará muy feliz de recibirte en su casa.

— ¡¿EN MI CASA?!

—Por favor Gackt… — lo llevó a un lado — sería lo más aconsejable, pues en mi casa hay policías.

— Un momento Hyde, ¿Acaso estás loco? No puedes decidir eso así nada más…

— Es…espera… — ella los interrumpió — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No me conoces… Además… Además tú viste lo que pasó esa noche, aún así ¿Quieres tener a alguien como yo cerca?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Por supuesto que sí, ya te lo dije, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte, deja que haga esto por ti.

— Hyde — interrumpía Gackt — No creo que sea buena idea… — Volvían a hablar en secreto.

—Vamos ¿Acaso no quieres conocer más acerca de ella? Según tengo entendido eres un amante de los misterios y aventuras ¿Dónde está ese Gackt que conozco?…

Este argumento terminó convenciendo al vocalista del G-Job. Hyde conocía muy bien sus debilidades.

— ¿Qué dices? — Le insistió a la muchacha.

— Esto…

—Por favor…

—De…de acuerdo… — debía aceptar que era imposible negarle algo a ese hombre.

— A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Amy…

—Qué bonito nombre…bueno Amy-chan ¿Nos vamos?

Finalmente salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta llegar a sus autos, Hyde se ofreció a llevarla mientras que Gackt los guiaba.

Antes de entrar en su automóvil el Camui llamó a su mansión para pedirle a la señora Aburame, su ama de llaves, que tenga todo listo para cuando lleguen. Cuando puso el motor en marcha, aún dudaba seriamente de todo esto, pues si bien le gustaba el misterio y esas cosas, debía aceptar que aceptaba nada más por complacer a su querido amigo que si por un lado lo apreciaba demasiado, por el otro le conmovía todo lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Conforme conducía, cogió su móvil hasta hace unos minutos "privado" y llamó a Tetsu para decirle que Hyde estaría con él en su casa, que en cuanto llegasen los llamarían.

Por otra parte dentro del auto del vocalista, tanto él como Amy estaban en silencio hasta que fue ella quien comenzó a hablar.

— Esto…

— Dime.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

— ¿Sobre?

—Pues sobre lo que pasó aquella noche. ¿No quieres saber cómo y por qué mate a esas personas?

—Nop

— ¿De verdad? — lo miraba muy intrigada.

— De verdad. Sólo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte, pero ya llegará su tiempo.

De esa forma, 2 músicos y una jovencita bastante misteriosa iban de camino hacia la casa del más alto a petición del vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, de camino hacia el departamento del bajista iban conduciendo el resto de los Laruku ya más tranquilos a excepción del guitarrista que estaba a punto de partirle el cuello a cierto solista.

— ¡No puedo creer que se lo llevara así tan frescamente y no nos dijera nada!

— Ya olvídalo Ken, además creo que Hyde tiene todo el derecho de ir con Gackt, necesitan hablar de muchas cosas. Cuando hablé esta mañana con el Comandante, me dijo que cuando Doiha despertó no lo obligó a que le cuente la historia de principio a fin, por consideración a su estado, pero que ya va siendo hora de que "esos dos hablen".

—Espera Tetsu… — tomaba la palabra Yuki — ¿"Esos dos"? ¿Acaso cree que Hyde y Gackt ocultan algo?

—Tal parece que sí, al menos por parte de Gackt, por que durante todas las interrogaciones dijo que nunca vio nada y que disparó a una sombra que lo asustó. Yo conozco a Gackt y sé que no dispararía así por así. En todo caso ya viene siendo hora de que Hyde cuente todo lo que pasó.

—Al decir verdad yo también estoy muy intrigado por todo esto, — esta vez opinaba Ken — hay algo que evita que el pequeño hable, es decir, siempre nos cuenta lo que le pasa, pero ayer estuvimos todo el día con él en el hospital esperando su alta, pero no nos dijo absolutamente nada del tema. Quiero pensar que es por lo traumatizante de la situación y no porque no confíe en nosotros.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ya Hyde nos dirá lo que pasó a su tiempo, ahora faltan unas horas para que Akira-chan salga de la escuela.

Aún con muchas interrogantes ya ninguno dijo nada por lo que restaba del camino.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento del castaño, Ken y Yuki fueron directo a la sala a mirar la televisión, por su parte Tetsu llamó a una Pizzería.

— Pedí una Pizza de champiñones y anchoas con doble queso ¿Está bien? — preguntaba el castaño ingresando a su sala.

—Está perfecto — contestó Yuki. Ken estuvo a punto de contestar pero el teléfono de Tetsuya sonó.

— ¿Moshi, moshi? ¡Hyde!

— ¡Pon el altavoz! — pidió Ken siendo obedecido inmediatamente.

—Hyde, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Debiste avisarnos que estabas con Gackt antes de desaparecer así nada más.

—"_Lo lamento Tet-chan"_

— ¡¿Sólo le pides disculpas a Tetsu?! — Gritó Ken siendo escuchado del otro lado de la línea.

—"_¿Ken?"_

—Yo también estoy aquí — hablo Yuki más calmado.

—"_Escuchen muchachos, de verdad no sé cómo disculparme, pero prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. Mi batería se agotó por eso no pude llamarlos."_

— ¡Y ese idiota de Camui! ¡¿No podía llamarnos él?!

—"_Bueno es que se nos olvidó, me llevó a dar un paseo en su auto, de verdad que lo necesitaba."_

—Está bien Hyde, pero no debes pensar tan egoístamente, podría haberte pasado algo y que hubiera sido de Akira-chan.

—… — hubo un largo silencio — "_Tetsu…Nunca dejé de pensar en él — contestó finalmente — Jamás dejaría de pensar en él, mira, estaré en casa de Gackt un rato más y yo mismo iré a recogerlo al colegio."_

— ¡¿Tu sólo?!

— "_¡Claro que no! Ya le di muchas molestias a Gac-chan por eso le pediré a su chofer que me lleve y dejaré mi auto aquí ¿Qué les parece si nos encontramos ahí? Así ustedes me llevan de regreso a mí y a Akira. "_

—Está bien Doiha, a las 5 en punto en la puerta del colegio de Akira, sólo procura quedarte dentro del auto de Gackt para que la gente no empiece a hacerte preguntas.

—"_Ok, y una vez más lo siento amigos."_

—Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas. — sentenciaba Ken.

—Hasta luego — Dijo finalmente Yuki para que luego Hyde colgara. Ahora si estaban más tranquilos y ya no tan molestos con su pequeño vocal.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — Preguntó Gackt quien estaba sentado en el sillón de su gran sala detrás de él.

—Están muy molestos, jeje

—No era para menos, yo aún lo estoy.

— ¿Eh? ¿Muy molesto? — Lo miraba con esos ojitos tiernos y manipuladores que poseía.

— Pues…pues sí, no puedo creer lo impulsivo que puedes llegar a ser — trataba de huir de la mirada del de menor estatura para no caer en su juego.

—Pero aún así, siempre me apoyas — Sonreía satisfecho por la forma tan sencilla en que manipulaba a la gente, aunque no era intencional.

—Si es verdad, soy un idiota, y más aún por permitir que me convencieras de que la trajéramos aquí.

—Disculpen… — el ama de llaves del Camui entraba tímidamente a la sala — la señorita está lista, los está esperando en el comedor.

—Vamos a ver quién o qué es ella Hyde.

El vocal no pudo contestarle porque el otro se puso de pie muy rápidamente siguiendo a la señora.

—La señorita tomó un baño, mientras yo quemaba esa horrible bata. Ahora está usando el vestido que dejó un día la señorita Sayaka.

— ¡¿Le diste el vestido de una de tus novias?! — Hyde no podía creerlo por lo que detuvo a Gackt de un brazo.

— Perdón por no tener más ropa de mujer en mi casa… — y continuó caminando seguido por el Takarai.

Una vez que ingresaron al salón, no podían creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Delante de ellos estaba una persona totalmente distinta a la que habían encontrado hace más o menos una hora. Tenía el cabello largo y hermoso que llegaba al suelo, pero ahora estaba algo recogido dejando ver más claramente su rostro que, aunque bastante pálido al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era muy hermoso con unos grandes ojos de un color rojo inusual. Era bastante delgada pero no escuálida, se veía bastante bien con ese vestido rojo que hacía juego con sus pupilas.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — gritó emocionada rompiendo el reinante silencio. Corrió hasta el mueble del televisor al lado de la chimenea. Una vez que llegó hasta la tele de plasma de 48 pulgadas estuvo a punto de hacerla caer al tocarla de manera entusiasta.

— Es…es… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Gackt corrió tras de ella para evitar que destruya su precioso televisor.

—Lo lamento… — dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

—Vamos Gackt, no lo hizo a propósito. — Lo reprendía Hyde al ver la reacción de ella ante el grito.

— De acuerdo yo lo sien…

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa tan pequeña?! — gritaba esta vez corriendo hacia el alero sobre la chimenea en donde estaban las fotografías del cantante además de su Ipod.

Al ver cómo Anna cogía su pequeño reproductor de música con bastante torpeza, volvió a alterarse.

— ¡No toques eso! — se lo arrancó de las manos y ella se quedó mirándolo muy asustada. — Escucha…lo lamento, no quise gritarte pero esto es algo muy delicado, sin mencionar que aquí tengo toda mi música favorita, sería un desastre que se arruinara.

— ¿Tu música favorita? Pero…pero ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Cómo le haces para meter a toda la banda en esa cosita?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Hyde sonriendo intrigado.

— ¿"Cosita"? ¿Nunca habías visto uno de estos?

Ella pareció incomodarse con la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar ingresó la señora Aburame junto a otro sujeto vestido de cocinero al comedor. Colocaron una buena cantidad de bandejas sobre la mesa principal.

—Hoy tenemos unas visitas muy especiales. Hyde-san, señorita, sean muy bienvenidos a la casa de Camui-san, hónrennos degustando esta cena por favor. — terminó con una gran reverencia para luego salir seguida por el chef privado.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

— ¡Gackt, esto se ve increíble! — exclamaba el vocalista muy entusiasmado.

Luego de un rato, ya todos tenían sus platos servidos pero a diferencia de los dos hombres la joven no había probado bocado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres comer? — Preguntó Hyde dulcemente.

— ¡No, no es eso! — Ella se sintió apenada — es sólo que…

— ¿Si?

—Yo…quería pedirte perdón… — esta vez observaba a Gackt.

— ¿Perdón, por qué?

— Por lo que pasó en aquel edificio. Pese a eso, has sido tan amable conmigo… Y me siento muy mal por… — bajó la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron y Gackt luego de carraspear dijo: —No es necesario que te disculpes, es más soy yo quien debe disculparse.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por haberte disparado esa noche. — la miró fijamente.

Hyde bajó la cabeza, pues supo que el momento para hablar sobre "ese asunto" había llegado.

— ¿Disparado? — Entonces cayó en cuenta — ¿Eras tú el que…?

—Amy-chan… Gackt no lo hizo a propósito, él creyó que eras uno de mis atacantes y es por eso que…

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte — interrumpió Gackt — ¿Tienes algo que ver con la muerte de esas personas?

— ¡Gackt!

— No Hyde, debemos saberlo…escucha Amy, me gustaría mucho saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, justo en ese momento?

Hubo una pausa prolongada hasta que ella dijo:

—No, no puedo decirles…

—Pero… — Gackt quiso refutar, pero Hyde lo sujetó sutilmente del brazo.

—Amy-chan… No te obligaremos a decir la razón por la que estabas ahí, ni tampoco vamos a hacerte repetir lo obvio, pero tú y yo lo sabemos… Sólo hay algo que quiero preguntarte — Hiso una pausa pensando bien en lo que iba a decir — ¿Por qué no me mataste a mi también?

—Hyde… ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Gackt estaba anonadado por tal pregunta. Y ella aún más.

— Tuviste mi vida en tus manos, mataste al último hombre que quiso acabar conmigo, y cuando ya no quedaba nadie te diste vuelta y… ¿Por qué?

—Es sólo que… — contestaba luego de una pausa con la cabeza gacha — Es sólo que… Simplemente no pude…

Un silencio incómodo reinó nuevamente. De pronto se oyó la voz de una mujer.

—Disculpen… No quisiera interrumpir, pero…

—Díganos Shioka-san.

—Hyde-san, dentro de poco acabarán las clases de su pequeño y…

— ¡Tienes razón! — Se limpió la boca y bebió el último trago de su copa para levantarse rápidamente — Gackt, ¿está bien si tomo prestado a tu chofer?

— ¿Eh? Por supuesto…pero… ¡Espera! — corrió hacia él antes de que se fuera. — ¿No pensarás dejarme sólo con ella?

—No te preocupes, iré por Akira y lo traeré aquí… Amy-chan, pronto conocerás a mi hijo, y a mis mejores amigos, voy y vuelvo ¿Sí?

Salió muy entusiasmado, parecía un niño. Gackt sólo se limitó a sonreír a su invitada pensando en qué haría mientras que ese pequeño manipulador volvía."A lo mejor esta vez soy yo el manipulador" Pensó, esta sería su oportunidad para sacarle información.

…..

Tetsuya Ogawa conducía en dirección al colegio del pequeño Akira, en realidad no le faltaba mucho para llegar, sólo debía girar en la esquina y estaría en la puerta principal. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en sus amigos y el berrinche que armaron cuando les dijo que no era necesario que lo acompañen porque así llamarían más la atención provocando que Hyde se encuentre rodeado por cámaras y periodistas en un dos por tres.

Él también tenía su uniforme de incognito, y era un simple deportivo color plomo con una gorra negra y lentes oscuros. Debido a que siempre vestía de forma glamorosa, era difícil distinguirlo cuando se vestía de manera normal.

Estacionó, pero antes de bajarse, su mirada se posó sobre un automóvil mercedes color negro que estaba parqueado a unos metros delante de él. Entre éste y su motorizado había un coche color verde que le tapaba parcialmente la visión sobre este auto. Pensó que lo conocía, al igual que al hombre que se subía al coche para manejarlo.

—Juraría que lo vi antes…pero ¿Dónde? — el motorizado ya se alejaba en dirección al este.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las memorias comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, sintiendo como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿ESE NO ERA EL AUTO DE…?!

Se bajó a toda velocidad sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta, e ingresó al interior del colegio. Una vez dentro del Jardín comenzó a buscar desesperado con la mirada el aula 3-A, donde se suponía que estaría el hijo de Hyde. Una vez que la localizó corrió a toda velocidad frenando frente a la puerta y asustando a la profesora que aún estaba dentro con algunos niños.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Akira Takarai?! — Vociferaba sujetando de los hombros a la pobre maestra asustada.

— ¿Akira-chan? Acaba de irse con su madre…. La señora Oishi vino y…

Sin dejarla terminar salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta principal para ver si aún podía ver el coche de Megumi, pero este ya había desaparecido por completo.

—No puede ser…fuck…no puede ser… — cogió su celular torpemente dispuesto a hacer una llamada.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Entre tanto el celular del vocalista de L'arc-en-ciel comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Gracias a Gackt había podido cargarlo durante la visita a su mansión. Miró la pantalla y se percató de que se trataba de Tetsu.

—Hola Tet-chan, no te preocupes, ya voy en camino estoy a unos…

— "_¡HYDE!"_

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas? Akira está bien ¿Cierto? — Por el otro lado de la línea se comenzaron a oír los sollozos del bajista — ¡¿Tetsu…Que está pasando?!

— "_Se lo llevo Hyde…Megumi se llevó a Akira."_

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **A los fans de Megumi Oishi, lo lamento, no me odien jaja. Capitulo inspirado en Leeca de Gackt


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo XV**

Todo el mundo se le vino abajo cuando supo lo que había pasado con su pequeño niño. Ordenó al chofer de Gackt que lo llevara a toda velocidad a la casa de su ex mujer. Afortunadamente se encontraba cerca, por lo que llegaría rápidamente, no así Tetsuya quien se dirigía al mismo lugar, pero demoraría más.

Una vez llegado al lugar, no esperó a que el conductor se detuviera por completo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Frente a la puerta enrejada de la mansión de Megumi, había cuatro policías que al verlo correr hacia ella se le pusieron en medio.

— ¡MEGUMI! ¡MEGUMI! — Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pese a que los policías trataban de alejarlo de la puerta a empujones.

Aunque aún estaba débil, logró hacerles frente para sujetarse fuertemente de las rejas con su brazo derecho, pues aún no podía usar bien el izquierdo.

— ¡Señor, debe irse! ¡No nos obligue a usar la fuerza! — Amenazaban los policías que aún lo jalaban violentamente.

— ¡MEGUMI! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ AKIRA?!

Súbitamente llegaron varios coches que frenaron violentamente frente a la mansión. De ellos bajaron una gran cantidad de periodistas llevando consigo cámaras, micrófonos y todo tipo de indumentaria. Pronto rodearon al cantante y a los policías disparando sus flashes y grabando todo cuanto pasaba. Los policías pasaron de tratar de quitarlo del lugar, a protegerlo para que los comunicadores no lo mataran aplastándolo. Una catarata de preguntas se le vino encima junto con golpes de micrófonos en su espalda y cabeza; pero eso poco le importó.

Justo en ese momento Tetsu hacía su arribo frenando violentamente, los periodistas se giraron hacia él viendo como se abría paso por entre ellos para llegar hasta su vocalista. Una vez que lo alcanzó, empujaba a todos aquellos que lo agredían con sus micrófonos.

— ¡MALDITA SEA MEGUMI, SAL AHORA!

De improviso la puerta principal de la casa lujosa se abría lentamente dando paso a la modelo y cantante.

—Nunca pensé que serías capaz de venir hasta aquí Hyde.

—Megumi, ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! — Aún la puerta enrejada estaba cerrada haciendo imposible a Hyde ingresar.

— ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron? ¡Tetsu! …¿No le dijiste a tu gran amigo lo de la orden judicial?

— ¿Orden judicial? — Hyde no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¡Megumi, déjate de estupideces! — Le respondía el castaño — ¡Podrás tener todas la ordenes que quieras, pero eso no te da derecho a que te lleves, mejor dicho, que secuestres a Akira!

— ¿Secuestrarlo? Yo no secuestré a nadie, Akira vino conmigo por su voluntad.

— ¡Que salga y que lo diga él mismo!

— ¡No tengo por qué acatar tus ordenes! Escucha Hyde, hace una semana apelé a un juzgado por la tutela de Akira. Además el juez me cedió la custodia por mientras comience el juicio. Y bueno… Ahora que estás consciente, podrás pelear por él. — Terminó hablando de forma burlona.

—No puede ser… — Hyde no daba crédito a sus oídos — ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Las luces relampagueantes no se hicieron esperar.

—Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Mientras tenga esa orden, el niño permanecerá conmigo hasta que termine el proceso judicial. Así que te sugiero que dejes de perder el tiempo y vayas a casa a hablar con tus mejores abogados, pues por mi parte me jugaré hasta la última carta, incluyendo una prueba de paternidad…

Algo dentro de Hyde se hizo pedazos, ya no razonaba, por lo que se aventó contra las rejas tratando de abrirlas pero sólo se hizo daño. Los policías entendieron esa acción como un acto hostil, por lo que se abalanzaron contra el moreno, pero el bajista lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo. En ese momento el resto de la banda llegó al lugar en un taxi a toda velocidad. Se abrieron paso por entre la multitud hasta llegar a sus compañeros.

Al igual que siempre, Ken pensaba en bajarse a todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente incluyendo a los policías, y más aún si estos trataban de lastimar a sus amigos, pero trató de guardar la calma para no empeorar las cosas. Al llegar hasta el frente tanto él como Yuki miraron de frente a Megumi con gran odio en sus ojos mientras ella se reía de la situación, a salvo detrás de su puerta de rejas.

Por su parte Hideto Takarai se había cansado de ser amable y de suplicar, por lo que al ser incapaz de ingresar, aún si fuera por la fuerza, comenzó a dar amenazas.

— ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS MEGUMI! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR HABER QUERIDO QUITARME A MI HIJO! — estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales, por lo que el líder de la banda no tuvo otra opción que abalanzarse sobre él apresando sus brazos envolviendo sus manos alrededor de él al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba de vuelta hacia el automóvil. Alrededor todo era un relampaguear de cámaras incesante, con otros que grababan todo.

Para ese momento una gran cantidad de policías se unieron al caos para reprimirlo, empujaban a cuanto periodista se pusiera delante, para dejar pasar a los músicos mientras Hyde aún vociferaba.

—Muchas gracias señores — Megumi sonreía triunfal hacia los camarógrafos— pronto los estaré llamando para que puedan facilitarme una copia de tan buen material.

Al oír esto, a Ken se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, pero una vez más, al ver que la prioridad era sacar al pequeño vocal del lugar, reconsideró. Pateó las rejas y mirándola de frente, la señaló con el índice en forma de amenaza. Ella se giró de vuelta a su mansión riendo sardónicamente.

— ¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! — Hyde aún gritaba mientras Tetsu lo jalaba siendo ayudado por Yuki y Ken quienes hacían a un lado a todos los periodistas y rompían alguna que otra cámara. — ¡ME DEVOLVERÁS A MI HIJO! ¡¿OISTE?! ¡ME DEVOLVERÁS A MI HIJO! — fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de ser metido por la fuerza al automóvil del castaño.

…..

No había podido conversar mucho con su invitada, pues no sabía cómo sacarle información. Era demasiado lista, por lo que siempre desviaba la charla de todo lo concerniente a su pasado o a esa noche en específico.

—Entonces, nunca antes habías visto un Ipod.

—No. Me temo que no…

Violentamente la puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a la señora Aburame quien estaba muy agitada.

— ¡GACKT-SAMA…ES TERRIBLE!

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — se levantó muy asustado.

— ¡VENGA A VER, HYDE-SAN ESTÁ EN LA TELE!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sin decir nada más, salió tras de ella. Amy lo siguió. Tal y como se lo había dicho el ama de llaves, Hyde estaba en el noticiero en vivo y en directo.

Luego de unos minutos frente a la pantalla, pudo ver y comprender todo lo que había pasado.

—No puedo creer que esa mujer… — dijo con gran odio girando dispuesto a salir.

— ¿A dónde va señor? — la sirvienta lo detuvo. — Ni siquiera sabe donde está ahora. Debe calmarse porque podría complicar las cosas. Yo le sugiero que llame a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Qué conseguiré con eso?!

—Actuar con la cabeza fría, haciendo lo correcto mi señor. No le den más material a esa mujer para usarlo en contra de Takarai-san. — la dama suplicaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hyde-san está bien? — preguntó la muchacha, pues no podía entender nada.

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Cómo crees que está bien?! — su actitud hacia ella cambió por completo. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

— ¡Gackt-san!

— ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido, Hyde estaría ahora al lado de su hijo! — terminó con gran aversión en su mirada, para luego salir a su jardín cogiendo su teléfono móvil.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron perplejas, paradas en medio de la gran sala.

…..

La banda en pleno se dirigía hacia la sala de ensayos en la disquera donde siempre se reunían cuando tenían algo importante de que hablar. Con Ken al volante del motorizado de Tetsu, Yuki hablaba por celular muy molesto, mientras que el bajista se limitaba a mirar de forma impotente a su vocal y amigo, quien al lado suyo y en el asiento trasero, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, con los codos en las rodillas y la mirada en el piso, totalmente devastado.

— Acabo de hablar con Fushita-san, — decía Yuki una vez que colgó — es uno de los mejores abogados y me dijo que gustoso trabajará en el caso. — En ese preciso momento, el semáforo dio rojo y tuvieron que detenerse cuando iban por una de las avenidas de Shinjuku.

— ¿Oíste eso Hyde? — El castaño posó la mano en la espalda del cantante, pero éste se hizo a un lado violentamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada acerca de la orden judicial?! — lagrimas de ira corrían por sus mejillas.

— Hyde…yo… — Tetsu no supo que decir mientras que Yuki estaba pasmado ante la reacción del moreno.

— ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! — Contestaba Ken quien en ese momento era el menos indicado para hacerlo. Lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor directamente a los ojos — ¡Lo hicimos para protegerte!

— ¡Protegerme! ¡¿PROTEGERME A MÍ?! ¡NO NECESITAN PROTEGERME! ¡DEBIERON DECIRMELO, ASÍ JAMÁS HUBIERA ALEJADO A AKIRA DE MI LADO!

— Pero Hyde, aún así…— Yuki trataba de calmarlo pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡¿Si lo hubieras sabido?! ¡¿Acaso no es tu obligación estar a su lado siempre?! ¡Aún así preferiste mandarlo al colegio y luego darte un paseo con Gackt!

Esta vez al guitarrista se le había ido la mano, pero era porque dejaba salir toda su ira contenida durante el día desde que Hyde desapareciera sin decirles nada.

Sin previo aviso, el vocalista abrió la portezuela, se bajó y se alejaba corriendo por entre los autos que aún estaban estacionados.

— ¡HYDE!

Tetsu se bajaba del automóvil por la misma puerta que usara Hyde, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche al guitarrista. Yuki salió por la puerta de su lado pero estaba en el lado contrario del coche, por lo que cuando quiso seguir a ambos, los automóviles de alrededor comenzaron a moverse haciéndole imposible poder seguirlos.

El bajista corría con todo su ser para alcanzar al pequeño cantante, pero éste era bastante rápido. Sin embargo, lo estaba logrando, justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de él. Se asustó mucho al verlo cruzar por entre autos en movimiento, quiso hacer lo mismo, pero un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarlo. Retrocedió bruscamente hacia la acera viendo cómo Hyde desaparecía girando hacia la derecha en la esquina de en frente.

…..

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando sin rumbo. Y no le importaba.

Hace como unas 5 calles atrás, había comprado una botella de whisky que ahora mientras caminaba, se bebía de trago en trago. Sólo se había tomado media botella, por lo que no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para dejar de percibir todo a su alrededor. De pronto, al doblar en una esquina, vio como un automóvil frenaba bruscamente frente a él.

Del motorizado bajaron las últimas personas a las que había pensado encontrar en ese lugar.

— ¡Hyde! — Gackt se acercó a él corriendo, siendo seguido por Amy quien sólo lo veía preocupada.

Sabía que no era por el alcohol, pero aún así era como si todo alrededor se moviera, no podía captar bien la realidad, por lo que pensando que se trataba de un sueño, de una horrible pesadilla, se arrojó contra Gackt quien lo abrazó un tanto confuso, pero que podía percibir el gran dolor que sentía su querido amigo.

—Gackt… — lloraba profusamente en el pecho de éste —…has que pare…has que me despierte, quiero salir de esta pesadilla…

—Hyde…ven, vámonos. — se le salieron un par de lágrimas, ante su dolor, pero siendo fuerte lo separó un poco para meterlo a su coche y llevarlo a su casa.

Era lo que Tetsu le había suplicado.

Hace unos momentos, cuando el solista llamó para saber si Hyde estaba bien, Ogawa le había contado todo lo que había pasado, inclusive la riña entre ellos, por lo que era más aconsejable que el Takarai pase el resto del día en casa de Gackt. El castaño le había rogado, sollozando, que lo busque y le informe en cuanto lo encuentre, por lo que sin pensarlo, salió de su mansión para buscarlo así sea toda la noche.

Amy había salido tras de él, suplicándole que le dejara ir con él. Gackt aún estaba molesto, pero cuando ella le dijo que con su ayuda podría encontrarlo rápidamente, se dejó de tonterías y aceptó. Debía admitir que ella era realmente alguien especial, porque no supo explicar cómo, pero ella le decía por donde debía manejar, cuando debía girar y todo aquello, siendo para su sorpresa, luego de manejar por cerca a una hora que lo encontraron vagando con una botella de whisky en la mano.

Unos minutos después, luego de un rato de conducir rápidamente y en absoluto silencio, llegaron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por la señora Shioka.

Ni bien llegaron a la sala, Hyde dejó la botella sobre la mesa principal y se arrojó sobre el sofá más largo.

— Hyde… escucha, sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero quiero que sepas que… — Gackt trataba de brindarle todo su apoyo.

De pronto, se empezaron a oír varias voces, y entre ellas, la voz femenina de una persona a la que Gackt conocía bien.

—Tranquilos, sólo vine a saludar… — decía ella a los de seguridad que le suplicaban que no entrara pues no era conveniente. — ¡Gackt! — gritó ella muy entusiasmada una vez que burló a sus empleados de seguridad.

—A…Ayumi…. — la renombrada artista y amiga del solista, Ayumi Hamasaki, entraba al lugar saludando con un abrazo al mencionado quien se puso de pie y la recibió cerca a la puerta. — Ayumi…no es el…

— ¡Señora Aburame! Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Muy bien Ayumi-san, gracias.

— ¿Y ella? — preguntó despreocupada cuando su vista se posó en Amy.

—Ah…te presento a Amy, Amy…

—Amy VandeCampf. — Aportó la muchacha.

—Si…es una amiga mía y de Hyde…

— ¡Qué bien! Es un placer — saludó ella quien hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de la presencia del vocalista, pues estaba recostado sobre el sofá que le daba la espalda, poniéndolo fuera del alcance de su vista. — Acabo de enterarme de lo último de Hyde-san, es una tragedia…

—Ayumi… — trataba de callarla, sin embargo ella continuó.

— Ni bien sale del hospital, y le pasa esto, esa mujer es detestable.

—Escúchame…ahora…

—Vine por eso, cómo eres muy allegado a él, quería saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

— Nadie puede hacer nada…

Lentamente Hyde se ponía de pie ante la mirada asustada de Ayumi quien estaba blanca como el papel.

—Hyde…Hyde-san — estaba atónita— lo siento, no…no sabía que estaba aquí.

Pero no le prestó atención, sólo se dirigió hacia el bar a un lado de la habitación sacando un vaso y dirigiéndose hacia su abandonada botella de whisky.

—Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo… — se servía un trago y se lo tomaba desesperadamente.

—Hyde, ya basta — le suplicaba Gackt.

— ¿Por qué? Al menos es una forma de morir, esto me traerá al fin la muerte.

—No puedo creer lo que dices… ¿Acaso eres tan débil?

Esas palabras le llegaron, al igual que las de Ken hace unas horas. No iba a soportar que lo recriminen por lo que estaba dispuesto a pelearse con todo el mundo.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No tienes ni idea, de todo lo que he tenido que pasar! ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de criticarme?!

—Hyde, si yo fuera tú…

— ¡Exacto! ¡Si fueras yo! ¡Pero no lo eres! No sabes lo que se siente que te quiten lo que más quieres, tú ni siquiera tienes hijos.

Apropósito o sin intención, esas palabras lastimaron a Gackt.

— ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡NO SE COMO TE SIENTES AHORA! ¡PERO YO AL MENOS TRATO DE HACER ALGO POR TI, MIENTRAS QUE TÚ SÓLO TE LIMITAS A AUTOCOMPADECERTE!

—Gackt… — suplicaba la cantante para que se detuviera.

— ¡¿TE PEDÍ QUE HICIERAS ALGO?! ¡NO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODOS HAGAN LO QUE NO LES PEDÍ QUE HICIERAN! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SE INMISCUYAN!

— ¡AL MENOS NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI! ¡NO CÓMO TÚ QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO CREYENDO QUE TODO LO MALO SÓLO LE PASA A…!

De sopetón Hyde arrojó el vaso lleno de la bebida alcohólica al fuego de la chimenea que se prendió ferozmente ante el contacto del alcohol. Con el escándalo Ayumi y el ama de llaves gritaron, Amy se sobresaltó. Gackt permaneció inamovible hasta que mirándolo fijamente muy molesto caminó directamente hacia él.

—Fue lo único coherente que has hecho hasta ahora — se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no soportaba estar ahí por más tiempo — Baka…

—Hyde-san… — Hablaba Amy luego de un prolongado silencio, esta vez dirigiéndose al vocal quien ahora veía furioso las llamas de la chimenea. — No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero…creo que Gackt-san tiene razón al…

— ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Tú también vas a darme un sermón?!

—No, es…es sólo que…

— ¡Cállate! Nada de esto estaría pasando de no ser por ti.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par bastante lastimada. Podía soportar que esas palabras se las haya dicho Gackt hace un momento, pero él…

—Lo…lo siento… — dijo corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Hyde-san… — Ayumi decía muy triste.

En ese momento, pensó en los rostros de todas las personas a las que había herido como un tonto, si al menos eso le devolviera a su hijo, pero no lo hacía. Pensó en arreglarlo, por lo que poniéndose de pie rápidamente corrió tras de ella mientras que Ayumi trataba en vano de detenerlo.

Ante esto, la cantante corrió hacia la habitación de Gackt.

— ¡GACKT! ¡GACKT! — lo llamaba a voces. Abrió la puerta de la recamara y ahí estaba su amigo recostado mirando la tele aún muy molesto.

— ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?

— ¡Se fueron Gackt! Hyde y Amy discutieron, ella salió corriendo y él se fue tras de ella.

Tras escuchar esto, se pudo oír a lo lejos el sonido de su motocicleta encendiéndose. Ambos corrieron hacia la ventana y vieron como ella salía de la propiedad en la moto mientras que Hyde se subía a uno de los autos del solista arrancando tras de ella.

Gackt salió como alma que se lleva el diablo, y al llegar a su estacionamiento se subió a una vagoneta.

— ¡Iré contigo! — Ayumi se subió al asiento del copiloto.

—Abróchate el cinturón — y arrancó a toda velocidad dispuesto a alcanzarlos, estaba muy arrepentido de haber peleado con Hyde.

Cuando los vio alejarse por la larga calle, aceleró a fondo sabiendo que esa sería una noche muy larga, lo que no sabía era lo que les esperaba.

Continuará…

**Notas Finales: **Por fa dejen sus comentarios si? los quiero mucho, gracias por leer. Capitulo inspirado en Chase de l'arc


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Muy a las afueras de la ciudad, ya de camino al campo, había una cueva en la parte alta de una montaña que se veía de frente a la carretera por donde pasaban los automóviles que salían hacia el área rural. La cueva era grande y oscura, por lo que nadie nunca se preguntó si estaba deshabitada. El entorno a ella era bastante estéril, pues aparte de los automóviles que pasaban muy de vez en cuando, alrededor no había cosa viva diferente de la paja brava.

Pero en el interior de la cueva, la situación era muy diferente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tengamos que quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo? — Preguntó un hombre del grupo de 7 que habitaba dentro de aquella caverna aparentemente desolada.

—Si hay una, y la conoces muy bien. — Contestaba una mujer.

—No es cierto, hemos pasado tanto tiempo aquí que ya la olvidé.

— Yo tampoco entiendo por qué aún nos mantenemos fieles al castigo. — Acotaba otro.

—Porque si no, será lo último que hagamos…

—Pero ¿Acaso alguien se enterará? Ya hace años que dejaron de vigilarnos.

—Y ¿Qué tal si aún están por ahí afuera?

—Preferiría morir en sus manos antes que permanecer aquí dentro un día más. — Terminó uno de ellos mientras los otros asentían.

—A lo mejor tienen razón, después de todo ya estaba extrañando el delicioso sabor de la sangre humana…

Todos ellos se acercaron a las rejas que resguardaban la cueva y sin mucho esfuerzo, las hicieron pedazos.

…..

Ya faltaba poco para que Amy lograra salir de la ciudad de Tokio luego de manejar ese "caballo de metal" como le llamaba. Afortunadamente había logrado conocer una de esas motocicletas antes de…

Había conducido frenéticamente esquivando gente, autos y un sinfín de obstáculos más. Pero aún así no podía alejar a su perseguidor. Hábilmente aquel hombre había logrado seguirla por todo el trayecto, cosa que le molestaba.

—Maldita sea…Si no fuera por esta debilidad, no tendría necesidad de usar esta cosa y ya habría escapado hace mucho. — se dijo bastante impotente al no poder dejarlo atrás.

"¿Qué te ocurre Amy?" Pensó, "¿Por qué no simplemente…? ¿Por qué no simplemente te deshaces de él?" recordó su pasado, en el que sin dudar al instante habría acabado con una persona que se atreviera a hacérsela pasar mal. Pero pensó que tal vez no se atrevía a matarlo porque de alguna forma ella era la culpable de todo lo que le pasaba al hijo de Hyde-san.

Sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de recriminarle lo acontecido pero entonces ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad internándose en la oscuridad sólo quebrada por una que otra luz esporádica de las luminarias características de las carreteras. Giró la cabeza y observó inmediatamente que Hyde aún la seguía con uno de los autos de Gackt, pero ahora pudo notar que atrás de él había otro automóvil que si bien estaba muy alejado se acercaba de a poco. Cerró un momento los ojos y pudo sentir que dentro del otro motorizado se hallaba la presencia de Camui y de la mujer que conoció hace poco.

Gackt por su parte pitaba a cada momento, esperando que Hyde o ella se detuvieran al verlo, pero al parecer ninguno pensaba hacerlo.

—Gackt, eres un gran conductor — Alababa Ayumi — Ya casi los alcanzas, pero una vez que lo hagas ¿Qué?

—Pienso en eso…

Observó que frente a ellos estaba una curva bastante cerrada hacia la derecha por la que viraban tanto Hyde como la joven, pensó que no sería gran problema girar, al igual que lo hizo por toda la ciudad en curvas aún más cerradas. La única diferencia era que estaba un cerro tapando la visión del resto del camino.

Estaba todavía a unos 5 metros más o menos detrás de Hyde, por lo que pensó que si derrapaba en la siguiente curva a toda velocidad lograría reducir la distancia en por lo menos medio metro.

Así lo hizo, pero al girar como lo había planeado, notó que la montaña junto a la curva ocultaba un cruce por el que se acercaba hacia ellos un camión de alto tonelaje a toda velocidad.

— ¡GACKT! — Ayumi dio un grito de terror al ver el camión acercarse hacia ellos pitando frenéticamente.

Para el solista en ese momento el tiempo comenzó a pasar con gran parsimonía, era tarde para frenar, porque si lo hacía perdería el control inmediatamente dando varios vuelcos de campana.

De igual manera lo comprendía el del camión, por lo que viendo que era imposible frenar a tiempo para no llevarse la vagoneta de frente, sólo se limitaba a pitar, pisando el freno mientras su camión aún avanzaba con el sonido ensordecedor de los frenos, esperando un milagro.

Mucho más adelante estaban su querido amigo y la joven fuera del alcance del auto de transporte pesado, por lo que los únicos que morirían en ese accidente serían ellos.

No había espacio suficiente para maniobrar el auto correctamente y salir librados, y aunque lo hubiera, Gackt estaba totalmente paralizado por el terror al ver el camión acercarse muy rápidamente en especial hacia él, pues sería el primero en recibir el impacto.

"Este es el final…" Pensó cuando las luces a su costado derecho lo cegaron completamente.

Más adelante Hyde al escuchar el sonido de los fuertes pitazos y el sonido chirriante de los frenos del gran camión pisó de forma violenta, frenando.

— ¡GACKT!

Todo ocurrió frente a sus ojos en milésimas de segundo, el camión a medio metro del de Gackt, escuchó el brusco frene de la motocicleta delante de él, se giró hacia ella y vio que dicha moto estaba volcada de costado sobre la carretera sin rastros de su motociclista.

Nunca antes Gackt se había encontrado en una situación tan cercana a la muerte, por lo que cerrando los ojos fuertemente, resignado esperó el final.

Luego un súbito estruendo.

…

Ya en el departamento del bajista, tres músicos se encontraban reunidos en un ambiente tenso.

—Tetsu… ya dije que lo siento.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte sino con Hyde.

—Es verdad Ken, no debiste decir todo eso, esta vez te excediste — le recriminaba Yuki.

—Pero díganme la verdad, con el corazón en la mano, si no les molestó lo que hizo Hyde en la mañana…ni siquiera le importó decirnos que saldría y ahora el pequeño…

—Lo que hizo Hyde no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Akira. — Defendía el castaño — Él debía ir al colegio tarde o temprano, y además Megumi tenía la orden ya desde lo del hospital, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

—Es verdad, seguramente ya ella junto a sus guardias iban por él esta mañana al apartamento de Hyde, nos vieron salir al colegio y pensaron que lo mejor sería agárralo ahí en lugar de hacer un escándalo — Acotó el baterista.

— Lo sé…pero aún…no puedo comprender la actitud de Doiha, se que todavía está afectado por lo que le pasó, pero no creo que sea justo que se desquite con nosotros que sólo tratamos de ayudarlo.

—Bueno…ya habrá tiempo de hablar con él por la mañana, ahora pasará la noche en casa de Gackt.

— Gracias al cielo lo encontró — suspiraba Ken.

Tetsu se estiraba sobre su sofá ya muy cansado, pero sin sueño, sabía que a todos ahí les costaría mucho dormirse por lo que pasó con el pequeño Akira. Sería la primera vez que pasaría fuera de su casa ¿Estaría asustado? ¿Estaría contento o triste? De seguro triste, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, sólo esperar a que el sol vuelva a aparecer para reunirse con sus abogados a primera hora.

Tanto Yuki como Ken se despidieron partiendo cada quien para sus hogares esperando reunirse mañana en la casa de Gackt junto con los abogados, ignorando por completo lo que justo en ese instante acontecía.

…..

Sintió un horrible dolor punzante en la sien del lado derecho de su cabeza, la levantó un poco de sobre el volante y fue cuando otro dolor agudo se hizo presente en su cuello, pero era soportable por lo que levantó la cabeza un poco más. ¿Estaba muerto? Sólo recordaba el sonido de frenos, un estruendo terrible y luego… al menos el auto no parecía estar volcado, estaba totalmente de pie. Sintió algo tibio correrle por la frente así que se llevó la mano derecha hacia ella sintiendo algo líquido en sus dedos, la llevó frente a sus ojos, pero estaba un poco mareado y su visión bailaba. Pese a eso, no cabía duda de que lo que corría por su frente era la sangre que salía de su sien a causa del golpe que se dio con el volante.

—Ayumi… — Comenzó a llamarla, aún sin comprender su situación, pensó que si estaba muerto, Ayumi habría muerto también, pero de no ser así, que era lo más probable, ella estaría a su lado tal vez igual o más malherida que él.

Giró y levantó un poco más la cabeza percatándose de que ella estaba sentada y totalmente consciente.

—Ayumi ¿Estás bien? — Pero ella no contestó.

Pronto y con algo de esfuerzo se pudo sentar correctamente para poder mirarla a la cara, pero a ella se la veía muy mal, no por causa del accidente, pues no tenía más heridas que un hematoma en la frente, sino que respiraba agitadamente con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia lo que Gackt tenía detrás de él.

— ¿Ayumi…? — Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana derecha al lado suyo, por donde hace unos segundos vio el camión acercarse a él a toda velocidad. Entonces pudo ver impactado lo mismo que su amiga veía.

Entre la portezuela derecha de su automóvil — ahora sin ventana — y la parte delantera del camión se hallaba de pie con ambas manos casi totalmente hundidas en la carrocería del mismo, la jovencita que respondía al nombre de Amy.

"¿Acaso ella detuvo el camión?" Pensó incrédulo, pues era imposible que… Pero entonces ¿Cómo explicaba que ambos aun estén vivos, con su automóvil algo ladeado, pero no volcado y el camión totalmente detenido?

— Por favor… — Musitaba la jovencita con gran dolor en su voz rompiendo el silencio — salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible, este camión podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Amy se había girado levemente hacia ellos pero lo suficiente como para verlos. Realmente se la veía bastante adolorida.

Gackt no podía salir de su estupefacción, se mantenía observando fijamente a la muchacha hasta que la voz de Ayumi lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—Gackt…vamos… — comenzaba a jalarlo por el brazo izquierdo para que puedan salir por su puerta.

Más allá a unos metros, Hyde se había bajado de su auto aún sin poder procesar todo aquello de lo cual había sido testigo. El camión pitando, la motocicleta cayendo, el fuerte estruendo y el camión chocando violentamente contra la muchacha quien se colocó velozmente entre éste y el auto de su querido amigo.

De momento no pensó en todo ello, lo único que le preocupaba era por ver si todos estaban bien, corría hacia el lugar del accidente, hasta que vio salir tanto a Gackt como a Ayumi por la puerta de ésta. Él se veía un poco malherido, pues cojeaba. Parecía no poder usar la pierna derecha y tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la frente hasta la mejilla derecha. Corrió presuroso hacia ellos para ayudar a Ayumi y sostener a Gackt.

— ¡Gackt, Ayumi! ¡¿Están bien?!

—Hyde, ella… — Gackt se notaba asustado.

Él lo sabía, una vez que los llevara hasta el otro automóvil, volvería por Amy.

—Hyde-san, debemos llamar una ambulancia… — afirmó Ayumi cogiendo el celular de su bolso una vez que llegaron al lugar.

—De acuerdo, pero primero déjame… — estuvo a punto de correr de vuelta pero de un momento a otro, el camión explotó.

— ¡NOOOOOOO! — Gackt se descontroló al ver la columna de fuego que se erguía hacia el cielo.

Ayumi sollozaba poniéndose una mano sobre la boca, en ese momento Hyde quiso correr hacia el lugar todavía en llamas pero cuando estaba a un metro, frente a él, de la nada apareció un hombre con el cual chocó; no lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer, pero sí como para hacerlo retroceder.

— ¡Hyde! — Gackt pretendía alcanzar a su amigo pero trastabilló cayendo. Ayumi lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Frente al vocalista, estaba un hombre de gran estatura, incluso más alto que Gackt, que hacía que Hyde parezca un pobre niño indefenso a su lado. Estaba vestido con un traje como de oficinista pero parecía como si no se lo hubiera quitado en años, pues estaba bastante envejecido. Su cabello era largo y enmarañado, estaba bastante pálido, delgado y ojeroso pero muy apuesto. Por alguna razón se parecía en algo a Amy.

—Disculpe por asustarlo, señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— ¿Por… Por qué quiere saberlo?

— Porque me gusta conocer el nombre de mis victimas…

La sangre se les heló a los tres artistas ante semejante argumento. Pero Hyde había decidido nunca más volver a ser la "victima", por lo que sin importarle lo obvio de las desventajas físicas, se hizo a un lado y le propinó un derechazo a su atacante cuando éste se abalanzaba sobre él.

El hombre cayó de forma sonora. Unos segundos después se apoyaba sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro se limpiaba la sangre que le corría de la comisura de su labio.

—Vaya…tal parece que piensan pelear… — hacía su aparición una mujer de igual contextura pero vestida con un deportivo rosa igual de sucio.

—Y después decías que se veían bastante indefensos… — Apoyaba otro siendo seguido por otras cuatro personas haciendo un total de 7 que reían sarcásticamente.

El trío de músicos esta vez se petrificaron, sabían que entre los tres podrían vencer a un tipo, pero siete, no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a hacer si ellos los atacaban.

De pronto el del suelo, se puso de pie y mirando fijamente a Hyde comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a él como si lo contemplara. Gackt estaba dispuesto a dispararle a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a sus amigos. Desde lo que pasó con Hyde, no había dejado de cargar su arma a donde quiera que fuera. Sutilmente introdujo la mano al bolsillo sujetando la pistola por la culata y poniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

— ¿Acaso crees que te permitiré hacerlo? — sin que siquiera lo notara una de las dos mujeres del grupo estaba tras de él y de Ayumi. Ambos se congelaron. "¿Cómo pudo saber lo del arma?" Gackt no podía creerlo además de ¿Cómo fue que llegó tras de ellos en una milésima de segundo?

— ¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe? — Preguntaba al que golpeara Hyde. — Ahora es mi turno…

De un segundo a otro éste apareció de frente, muy cerquita al vocalista el cual no sabía como lo hizo, pero no tuvo tiempo para razonarlo, pues el hombre giró sobre si mismo sobre su pierna derecha y con la zurda le propinaba un golpe tremendo en el estómago haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso medio metro más atrás.

Gackt sacó el arma apuntándole al hombre, pero en un instante, tuvo a la mujer ahora frente a él. Se abalanzó tan rápidamente, que no supo si había usado sus pies o sus manos pero Gackt se encontraba volando un metro lejos de su lugar original.

— ¡GACKT! ¡HYDE-SAN! — Ayumi estaba histérica sin saber qué hacer, pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por ellos, porque ahora debía preocuparse por ella misma. Dos hombres del grupo estaban delante y a espaldas de ella respectivamente.

—Que tal, lindura… — Habló uno de ellos mirándola fijamente. Ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par, giraba sobre sí tratando de hallar un espacio para escapar. Trató de correr de frente pero la detuvieron sin problemas. El de su espalda, la sujetó del brazo haciéndole una llave para que se quedara quieta, mientras ella gritaba del dolor generado por la presión de su hombro que parecía partírsele. — ¡AUXILIO!

El de delante, se paró muy cerquita pegando su rostro al de ella, quien ante la proximidad dejó de gritar dando paso a su respirar agitado.

—Tranquilo — le hablaba a su compañero. — No la acabaré, te dejaré un poco…

Gackt aún adolorido trató de levantarse, pero la mujer estaba en ese momento de pie junto a él.

— ¡Ey! ¡Sayuri! — le gritaba a la otra mujer que aún no se había movido. — ¡Está herido!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mencionada estaba sobre Gackt, examinándole todo el rostro, el sujetó fuertemente su arma y la puso sobre el estómago de ella, pero de un manotazo se la quitó.

— Oye, eres criminalmente apuesto…pero tu sangre — aspiró fuertemente — está mejor…

Mientras, Hyde trataba de reponerse del golpe poniéndose de pie, pero sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre que le impedía hacerlo, dolor que pudo reconocer de inmediato. La cicatriz del pentagrama que le dibujaran ya hace dos semanas, se había abierto parcialmente dejando salir un poco de sangre que se impregnó sobre su remera blanca.

El resto de los tipos al ver la marca de Hyde en su camiseta, se encogieron y sonrieron dejando ver un montón de dientes afilados y relucientes antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Ayumi gritaba, Hyde estaba siendo aplastado y Gackt no sabía que esperar a no ser lo inevitable. Pero cuando sus atacantes estuvieron a punto de arremeter en su contra, se detuvieron en seco. Todo quedó en silencio...

—Ese olor… — Dijo una de ellas.

— Esa sangre…

Todos comenzaron a mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados como buscando algo. Por su parte los artistas estaban sumamente intrigados.

— Aléjense de ellos ahora…

Delante de todo el grupo y dándole la espalda a lo que quedaba de los automóviles aún en llamas, estaba la jovencita que salvara a Gackt y Ayumi de un fatal accidente. Al lado suyo estaba el chofer del camión inconsciente.

—Tú…tú eres… — el tipo alto no podía dar crédito a sus ojos al igual que el resto.

—Pagarán por atreverse a lastimarlos…

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El silencio reinaba nuevamente en todo el lugar. Nadie se movió ni un solo centímetro. La estupefacción campeaba alrededor, pues tanto Hyde como Gackt y Ayumi, no podían creer que frente a ellos estaba aquella misteriosa joven, viva luego de semejante explosión, con el chofer del camión inconsciente a su lado.

Por su parte, los siete atacantes tenían una combinación de intriga y horror al mismo tiempo en sus rostros, haciéndolos más salvajes de lo que ya eran.

—Se atrevieron a lastimarlos…ahora pagarán por eso… — La voz de Amy sonaba llena de ira.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tu sangre huele tan bien? — Preguntó el que estaba más cercano a ella.

— ¿Te gusta? Entonces ven por ella…

Pronto comenzó. Todos los recién llegados, se separaron de los tres artistas para correr en dirección de Amy, dieron un salto al mismo tiempo y ahora en el aire, todos se abalanzaban sobre ella cual flechas a punto de atravesar a su presa.

— ¡AMY-CHAN! — Gritó Ayumi al verla siendo rodeada por todos lados.

El que llegó primero hacia la joven, la sujetó del hombro, pero ella le sujetó la muñeca del mismo brazo y aprovechando la rigidez del cuerpo de este, lo sujetó con ambas manos para lanzarlo contra el segundo que estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Ambos salieron despedidos en dirección contraria, pero aún estaban los otros 5, eran demasiados, por lo que no pudo esquivarlos.

El tipo alto del traje, la sujetó del rostro con ambas manos, y debido a la fuerza con que se arrojó a ella, causó que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos caigan. Una vez en el piso, una de ellas la agarró fuertemente del cabello jalándola hacia ella.

—Ahora no eres tan ruda ¿Cierto?

Uno de ellos, moreno (Obviamente no japonés) se puso rápidamente frente a Amy y la sujetó del cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Ella trató de quitarse aquel agarre con ambas manos, pero el que la hizo caer se las sujetó.

—Ese aroma…no es común en un humano… ¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó frente a todos quienes la rodeaban.

—Eso no es importante, más bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No querrás saberlo…

—claro que si…soy valiente.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — La miraba de forma burlona — hace unos años, cometimos varios pecados que la humanidad considera imperdonables…acabamos con toda una aldea, no dejamos cosa con vida, ni hombres, ni mujeres, ni siquiera niños…pero es que cuando sentimos el aroma de la deliciosa sangre humana, no podemos detenernos, no podemos razonar. Luego de eso nos condenaron al exilio dentro de una de las cuevas de esta carretera durante años…años en la completa soledad sin probar una sola gota…

Hyde al escuchar este relato recordó lo que pasó esa noche, cuando ella "acabó" con todo el grupo de satanistas, entonces pensó que ella tal vez sería más similar a ellos de lo que creía. "No seas imbécil" Se recriminó luego al haber pretendido igualarla a ellos.

—Entiendo… — Amy parecía comprender todo, no así los cantantes. Gackt era el más confundido, porque no podía entender cómo 7 tipos podían acabar con toda una aldea. Aunque tenía sus sospechas, todo esto le parecía surreal.

— De acuerdo — Continuó el que la tenía sujeta de los brazos. — tienes razón, no es importante saber quién eres…no le demos más vueltas al asunto y terminemos con esto. — De pronto todos ellos comenzaron a sonreír de manera exagerada dejando ver muy claramente sus dientes, los cuales a la vista de Hyde, Gackt y Ayumi eran los más aterradores que habían visto en sus vidas. Eran cuantiosos y afilados, lo que hacía que los rostros de todos ellos se deformaran pareciendo más bestias que personas. Pese a todo, ella se mostraba exageradamente apacible.

No así Gackt ni Hyde, quienes al verlos acercar esos horribles dientes hacia ella trataron de defenderla. Hyde gritó que se detuvieran mientras que Gackt arrastrándose hacia su arma la sujetó otra vez y apuntó directamente hacia uno de ellos. Esta situación no pasó desapercibida por aquellos que no sujetaban a Amy. Súbitamente ambos artistas estaban nuevamente en el piso con un gran dolor en la cara y el estómago respectivamente. Gackt estaba bastante confuso luego del golpe que recibiera, uno de los hombres le pateó el rostro reventándole el labio inferior haciendo que sangre. Hyde por su parte ya no soportaba los continuos golpes en su estómago, por lo que trató de encogerse para auto protegerse, pero no pudo debido a una de las mujeres que estaba ya sobre él, la cicatriz de su vientre sangraba de nuevo.

— ¡NOOOO! — Ayumi estaba muy asustada.

—Ya me harté de ti… siempre tratando de meterte donde no te llaman — habló el hombre que tenía a Gackt a su merced. Un muy aterrado solista veía como aquel hombre acercaba intempestivamente la cabeza a su cuello sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlo.

— ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL, NO LO TOQUES! — Se escuchó muy claramente la voz de Amy. Sorpresivamente, ella estaba detrás del tipo sujetándolo de la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa. Entonces, Gackt pensó que gracias a la fuerza descomunal que ella poseía, lo arrojaría muy lejos, pero no fue así. De súbito, la mano de ella le atravesó el pecho desde la espalda hasta salir por en frente rociando al cantante con su sangre. Entonces, arrojó el cuerpo sin vida muy lejos, mientras que en la mano sujetaba el corazón de éste. Lo aplastó y sin dejar a los otros reaccionar se abalanzó sobre la mujer que golpeara a Hyde.

—Se los advertí, maldita… — llegó casi volando hasta ella, puso la mano sobre su frente y sujetándola del flequillo la quitó de sobre el vocalista. Frenando ya medio metro más adelante, se irguió por completo teniendo a la mujer de rodillas frente a ella todavía con su cabello en la mano. La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de zafarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Amy levantó su brazo libre hacia el cielo y bajándola velozmente, decapitó a su presa cual espada, sin darle oportunidad a siquiera gritar.

Los ojos de todos estaban por desorbitarse, en especial los de los músicos quienes sin saber cómo, Amy se zafó de sus captores y había matado a los que los atacaran. Aquellos que hasta hace poco la tenían reducida, estaban en el suelo a por lo menos dos metros lejos de su origen.

— ¿Quién demonios eres…? — el que hasta hace unos segundos la ahorcaba, veía aterrado, luego de que comprobara que la fuerza de la joven era sobrehumana.

— Nunca debieron salir de su exilio…y nunca debieron hacer aquello que les advertí que no hicieran…cometieron muchos errores el día de hoy y por los mismos deberán pagar con su vida…

Con una velocidad que sobrepasa las posibilidades humanas, se abalanzó sobre dos de ellos conforme se robaba su vida decapitándolos. Ante esto los últimos tres no se quedaron quietos, sino que más bien respondieron al ataque con otro. El hombre del traje, se acercó casi igual de rápido a ella, la sujetó de la frente con toda su mano pero ella le agarró del brazo partiéndoselo por el codo, el gritó, pero sin darse por vencido usó la otra mano clavándosela en el vientre, ella hizo un gesto de dolor, y la sangre comenzaba a salir. Pronto todos los que quedaban enloquecieron a causa del aroma que sólo ellos podían percibir. Uno de ellos le sujetó el brazo izquierdo y le clavó los dientes en el mismo, ella parecía sentir un profundo dolor, aún así, con su brazo libre golpeó con toda su fuerza la cara del que la apuñalara. Cuando él la soltó inmediatamente Amy cogió del cuello al que la había mordido y agachándolo a su altura, le clavó la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho arrancándole el corazón. La mujer que quedaba se le arrojó encima por detrás y le hizo una llave llevándole el brazo hacia la espalda, lo hizo a tal punto, que claramente se escuchó un fuerte sonido que indicaba que el hombro de Amy se había quebrado.

— ¡AHHHHHH! — el dolor que sentía era increíble, pero eso no la detendría, por lo que antes de que la mujer le clave los dientes en el cuello, la sujetó del cabello y la jaló fuertemente hacia adelante usando su espalda como palanca para azotarla contra el piso. La mujer gritó sonoramente.

El último hombre que quedaba de pie se le echó encima, entonces ella con un movimiento veloz, se agachó y saltó tan alto que una vez que el hombre llegó hasta donde se encontraba su presa, ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance muy alto encima de él. Cayó sobre la espalda de éste dejándolo totalmente inmóvil sobre el piso. Se puso a un costado de él, y agachándose lo agarró de los cabellos para decapitarlo al igual que los otros.

Arrojó la cabeza lejos del cuerpo, entonces, casi a la velocidad de la luz apareció por debajo frente a la mujer quien ya se había puesto de pie. Amy se apoyaba sobre una mano en el piso mientras se ponía de cuclillas flexionando una pierna con la otra bien estirada. En una milésima de segundo levantó la cabeza mirándola de frente para impulsarse luego sobre su pierna flexionada apareciendo sobre ella con los pies enroscados en su cuello como si se tratase de una niña sobre los hombros de su madre.

Ante lo inminente, la mujer comenzó a hablarle, sin poder controlar su respiración agitada: — Esos movimientos…esos ojos…el olor de tu sangre…esa sangre…Tú — tragó saliva — Tú eres una de clase "A" ¿verdad? Princesa…

— ¡Suficiente! — Sin permitirle hablar más, con gran fuerza le arrancó la cabeza desde el cuello dejando salir la sangre, que despedida por la presión, manchó todo el vestido que le diera el ama de llaves de Gackt.

El cuerpo ya sin vida de la última agresora cayó junto con Amy quien estaba sobre ella.

Hyde, Gackt y Ayumi estaban petrificados, vieron todo lo que pasó en primera fila, pero aún así no lograban asimilarlo.

Lentamente la joven se puso de pie sujetándose el brazo inmóvil a causa de su hombro roto, entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección a los tres. Ayumi quien era la más asustada retrocedió y trastabilló cayendo sentada poniéndose a la par de sus compañeros que desde que arremetieran contra ellos la última vez, no se habían puesto de pie. La miraban de forma perpleja conforme se iba acercando.

— ¿Están…? — Su voz era bastante débil — ¿Están bien?

Ante esta pregunta el trió no supo que contestar pues era evidente su continuo estado de estupefacción.

—Escuchen, no…no quise asustarlos, es sólo que… — ya no los veía de frente, su voz era casi un susurro — lo lamento… — de pronto guardó silencio y cayó de cara al suelo inconsciente.

Tanto Hyde como Ayumi no salían de su conmoción, veían a Amy sin hacer absolutamente nada, de pronto el sonido de unos pasos los trajo de regreso. Gackt que a pesar del dolor de su pierna derecha llegó casi corriendo hasta la joven y delicadamente la levantó en brazos.

—Hyde, necesito que me ayudes, abre la puerta del auto que quedó, mi vagoneta está hecha pedazos.

Todavía perplejo veía como Gackt tomaba el control de la situación, entonces, reaccionando se puso de pie y se encaminó al automóvil de Gackt, que sustrajera de su casa, y abrió la puerta trasera. Aclaró su mente y se propuso no pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, pues después de todo le debían a ella el que aún respiren.

— ¡Ayumi! — seguía sobre el suelo, aún no reaccionaba, siendo por eso que Gackt la llamara casi gritando.

Hyde corrió de vuelta hacia ella y ofreciéndole la mano le ayudaba a pararse. Ambos corrieron hacia el coche y Gackt aún cargando a Amy, le ordenó a Hyde que se metiera primero para apoyar la cabeza de ella sobre sus piernas. Hyde así lo hizo, pues cuando Gackt ordenaba algo, era imposible desobedecerlo, y aunque odiaba que le den ordenes, la situación no permitía andarse con orgullos. Gackt se agachó y le pasó a la pequeña Amy. Hyde la sujetó de los hombros mientras Gackt le acomodaba los pies sobre el asiento.

—Ayumi, entra tú también atrás, al lado de Hyde y sujeta sus piernas. — Ella lo vio asustada — ¿Qué pasa? — se extrañó ante su expresión.

— Me…me… ¿Me pides que yo…? — Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva — ¿Qué yo vaya ahí? No Gackt, no puedes pedirme que haga eso…yo…yo no iré en el mismo lugar que…

— Ayumi… — Hyde no podía creer que después de todo Ayumi se comporte de esa manera.

— ¡AYUMI! — Gackt interrumpió a Hyde con ese grito — ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

— ¡No puedes pedirme que vaya en el mismo auto que…! ¡Que ese monstruo!

— ¡COMO TE ATREVES A…!

—Ayumi-san — Hyde hablaba quedito para calmar las cosas — lamento haberlos puesto a todos en esta situación…es evidente que si yo no hubiera…bueno es tarde para buscar culpables, sólo quiero que reconsideres, que pienses que la persona que está aquí acaba de salvarnos la vida, para mi es la segunda vez que lo hace…así que por favor…

—Escucha…— expresaba Gackt esta vez más calmado — acabas de ser testigo de todo cuanto pasó aquí, y sé que las cosas que hizo, por muy terribles que parezcan, es como dice Hyde nos salvó la vida. — La sujetó de los hombros — Ayumi, tú siempre me has apoyado, y has estado a mi lado durante situaciones muy difíciles diciéndome que sea valiente… ahora quiero que esa misma Ayumi sea la que me ayude, dándome valor… por favor, te necesitamos…

Ella lo miraba conmovida, por lo que luego de un rato asintió animadamente y se introdujo en el automóvil poniendo sobre su falda las piernas de Amy. Inmediatamente Gackt llamó por una ambulancia para el chofer del camión, conforme caminaba en dirección de la motocicleta que usara Amy hasta hace poco. Ya a unos metros de ella, sacó el revólver de su bolsillo y disparó directamente al tanque, el cual explotó envolviendo el motorizado en llamas. Era claro que quería eliminar toda prueba de que ellos estuvieron ahí esa noche, pues la policía no tardaría en aparecer. Luego caminó de vuelta, se subió al asiento del piloto y poniendo en marcha el motor, arrancó a toda velocidad.

…

Ya pasaba de la media noche, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en todo lo acontecido durante esos días, pensaba que era como si alguien hubiera embrujado a su querido amigo por todas las cosas terribles que le pasaban últimamente.

Pero lo que en verdad lo tenía así, era la situación de aquel pequeño ángel que estaba ahora lejos de su padre ¿Cómo estaría? Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez

Inesperadamente, su celular comenzó a sonar. Se molestó un poco mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el velador, pensando que tal vez sería Ken para decirle que no podía dormir. "Como si fueras el único" Pensó.

Miró la pantalla a ver si reconocía el número, pero no lo hacía, era un digito totalmente desconocido para él. Pensó que tal vez era una fan loca que habría conseguido su número, por lo que consideró seriamente no contestar. Pese a todo lo hizo.

—Moshi, moshi…habla Tetsu…

— ¿Tetsu? — la voz era casi un susurro.

— ¿Quién habla? — preguntó un tanto enfadado pues esta persona repetía lo obvio, no se identificaba y para colmo, hablaba bastante bajo, casi no se le oía.

—Tío Tetsu… ¿Está mi papá contigo?

En ese momento, el bajista se sentó sobresaltado en su cama.

— ¡AKIRA! ¡¿Eres tú?!

—Perdón por no decirles que me iría…

— ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Tú no sabías que te irías, tu mamá te sacó a la fuerza del colegio ¿cierto?

—…

El silencio confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Escucha pequeño… necesito saber si estás bien.

—Claro que estoy bien, estoy con mi mamá… — su voz se oía melancólica.

—Por supuesto… ¿Qué pregunta más tonta verdad? — Reía fingidamente — hace un momento me preguntaste si estaba con tu papá y no es que me desagrade, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí y no directamente a él?

—bueno, es que…yo…tengo prohibido hacer cualquier llamada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — El líder de la banda no daba crédito a sus oídos. — ¡¿Acaso eres su prisionero?! ¡¿Por qué te…?!

—Si llamaba directamente a papá, mamá se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora estoy hablando por su celular.

—Akira…no te preocupes, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes…

— Extraño a mi papá… — el pequeño comenzaba a llorar.

—tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien, ya pronto estarán juntos de nuevo.

—No sé qué pensar, quiero estar con mi papá, pero tampoco quiero dejara a mi mamá, debe sentirse sola.

"Si como no" Pensó Tetsu pues sabía que eso no era para nada cierto. — por el momento no pienses en eso, sólo trata de pasar un buen momento con tu mamá así no te sentirás mal después.

— Yo quiero volver con mi papá, el otro papá no me agrada nada…

— ¿El otro? Espera…

—Alguien viene, debo cortar… — el sonido de llamada finalizada se hizo presente.

—Maldita sea, no es posible… ¿Cómo pudo llevárselo cuando está viviendo con ese hombre? — pensó al borde de la ira. Se dio cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo estaba hablando a oscuras. Se acostó esperando que el sol se diera prisa en salir y hacer todo lo posible para traer de vuelta al pequeño. "_Yo quiero volver con mi papá_" era lo que le había dicho, entonces haría lo que fuera por cumplir ese deseo.

…..

Unas horas después, tres músicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión del ex vocalista de Malice Mizer.

— Gackt… ¿Estará bien? — Ayumi rompía el silencio.

— Supongo que sí, de lo contrario la señora Aburame nos lo diría.

— Gackt… — hablaba esta vez Hyde dando una profunda calada a su cigarro — ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar todo en manos de Aburame-san? No es que dude de ella, pero…

—No te preocupes Hyde, trate de explicarle la situación a ella, y estoy seguro de que me comprendió…ella no le dirá nada a nadie.

De súbito se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta seguidos por la entrada del ama de llaves a la sala.

—Gackt-sama…ya terminé…

Todos salieron tras de ella la cual los guiaba a la habitación de visitas en el segundo piso de la mansión. Una vez que abrió la puerta de esta, todos entraron. De inmediato observaron que sobre la cama, estaba aquella joven que respondía al nombre de Amy VanDeCampf, no sabían nada de ella excepto que no se trataba de una persona en el estricto sentido de la palabra, debido a la clase de cosas que era capaz de hacer.

—Gackt-sama…no quiero sonar impertinente, pero pese a su explicación, no puedo entender…es que… ¿Quién o qué es ella?

—…

—Yo curé sus heridas — continuó — muchas de ellas eran bastante anteriores a las que pudo hacerse ahora, heridas que en una persona normal hubieran sido mortales…además, está tan fría que…que me costó mucho hacerme a la idea de que no está muerta.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo bien Shioka-san, pero ya vendrá el momento en que podamos aclararlo.

Dicho esto, todos se disponían a retirarse para descansar y dejar descansar a su visita, pero de pronto, se dejó oír un pequeño gemido desde la cama. Todos se dieron vuelta y de pronto ahí estaba Amy sentándose lentamente.

— ¡Amy-chan! — Hyde estaba feliz de verla consciente que no se dio cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

Amy levantó la mirada, y con unos ojos bastante diferentes a los de antes, los miraba fijamente, su mirada era fría y llena de deseos homicidas.

—Amy… ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Gackt antes de que los ojos de ella se posaran sobre él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gackt estaba en el piso y ella sentada sobre su estómago.

— ¡GACKT! — Ayumi entró en un estado de histeria.

— ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! — Hyde gritaba al predecir lo que se venía.

—Me siento fatal… Tu sangre… ¿Me dejarías beberla?

En un total estado de pánico Gackt la veía acercar la cabeza hasta su cuello.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

"Esos ojos" fue lo primero que el vocalista del G-Job pensó, antes de considerar la terrible situación en la que se encontraba, de espaldas contra el piso y con la joven que acababa de conocer, sobre él.

"Me siento fatal… Tu sangre… ¿Me dejarías beberla? "La oyó decirle al oído.

Y sin que a ella le importe los gritos de Hyde y Ayumi que le rogaban que se detenga, Amy acercó súbitamente la cabeza a su cuello. A Gackt se le heló la sangre y cerrando los ojos esperó la muerte.

Unos segundos después, sintió un cosquilleo entre el lado inferior izquierdo de su mandíbula y la clavícula, "¿Sólo eso?" se preguntó, entonces se percató de que esa sensación se debía a la respiración de aquella muchacha sobre su cuello. Se había detenido en seco, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

De pronto aquella joven llamada Amy VanDeCampf, se quito de encima suyo y se sentó en el piso con las piernas flexionadas a los costados y las manos apoyadas en el suelo, sin levantar la cabeza y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro

—Aléjate de mí… — susurró ella.

Gackt se incorporó, sentándose al lado de ella.

—Muchas gracias Amy-chan… — Hyde se oía aliviado y agradecido, mientras que la señora Aburame respiraba aliviada.

— ¿Amy-san? — Ayumi la veía intrigada ante la postura estática de la joven.

—Aléjense todos… ¡no se me acerquen! — de pronto, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

— Tranquila…está bien, no estamos molestos… — Hyde se arrodilló junto a ella.

— ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DEVUELVAN A AQUEL LUGAR! — todos se asustaron luego del grito, mientras que ella corría hacia el balcón que había en la habitación y sentándose se aferraba a uno de sus pilares. — No lo permitiré…no quiero volver a ese lugar…

Claramente estaba aterrada, temblaba y respiraba agitadamente. Hyde se puso de pie y fue hasta el balcón siendo seguido por Gackt y Ayumi.

—Amy-chan… — se puso de cuclillas frente a ella — ¿Te refieres a la fábrica de textiles?

Gackt se sorprendió, por su parte Ayumi no entendía nada.

—S…Si…

—Escucha…te puedo asegurar de que nadie te devolverá a aquel lugar. No tengo la menor idea de lo que te pasó o por qué estabas ahí esa noche, y no te preocupes, porque no quiero saberlo a menos que quieras contármelo, pero te aseguro que ambos vivimos un infierno ese día y sé que tú lo venías padeciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, en lugar de pensar sólo en ti, me ayudaste, me salvaste y lo volviste a hacer esta noche…

Ella se veía más tranquila al oírlo decir que no volvería a ese laboratorio, pero aún se veía muy ansiosa.

—No sólo se trata de eso… — interrumpió de pronto ella llevándose una mano a la boca — es que…no quiero hacerles daño…

Su respiración se hizo más irregular, hasta que sin previo aviso se puso de pie y saltando, se arrojó por el balcón.

— ¡NOOOOOO! — las cuatro personas gritaban al verla arrojarse, Hyde quien estaba más cerca, trató de detenerla y casi se cae también, pero cuando pensaron verla morir ahí mismo, ella cayó de pie muy naturalmente, como si el balcón no fuese lo suficientemente alto y se puso a correr en dirección al lado oeste de la mansión, donde Gackt tenía una caballeriza.

Todos estaban asombrados, de todos modos, se dieron vuelta en dirección a los escalones, para bajar hasta el recibidor y correr hacia el lugar donde el solista tenía a sus caballos.

— ¡¿Están seguros de que entró ahí?! — preguntaba Ayumi conforme se iban acercando.

—Yo la vi entrar — contestó Hyde — ¡Miren, la puerta está abierta!

Y así era, se acercaron ya caminando mientras trataban de divisar algo a través de la pequeña abertura, pero dentro estaba totalmente oscuro y pacífico, lo que les hizo dudar por un momento que ella esté realmente ahí. No obstante, Gackt se puso al frente y abrió la puerta de a poco, se adentró en la caballeriza con los otros por detrás, sin prender la luz, pues esto asustaría a los caballos. Entonces, de la nada se dejó oír el relincho agudo e intenso de uno de los equinos al fondo. De pronto, todos los caballos se enloquecieron, comenzaron a relinchar mientras daban coces contra la pared o las puertas, pero ninguno podría escapar por lo que sin prestarles atención, los tres artistas y la señora Shioka caminaron lentamente hasta el lugar de donde provino aquel resoplido animal.

La luna iluminaba todo, por lo que no hacía falta usar la luz artificial para ver lo que ocurría. Ante semejante escena, todos los presentes se aterraron.

Frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de uno de los equinos, y sentada al lado de éste, Amy. Ella lloraba.

— ¿Ahora lo entienden? — Lágrimas le cubrían el rostro mientras que la sangre del animal se le deslizaba por la comisura izquierda de la boca hasta el cuello — es por eso que deben mantenerse alejados de mí…no tienen idea…he hecho cosas terribles, cosas como ésta durante años…y no precisamente a caballos…

Sollozaba profusamente, mientras contemplaba al animal inerte. Bajó la cabeza para huir de sus miradas, pero pronto oyó pasos que se acercaban a ella. Trató de levantar la cabeza pero se vio envuelta en el abrazo de aquella mujer llamada Ayumi quien con un abrazo tan sorpresivo le ponía fin a su llanto cambiándolo por un sentimiento de sorpresa.

—Amy-chan…algunas veces cuando tengo mucha hambre, suelo quitarles la comida a los de mi staff, entonces algunos se molestan conmigo y yo lo resuelvo diciéndoles que lo siento… — Tanto Amy como los otros cantantes y la sirvienta no comprendían el por qué de esta historia — el punto es que, a pesar de que sé que les molestará, no puedo evitar robarme su comida, y es que cuando tengo mucha hambre no puedo resistirme. Supongo que pasa lo mismo contigo…Amy-chan…perdón…Amy-san… — Hizo una pausa prolongada — Amy-san…es usted un vampiro ¿Verdad?

Aunque Hyde y Gackt ya lo sabían, ninguno se animó a preguntarlo. Esto los sorprendió en sobre manera ya que era Ayumi quien lo hacía. Pese a ello, Amy no contestó.

—Entonces — continuó — cuando le es imposible resistir el hambre, lo que debe hacer es alimentarse, pero no como lo haríamos nosotros normalmente, sino que debe matar para hacerlo… Eso es bastante cruel… Para usted me refiero, porque pese a que sabe que causa dolor a otros, es usted quien sufre más y eso lo puedo confirmar por su reacción… y después de todo, usted nos salvó la vida y es algo que jamás olvidaré ni dejaré de agradecer… — la soltó del abrazo y la miró de frente, se inclinó ligeramente y le agradeció una vez más.

—Esto… — Amy hablaba al fin — Ayumi-san, le estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras, pero… ¿Por qué ahora me trata de "usted"?

—Es verdad Ayumi — aportaba Gackt — ¿Por qué cambiaste tu forma de hablar de pronto?

—Pero es que si es un vampiro, eso la pone por encima de los humanos, vamos muchachos reconozcan su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Todos estallaron en risa luego del comentario, después se hizo una pausa, que fue rota por Amy.

—Escuchen…yo…yo no quise que esto pase, yo…

—Amy-chan — habló Hyde — dinos por favor ¿Quién eres?

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar.

—Yo nací en Londres hace ya un tiempo y las guerras estaban a la orden del día. Pasaron muchas cosas, de las cuales no quisiera hablar aún, pero llegué a Japón hace aproximadamente 200 años. Me enviaron para aprender las técnicas de pelea de los samurái, que para la época eran las más precisas, pero…creo que terminé enamorándome de este país y me quedé aquí, hasta que hace casi unos 50 años me… — no sabía cómo continuar. Notándolo Hyde quien se sentó al lado suyo dándole ánimos.

— Hace 50 años unos cazadores de vampiros me vencieron y me entregaron a los humanos. Desde entonces estuve encerrada dentro de ese lugar, que si por fuera parecía una fábrica abandonada, por dentro era un laboratorio donde experimentaron conmigo buscando una forma de usar los poderes que poseemos para aplicarlas en la humanidad. Trataban de conseguir una muestra de mi sangre y encontrar la razón de mis habilidades, pero yo me había resistido durante todo ese tiempo, y luego de tantos años sin haber probado una sola gota de sangre, estaba muy débil y supe que ya no habría más oportunidades y me decidí por terminar con todo. Pude escapar, yo…los maté a todos. Hice explotar el edificio y cuando quise irme… — miró a Hyde de frente — sentí que luego de tanta abstinencia, necesitaba aún más sangre de la que ya había tomado y entonces…estaban ahí todos esos hombres del traje. Sin pensarlo me arrojé hacia ellos y…les robe la vida también.

— y no hay persona en el mundo que te agradezca más que yo por ello. — Hyde la abrazó y ella se sintió al principio muy confundida, pero una sensación de paz la inundó por completo, ¿Cómo podía esa persona, ese humano brindarle aquello que no sentía desde hace tantos años? No obstante, de súbito se separó de él empujándolo.

—Lo lamento… pero…

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse…

Gackt carraspeó — Esto…Amy-san, ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

— ¿Cuántos crees que tengo?

—ah, esto, pues no, no puedo…

—Adelante — lo animaba mientras los otros reían.

—Pues dijiste que hace 200 años llegaste a Japón, pero no parece que tengas más de 20 años…

—La verdad tengo 489…

— ¡¿QUEEEEE?! — gritaron todos en coro.

— ¡Gackt! ¡Tiene más años que tú! — Hyde trataba de molestar a Gackt con eso de que él decía que tenía 460 años.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuántos años tienes?— Amy se oía sorprendida.

— Él dice que tiene 460 años — Ayumi se unía a la broma.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también eres un vampiro?!

— ¡Claro que no! Eso sólo fue cosa de publicidad — Hacía un puchero — hace casi dos semanas cumplí 32.

—A propósito… — Ayumi caía en cuenta de algo — esos hombres, los que nos atacaron, ellos también…

—Así es, ellos también eran vampiros, la diferencia es que ellos no respetaron las reglas que secretamente acordamos con los representantes humanos, y según dijeron, el castigo que se les impuso fue el exilio por toda la eternidad.

—Pero entonces, se escaparon…

—Sí.

—Pero ¿Escaparse de quién? — Preguntaba Hyde.

—La razón por la que se llegó a un acuerdo con la humanidad luego de tantos años de guerras, fue que nosotros debíamos permanecer en el anonimato pasando como cualquier otro humano más, y para asegurarse de ello, se creó una nueva raza de seres que son mitad humanos y mitad vampiros y se los conoce como cazadores, además de algunos vampiros ellos son los encargados de vigilar a los exiliados.

— ¿Eso significa que hay aún más vampiros ahí afuera? — preguntaba la señora Aburame.

—Si…

—Entonces, los que trataron de matarte en la mañana… — Hyde trataba de sacarle palabras.

—Son cazadores…

— ¡¿Trataron de matarte?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Ayumi estaba sorprendida.

—Esto…no quisiera hablar de ello…

Estuvieron un rato hablando, riendo y bromeando entre sí hasta que la señora Aburame habló.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que descansemos…Señorita Amy… — Se dirigía a ella — ahora aprovecho para agradecerle desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que haya salvado a Gackt-sama, a Hyde-sama y Ayumi-sama. — hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada.

—Ah…por favor no tiene que… — estaba muy avergonzada.

—Bueno, afortunadamente tengo varias habitaciones aquí.

—No te preocupes por mi Gackt. — Dijo Ayumi — mañana saldré de gira, debo ir a casa a preparar todo.

—Ok, ya vamos dentro, es la primera vez que converso tanto tiempo en mi caballeriza… — todos rieron.

Unos minutos después Ayumi se fue, no sin antes despedirse y agradecer de nuevo a Amy por lo ocurrido. Ya los tres nuevamente solos, acordaron los lugares donde descansarían.

—Amy-chan… — Hyde no sabía cómo preguntar — esto…bueno pues ¿Tú duermes?

—Es verdad… — Gackt caía en cuenta.

—Bueno, por lo general lo hago en la mañana, no se preocupen por favor, descansen tranquilos, yo lo haré cuando salga el sol.

—De acuerdo — dijeron ambos.

— Parece que saben mucho acerca de vampiros.

—La verdad sí. — Afirmó Hyde — de hecho ambos hicimos una película sobre vampiros.

— ¿Una película? ¿Qué es una película?

—Es algo así como una obra de teatro, sólo que un poco más moderna.

—Ya veo… ¿Entonces actuaron como vampiros?

—Si algo así…

—Me gustaría mucho ver su… su…

—Película — contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso… quisiera verla.

—Ya pronto lo harás — afirmaba Hyde con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque Amy no comprendía la razón, pero amaba ver esa sonrisa, que llenaba de alegría los corazones de todos los que se hallaban alrededor de  
Hyde. Luego de unas cuantas palabras más, todos se despidieron e ingresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando al día siguiente y sus respectivas preocupaciones.

Pese a que se acostaron tarde, las horas parecían no pasar. Luego de una eternidad el sol dejaba aparecer sus primeros rayos por detrás del hermoso monte Fuji. Rondaban las 6 de la mañana para cuando se oyeron los pitazos de un automóvil a las afueras de la mansión.

Amy los escuchaba, pero no podía asomarse por la ventana, no sólo porque las personas de afuera la verían, sino por el sol que por muy benigno que era para los humanos, para ella era fatal. Oyó que un hombre que fungía el trabajo de guardia de seguridad de aquel palacio, se dirigía hacia Gackt para decirle que unos amigos de Hyde estaban en la puerta esperando para entrar.

—"De acuerdo" — respondió por detrás de la puerta. En ese momento Amy decidió salir.

—Buenos días Gackt-san… — saludó a Gackt quien pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo.

—Ah, buenos días — contestó haciéndole una reverencia.

—Esto…por favor, no es necesario que se incline.

—Y tampoco es necesario que me trates de usted… — Ambos rieron. — es cierto, ahora iba al cuarto de Hyde, sus amigos están aquí junto con sus abogados.

Dicho esto, ambos fueron hasta la puerta de tal habitación.

—Hyde. Buenas noticias, Tetsu y… — al entrar se quedó callado por la sorpresa. Hyde estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas en el balcón de su habitación, con las rodillas flexionadas cubriéndole el pecho. Ni siquiera se había cambiado con la ropa que Gackt le prestara. — ¿Hyde? ¿Qué pasó?— Se aproximó hasta él, Amy se quedó en medio sin poder avanzar más a causa del sol.

—Gackt… Lo lamento…

—Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas? — sonrió confuso.

— Después de que te tomaste la molestia de hospedarme en tu casa y darme esta habitación, esta ropa y todo, yo no fui capaz de sentirme en paz y dormir…

—Hyde…

Por la puerta se asomó la señora Aburame, —Gackt-sama, ya nuestros ilustres invitados están en la sala, los están esperando.

—Ya vamos, muchas gracias — ella salió y Gackt se agachó para ver a su amigo de frente, pues éste no levantó la mirada en ningún momento.

—Anoche tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sientes, pues ni siquiera tengo un hijo. Pero te equivocas al decir que estás harto de que nos metamos en lo que no nos importa, porque nos concierne todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, ya que eres nuestro amigo. Estamos aquí para apoyarte, estamos a tu lado y lo estaremos siempre, y por lo de la falta de paz y todo eso, no te preocupes, es natural que cuando se ama a alguien se sienta un gran dolor cuando esta persona siente gran dolor o viceversa. Hyde…tu pequeño está ahora lejos de ti, pero no será por mucho…aquí están Tetsu y los demás junto con sus abogados…

Hyde levantó el rostro sorprendido ante la noticia.

— ¿Lo ves? Ya se están movilizando para apelar con todo, no te preocupes, Akira estará muy pronto a tu lado…

—Hyde-san… — Amy hablaba fuerte desde adentro. — No estoy muy al tanto de lo que le pasó últimamente, pero si tiene la dicha de tener a sus amigos de su lado, ayudándolo a pasar estos momentos, debe apoyarse y confiar en ellos.

Se puso de pie y dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos bajó por las escaleras.

— ¿Y Amy? — Al llegar al recibidor, siendo seguido por Gackt, notó que ella no los seguía. Volvieron a subir y se toparon con ella de pie contemplando uno de los cuadros que el solista tenía colgado en la pared del pasillo.

—Amy ¿No vienes?

—Quisiera que conozcas a mis amigos…

—Perdóneme Hyde-san…

— Por favor sólo dime Hyde.

Ella sonrió —está bien…Hyde… — espero que me disculpes, pero no creo que sea conveniente que ellos me vean aún, por que supongo que todavía no les han dicho lo que pasó exactamente esa noche ¿O me equivoco? — Ambos se miraron — Tendrían que explicarles todo, pero ahora no creo que eso sea importante. Debe concentrarse en lo de su hijo, por favor — sonrió cálidamente — además, ya llegó mi turno de dormir.

Se dio vuelta y se internó en la habitación de visitas.

Mientras en la sala estaban ya sentados 3 músicos y 4 abogados.

—Parece que Hyde no quiere vernos después de todo. — Dijo Yuki mirando a Ken.

—No digas tonterías…Hyde es infantil a ratos, pero nunca cuando se trata de Akira. — reprendía Tetsu.

—además no sé porque me miras a mi Awaji, no fui el único que le ocultó lo de la orden judicial.

— ¡KEN! — Tetsu estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes.

—Por favor señores… — Terciaba Fushita-san el líder y con más experiencia del grupo de abogados — si me permiten opinar, creo que están discutiendo por trivialidades, no debemos perder la perspectiva de lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

Justo en ese instante Gackt y el tan mencionado Hyde hacían su aparición en la sala.

—Hyde… — el bajista y líder se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su amigo al igual que el resto. De pronto y sin previo aviso Hyde se arrojó hacia él abrazándolo. Al principio Tetsu se paralizó, pero correspondió al abrazo entendiendo lo que su vocalista quería transmitir.

—Lo siento…de verdad… — se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho, se separó de él y observó al resto de sus compañeros. — Ken…yo…

—No digas nada Doiha, soy yo quien debe disculparse…fui un idiota al reclamarte por lo que pasó.

—No debimos ocultarte lo de la orden judicial Haido — hablaba Yuki — es sólo que…pensamos que después de lo que te tocó vivir no era aconsejable…

—Fue lo mejor Yuki…se los agradezco mucho, porque creo que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

—Más bien, ahora podemos pensar en contraatacar — participaba de la conversación Fushita-san.

— ¡Claro! — coreaban todos.

—Gackt…muchas gracias — Tetsu le dio la mano agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por Hyde.

—Ah…no hay de que… por favor, sentémonos todos.

—Takarai-san… — comenzaba el abogado — estoy al tanto de su caso, y déjeme decirle que tanto yo como mis abogados haremos todo lo posible porque tenga la tutela de su hijo.

Amy salió de su habitación y se deslizó por el pasillo, las escaleras y el recibidor. Se escondió tras una pared, así podía escuchar la conversación que se daba entre todos esos hombres.

—…pero, debo serle sincero…la verdad, no creo que sea nada sencillo, de hecho las posibilidades de que usted gane son de menos del 40%...

— ¿Qué?

—Un momento… — Ken comenzaba a enfadarse — ¡Ayer usted nos dijo que…!

—Sé lo que dije Kitamura-san… pero ayer cuando me informaron por la tarde, yo me puse inmediatamente a investigar los alegatos que dieron los abogados de Oishi-san para que el juez le diera la custodia durante el tiempo que comience y dure el juicio. Entonces me pregunté ¿Qué argumentos pudieron haberle dado al juez para que él decidiera esto pese a que Takarai-san estaba en coma en el hospital? No era ético ya que usted no era apto para apelar, así que me enteré de que la señora Megumi había presentado entre los documentos una prueba de ADN que niega la paternidad de Hyde-san sobre el niño.

Todos estaban anonadados.

—No…por favor...no me diga que… — Hyde estaba punto de colapsar emocionalmente.

—Por favor Fushita-san…— Tetsu trataba de calmarse y no salir corriendo hacia la casa de esa mujer. — ¿Está diciendo que si esa prueba resultara ser cierta, Hyde…?

—De ser así… Lamento decírselo de esta manera pero, Takarai-san… Usted no tendrá ningún derecho sobre el pequeño Akira… De ser cierto, vaya haciéndose a la idea de que él jamás volverá.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIRME ESO?! — Hyde sentía que la sangre le hervía a causa de la desesperación que sentía al saber que tal vez no volvería a ver a su hijo. No podía darse el lujo de renunciar al ser más querido para él sin siquiera haber comenzado la pelea.

—Takarai-san…no digo que nos vayamos a rendir tan fácilmente, es sólo que si resulta ser que esa prueba… — Fushita-san, el abogado principal, trataba de rectificarse.

— ¡NO LO ÉS! ¡ESA PRUEBA NO ES VERDADERA! — Afirmaba Tetsu — ¡Acaso sugiere que Hyde no es el verdadero padre del…!

— ¡TETSU! — Hyde lo hacía callar — Por favor…

— ¿Qué ocurre Hyde? — Gackt lo veía preocupado.

—Señor… — se dirigía al abogado.

—Fushita Gengoro.

—Fushita-san… ¿Qué recursos deberíamos usar si fuera cierto?

— ¡Hyde! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — Ken se oía molesto.

—Cuando ella se fue, me dijo algo que…me aseguró que él no era mi hijo, y que su padre es aquel con el que está viviendo ahora… — Se cubrió el rostro para no dejar ver su abatimiento.

—Si me permiten hablar — Gackt miraba fijamente al abogado — Hyde ¿Dudas que Akira sea tu hijo?

—No dije…

—Pues entonces, no hay por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo cosas sin sentido…si eso es verdad o no, no importa, pues no sólo es familia aquella que lleva tu sangre, sino aquella que vive y muere por ti, y te apuesto a que ese pequeñín ahora se está muriendo por volver a estar contigo…

—Gackt tiene toda la razón… — Tetsu palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

—Ese era el punto al que quería llegar…Takarai-san, estuve hablando con sus compañeros y ellos afirman que la relación entre Akira-kun y usted es de lo más apegada. Me refiero a que su hijo casi se volvió loco cuando supo lo que le pasó y hasta se opuso a que su madre se lo llevara cuando vino por él al hospital mientras usted estaba aún inconsciente, ¿Es eso cierto?

—Absolutamente — se animó a contestar Yuki — nosotros estuvimos ahí, lo presenciamos todo.

—En ese caso, no habrá juzgado en el mundo que le de la custodia a un progenitor que es rechazado por el niño… ¿El pequeño siente algún tipo de rechazo hacia su madre?

—No, por supuesto que no, nadie puede odiar a su propia madre.

—Tiene razón, pero debemos hacer que en el juicio final, el juez esté convencido de que el niño prefiere 1000 veces quedarse con usted. En ese caso él le hará la pregunta de "¿Con quién quiere quedarse?" En ese momento deberá elegir.

— ¿Elegir? Eso es…bastante cruel. ¿Tener que obligarlo a…?

—Es un precio que tendremos que pagar, y el único recurso que podemos usar…

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, hasta que la señora Aburame entraba por la puerta que daba al jardín.

— Ahora no Señora Shioka… — Gackt le llamaba la atención.

—Discúlpeme señor, pero unas personas están aquí, dicen que tiene un citatorio para Hyde-san.

— ¡Los abogados de Megumi! — Tetsu se puso de pie molesto. Hyde no sabía qué hacer.

—Es perfecto, ahora que estamos aquí no hay porque sentirse intimidados, por favor déjenlos pasar. — ordenaba Fushita.

Y entonces pasaron unos minutos hasta que los abogados de Megumi hacían su ingreso a la ya concurrida sala, además con ellos venía el representante de ella.

—Vaya…pero que reunión más amena, los artistas más famosos del todo Japón reunidos en pleno — al ingresar éste hacía uso de su ironía de mal gusto.

—Vaya…yo no sabía que los abogados nos tuvieran tanto miedo que necesitaran que usted los acompañe. ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? — Daba en respuesta Hyde.

—Hyde-san, me hubiera gustado que las cosas no se den de este modo, pero no hay nada que hacer. Sólo vine a entregarle en mano propia un citatorio para hoy a las 12 del medio día a la primera audiencia para debatir por la custodia de Akira-san, sólo espero que esté preparado.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

— ¿Está seguro? ¿No habrá afectado el coma un poco su capacidad de razonamiento? Recuerde que uno debe estar totalmente lúcido par poder apelar en esta clase de juicios.

Todos los presentes querían golpear a este hombre y en especial Hyde, pero el señor Fushita los detuvo.

— ¡Por favor señores! No les den argumentos para que puedan usarlos en su contra, y usted señor… Ahora que ya cumplió con su misión será mejor que se retire o me obliguará a demandarlo por hostigamiento.

Dicho esto el grupo de 4 hombres se disponía a salir pero Ken habló: — Y díganle a Megumi que esté tranquila, que su querido Hyde no está acabado ahogándose en alcohol, sino que está más atento y "lúcido" que nunca, listo para quitarle esa sonrisa que seguro debe tener en este momento.

El hombre aquel giró la cabeza mas no el cuerpo para verlos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Dio la vuelta y salió junto al resto. En ese momento, comenzó a llover a raudales.

— ¡Maldita sea, no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad para arrojar su veneno! — Ken protestaba.

—Me voy… — Hyde se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿A dónde vás?! — Tetsu corría tras de él.

Amy al notar que se dirigían hacia su escondite se alejó un poco hasta esconderse tras de un gran estante de libros que Gackt tenía en el recibidor. Desde ese lugar pudo ver a los amigos de Hyde. Uno de ellos lo tomaba por el brazo justo cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta principal, Hyde se liberaba violentamente mientras se daba vuelta y los miraba fijamente.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que voy?! ¡Al juzgado, estaré ahí esperándola!

—No puedes hacer eso… No les des la oportunidad de causarles lástima… ¡Mírate! Te ves terrible, parece que no hubieras pegado ojo en toda la noche. — Gackt y Hyde se arrojaron una mirada cómplice — aún falta mucho para las doce, ni siquiera son las siete, entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento? Desayunas, te arreglas y luego vamos… Por favor Hyde…

—Pero Tetsu…

—Anoche Akira habló conmigo. — Hyde abrió los ojos de par en par mientras los otros coreaban un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" — Me habló por el celular de Megumi, y según me dijo le prohibió hacer cualquier llamada.

— ¡No es posible! — Yuki era el molesto esta vez.

—El físicamente está bien Doiha, pero ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que lo que más quiere ahora es estar contigo… — las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos del padre — ¿Entiendes Hyde? No puedes darte el lujo de cometer ningún error, por el bien de él, para que pronto estén juntos.

Asintió y luego de las respectivas despedidas todos acordaron en encontrarse a las 11:30 en la corte.

Según todo lo oído, Amy podía comprender la situación en que se encontraban sus ahora nuevos amigos. Pero ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos?

El tiempo pasó volando esta vez y ya cuando Gackt estaba a punto de salir vio a Amy parada frente a la puerta principal. Acababa de darle una serie de instrucciones a su ama de llaves para cuando ella despertara, pero al parecer no serían necesarias.

—Esto…ya es hora del juicio ¿verdad?

—Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo siento, pero mi curiosidad pudo más…los escuché cuando se reunieron con los abogados…y quería saber si podrías hacerme el favor de…quiero decir si pudiera ir yo también…

La miraba sorprendido, pero luego con una sonrisa contestó: — Por supuesto que puedes venir. Afortunadamente está lloviendo.

Luego de unos arreglos, ahora ambos se encontraban de camino al tribunal. Amy se había prestado una pañoleta de la señora Shioka y unos lentes de sol para no ser vista por el resto de los Laruku.

…

Frente al Juez estaban aquellas dos personas que alguna vez fueron un matrimonio. Ahí estaba la ex pareja peleando por el amor del ser al que juntos dieran vida.

—Bien… — iniciaba el magistrado— a las 12 horas en punto de la tarde del 4 de Mayo del año en curso, se da inicio al juicio de la señora Oishi Megumi en contra de su ex esposo el señor Takarai Hideto, por la tutela del menor que responde al nombre de Takarai Akira. Ambas partes se encuentran presentes por lo que se procede a desarrollar el caso conforme a ley. ¿La parte demandante está de acuerdo?

—Si su señoría — contestaba el abogado de Megumi.

— ¿Y la parte demandada?

—De igual manera excelencia.

—Comencemos…empezaré escuchando a la parte demandante, Oishi-san, exponga de forma concisa las razones por las que desea la plena potestad sobre su hijo sin derecho a que el padre tenga acceso a visitas. Evítese cualquier comentario o alusión ofensiva a la contraparte.

De esa forma Megumi comenzó con su plétora de argumentos entre los cuales arguyó el hecho de que Hyde solía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad y hasta del país, y que esto y lo otro. Por su parte Hyde oía muy atento mirándola fijamente, tratando de esta manera intimidarla un poco y que así dejara de decir las mentiras que seguramente habían inventado entre su abogado y ella, las cuales sobrepasaban el 60% de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Pero pese a todo, ella lo miraba de cuando en cuando sin siquiera inmutarse, continuaba mezclando razones entre verdaderas y falsas, hasta que llegó el momento en el que levantó el tema de la paternidad.

—Su señoría, todo cuanto acabo de decirle, es de suma importancia, pero como verá, entre todos los documentos podrá encontrar uno que alude la falsa paternidad de parte de Hyde sobre mi hijo.

—Puedo verlo —El magistrado tomaba el papel entre sus manos — Aquí está una prueba de ADN que no coincide con el tipo de Takarai-san, puede decirme a quién corresponde.

—Claro, corresponde a mi actual pareja el señor Yamada Saburo.

Cuando el resto de los l'arc oyeron esto, la sangre comenzó a hervirles. Ken estuvo a punto de lanzarle un grito a esa mujer, pero Tetsu lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y señalándole a Hyde con la mirada. Gackt y Amy también lo observaban sin pestañear. Tetsu y el resto conocían muy bien el carácter del vocalista, y de haber sido por él en ese momento le cantaba todas sus verdades a su ex esposa, pero estaba admirablemente callado, oyendo todo lo que ella decía sin hacer un movimiento de protesta. Era obvio que se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero pesaba más el amor por su hijo, y pensando en él no tenía la intención de descontrolarse. Así también lo entendieron todos y en especial el explosivo guitarrista quien se propuso a no armar escándalo ya que su amigo, el más afectado, mostraba tanto autocontrol. Él no podía quedarse atrás.

—Bien…si es todo, ahora me gustaría escuchar a la contraparte, por favor Takarai-san puede comenzar.

Lentamente se puso de pie y habló.

—Su señoría…déjeme decirle de antemano, que rechazo todos los argumento que acaba de dar Oishi-san, puesto que son puras mentiras…

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! — lo interrumpía Megumi.

—Señora por favor, usted ya tuvo su tiempo para hablar. Ahora debe escuchar, no vuelva a interrumpir. Continúe por favor.

—Aunque debo reconocer que no todas lo son. Por ejemplo lo que dijo acerca de mis continuas ausencias. Debo recordarle a ella que al ser cantante, mi trabajo se basa en salir de gira de forma seguida, y asumo mi responsabilidad por eso, además ella tampoco ha sido del tipo de madre que se queda en casa, ¿O me equivoco? — observó a Megumi, ella tenía una mirada fulminante. — No, siendo una modelo y también cantante ella suele pasar mucho tiempo fuera.

Ken y Yuki estaban a punto de aplaudir, pero se acordaron de que no estaban en un partido de futbol.

Así Hyde exponía las razones por las que Akira debía estar bajo su tutela entre las que mencionaba lo que pasó en el hospital y de cómo el pequeño se opuso a que su madre se lo llevara lejos de él. Una vez que concluyó el juez habló:

—Bien Takarai-san… dígame ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de la prueba de paternidad?

—Su señoría, si me permite quisiera ser yo quien aclare algo muy importante acerca de esa prueba — agregaba el señor Fushita.

—Si su cliente está deacuerdo…

Hyde asintió y tomó asiento.

—la forma en que se llevó a cabo esa prueba es ilegal.

Los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?! — Megumi se puso de pie totalmente histérica.

—Debo preguntarle a la señora Oishi y a su abogado ¿cómo consiguieron el ADN de mi cliente y del niño para realizar dicha prueba?

De pronto el silencio campeó en el lugar.

—Sabía que no habría respuesta. Por eso pido que se desestime esta supuesta prueba y se anule por ende la orden de custodia de la señora Oishi sobre el niño durante el periodo del juicio. Pido que el infante vuelva a la casa de mi cliente, que es su verdadero hogar.

— ¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!

— Señora Oishi, acepte el hecho de que su hijo no desea estar con usted. — Fushita-san la ponía en ridículo.

— ¡OBJECIÓN! — gritaba el abogado de ella.

— ¡Controle sus palabras abogado!

—Lo retiro. Su señoría, ella debe aceptar que esa prueba es poco fiable y hasta puedo decir que es falsa, pues desde que abandonara la casa de mi cliente, no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con él, ni con el niño.

—Mi cliente usó como muestra, un cabello que encontró en la gorra de su hijo que estaba en su casa. Y en cuanto a la de Hyde-san, él dejó un cepillo de dientes…

—Abogado… — lo interrumpía el Juez — ¿Está diciéndome que realizaron una prueba tan importante, con ADN recolectado de fuentes secundarias? ¿Sin el permiso de los implicados?

—Pero señor…

— ¡Nada de eso! La prueba deberá volver a realizarse con pruebas directas tomadas por un médico perteneciente a la policía, pero claro, deberán obtener el permiso de, en este caso Takarai-san y su hijo.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS HYDE! ¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE TENGA UNA MUESTRA DEL ADN DE MI HIJO SI TU NO ME PERMITÍAS VERLO?! — Megumi explotaba de ira y vociferaba una vez más esa gran mentira.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Que yo…

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, TU NO LO DEJABAS QUE SE ACERQUE A MÍ!

— ¡QUE TANTO PUEDES REBAJARTE AL MENTIR DE ESA MANERA!

— ¡YO NO MIENTO, TÚ SABES QUE NO ERES EL PADRE!

— ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

Las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora los dos se olvidaban de todo su alrededor y dejaban salir todos sus resentimientos.

— ¡Orden, por favor, orden!

— ¡NO CREAS QUE ERES EL VENCEDOR, CONSEGUIRÉ UNA MUESTRA DIRECTA CON O SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO Y JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A VERLO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LE ACERQUES AL IGUAL QUE TÚ LO HICISTE!

— ¡TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO CUANDO ERES TÚ LA QUE NO LE PERMITE NI SIQUIERA HABLAR POR TELEFONO!

— ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! — ordenaba el juez a los guardias quienes inmediatamente procedieron a hacerlo sacándolos fuera de la sala. — Esta audiencia será cancelada hasta el 8 de Mayo para la declaración de los testigos de ambas partes. Dando un mazazo a su escritorio daba por terminada la sesión.

La pareja ya estaba fuera con sus respectivos acompañantes mientras el resto de los presentes comenzaban a salir, no así los abogados quienes pidiendo permiso para acercarse lo hicieron y hablaron con el jurista.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Afuera, Megumi ya se había subido a su auto. Hyde trató de detenerla pero fue él quien fue detenido por sus compañeros quienes le instaban para que no hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

— ¡PERO USTEDES OYERON LO QUE DIJO EL JUEZ! ¡LA PRUEBA NO ES CONFIABLE, ENTONCES QUE ME DEVULEVA A MI HIJO, PORQUE NO TIENE NADA PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE YO NO SOY SU PADRE!

— ¡Es verdad, el juez debe eliminar esa orden!

—No será así… — Fushita-san aparecía tras de ellos. — Acabo de hablar con el señor magistrado y me dijo que la orden fue dada en Kyoto, por lo que sale de su jurisdicción, no puede anularla.

— ¡No es posible, MALDITA SEA! — Hyde se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

—No se aflija Takarai-san, ahora mismo me retiro con mis abogados para buscar una forma de hacer que el pequeño se quede con usted durante el juicio. Con permiso… — Y se retiró.

—Doiha…vámonos… — Yuki se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—No…no puedo…no quiero…

— ¿Hyde? — Tetsu no sabía qué hacer por su amigo.

—Por favor, no quiero ir a mi apartamento no quiero que todo me recuerde a él, no lo soporto más…

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte con Gackt? — Sugirió Ken. —Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Vieron a todos lados y no estaba, hasta que apareció corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! — le reclamaba el guitarrista.

—Lo siento…estaba en…en el baño, — dudó al contestar — ¿Por qué?

—Gackt… — Hyde quien se había puesto de pie hablaba — ¿Puedo quedarme de nuevo contigo hoy?

—Por…por supuesto Hyde, el tiempo que necesites…

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigían hacia el parqueo donde estaba el automóvil de Gackt desapareciendo del campo visual de los Laruku, fue cuando Testu comenzó a hablar.

— ¿No les parece extraño?

— ¿El qué? — preguntaron ambos.

— ¿Acaso no lo notaron? Hyde tiene una herida nueva en el rostro y Gackt cojea…pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—Yo no noté nada, pero si es así ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! — le reclamaba Ken.

— ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡No es el momento para hablar de otras cosas que no sea de Akira! Además, si él lo desea lo contará, ya saben cómo se pone cuando tratamos de sacarle algo por la fuerza.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Dentro del automóvil estaba Amy quien se sorprendió mucho al ver que Hyde volvía junto a Gackt, pero se alegraba de que así fuera.

—Hyde…

Pero él no contestó, se sentó a su lado y apoyando los codos sobre las piernas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos comenzó a descargar toda su ira en un llanto amargo.

Gackt lo miraba por el retrovisor y sin decir nada, aceleró de camino a su casa.

Continuará…


End file.
